Different Decisions
by Karndragon
Summary: Kamito cursed himself for his own weakness after losing his precious Restia and makes the decision to go on a training path to make to make himself stronger physically and mentally and not just search for his spirit partner and Kamito's desire and strong will shapes how he responds and deal anything coming at him.
1. Kamito's Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor do I have anything to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

**A/N: **I did find myself intrigued with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance after watching the anime and reading both the manga and light novels so I decided to go for it so here it is.

**Kamito's Decision**

A roar of loud cheers resounded all over the stadium. It was the Spirit Blade Dance Festival and it had just ended with a winner and that winner was a girl of thirteen years of age with a dark vorpal sword in her left hand and she was known as Ren Ashbell. Ren looked around and was pleased to have won and with the victory, Ren Ashbell would get her wish. What people didn't really know except for one person was that Ren Ashbell was not who she was, in fact, she wasn't a she at all but was a he. Ren Ashbell was the disguise of an Elementalist boy named Kamito Kazehaya.

"_I'll be able to grant Restia's wish_," Kamito said in his head.

Kamito was ready to have his audience with the Five Elemental Lords and was ready to 'kill' them as that was the wish that his precious Restia. However later on at that night, when Kamito received the audience of the Five Elemental Lords, things did not go as Kamito and his dark spirit, Restia had hoped.

"No, don't go," Kamito pleaded to Restia.

"I'm sorry Kamito," Restia replied and then began to disappear.

"No, Restia! Restia!"

Kamito screamed her name over and over again but didn't get a response and Restia was had disappeared from his sight.

**Sometime later**

Kamito was outside of the forest and sat down and was feeling depressed and angry with himself. He brought himself out of his female persona as Ren Ashbell and hit his fists on the ground repeatedly.

"Damn it," Kamito cursed, "damn it, damn it!"

Kamito hit the ground real hard and then clenched his teeth.

"Restia…" Kamito spoke thinking about the spirit that was everything to him, "how could I lose her? How could I be so weak and after all the training I did."

Kamito hit his fist on the ground again. Kamito sat on the ground and thought about his time he had spent with Restia and what his life was like back in the Instructional School and the people he met there and then when he went through when he failed to assassinate Greyworth and was actually trained by her and then when he cross dressed and became Ren Ashbell and participated in the Blade Dance and won and then the time when he met the Five Elemental Lords and told them his wish, the wish that he and Restia had and then he thought about how all went downhill. Kamito was able to 'kill' one of the Elemental Lords and that was all he could manage and in the end, he had failed and he lost his Dark Spirit, Restia as a result as well. Kamito believed that it was his own weakness that resulted in his failure. Kamito made a decision as he stood up and looked up at the night sky with determination. He was going to find Restia but at the same time, he decided to make himself stronger and so that a repeat of what happened would never occurred. The thirteen-year-old boy looked at his hands and looked at the seal on his hand and went left to do what he set out to do.

**Two days later**

Kamito was walking through a town and wore a cloak over his clothing. He was looking around and seeing the people interacting with each other and he continued onward. He saw a rough looking man who was bald hammering away on some iron and Kamito looked on and walked over to the man. The bald headed man looked over and saw Kamito.

"Huh?" The bald man spoke, "Something I can do for you kid?"

"I have a question sir," Kamito said with a bow.

"Hmm?" The man raised his eyebrows.

Sometime later, Kamito was at the entrance of a restaurant and opened the door to walk inside. A waitress with short brown hair saw Kamito and greeted the boy.

"Oh, something that I can help you with?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, may speak with the manager of this place?" Kamito asked, "I would like a job here."

The waitress was surprised and blinked her eyes looking at Kamito.

"A-Are you serious?" The waitress asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kamito said with a nod.

"Oh…okay…."

A large man arrived with short black hair and had a beard came out of the kitchen and the waitress went over to the man and pointed to him at Kamito. Later on, Kamito was walking and he approached and talked to various people for things he was trying to find out. Some people pointed directions at Kamito and Kamito thanked them and headed off to certain directions. Things were starting to be in place for Kamito as through his determination and his persistence, he was able to do odd jobs, first for the blacksmith that he met, then through the restaurant, and then he was able to get a small job assisting carpenters. Kamito was working himself while at the same time, trying to hear rumors, any clues about Restia while at the same time, he didn't want to be sluggish and slack in his swordsmanship which was why he went to the blacksmith so that he could learn from him and make himself sword. Kamito pushed himself and worked through odd jobs and while listening to stories of various people. This would go on for Kamito as he would work and be independent for himself and do whatever he could to not be so weak, mentally and physically.

**Three years later**

Kamito was on top of a hill in a forest doing katas with a long sword that had a black hilt, gray cross guard, and a gray circular pommel while wearing his black sleeveless shirt, gray pants, and black boots and wore a black glove on his left hand. In the three years, Kamito had trained his body and mind and had become tall and a bit muscular. Kamito had done various jobs over the past three years while training himself and yet, through all that, he still had no clues about Restia. Kamito felt depressed that he was not able find the one who meant so much to him and he blamed himself for losing her in the first place. Kamito sighed and decided to head back. Kamito soon arrived to a small cottage and it was where he lived at the bottom side of the hill within the forest. Kamito opened the door and then closed it. He put his sword away and went to his kitchen area and started making himself something to eat. He heard something flying and he looked and saw a bird and the bird was holding what looked like an envelope. The bird placed the envelope down and flew off.

"Wait," Kamito called from his window but had no luck.

Kamito looked at the envelope and was surprised when he saw the seal on the envelope.

"This seal…" Kamito said.

Kamito proceeded in opening the letter and was surprised when he saw the letter and then he frowned when he read the letter.

"Areishia Spirit Academy," Kamito said and then he twitched his eyebrow with annoyance, "you've got to be kidding me. She wants me to go there?"

Kamito was well aware about the place as he knew that Areishia Spirit Academy was where the maidens from the empire gathered and trained to be full-fledged Elementalists. Kamito could already imagine what it would be like for a male like him to be even walking around the campus full of young girls that came from aristocracy.

"What a pain," Kamito complained and then he looked at the letter and sighed, "I'll see what she has to say and see if what's she's saying is true," Kamito sighed, "of course knowing that it's Greyworth, I would bet that she intends to use me," Kamito narrowing his eyes glaring at the letter, "damn…"

Kamito decided to ready as he packed some of his things and prepared to head to Areishia Spirit Academy.

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Kamito meets Claire Rouge, makes a spirit contract, and arrives at the Areishia Spirit Academy.**


	2. Hellcat and Spirit Contract

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Hellcat and Spirit Contract**

Kamito was looking at Restia in shock.

"I'm sorry Kamito," Restia said.

"No," Kamito replied as he couldn't believe what was happening, "Restia! Restia!"

Kamito kept calling Restia's name over and over again but was getting no response as Restia was disappearing from Kamito's sight. Kamito opened his eyes and panted as he looked around. He saw that he was in on the ground and he was by a tree trunk.

"Oh, a dream," Kamito said, "and…I'm here in the spirit forest…right…"

Kamito got up and continued walking in the spirit forest. Kamito had his small bag and he carried his long sword in a brown sheath on his left side and he also wore his long black coat. Kamito walked through the forest annoyed that he had to go to the academy and meet with Greyworth when he heard a splash of water. Kamito was curious and looked to see the source and when he did find the source, he was surprised and embarrassed as he saw a naked girl with long red hair in a pond taking a bath. He hid behind a tree and shook his head.

"_I stumbled on something I shouldn't have_," Kamito said in his head, "_if I get caught, I'll be accused of being a pervert and I don't need any additional headaches. I'll just sneak away. That girl though…she reminds me of someone…_"

Kamito thought about the red headed girl that attacked the Instructional School three years, the girl that that controlled a Fire Spirit. Kamito shook his head and was able to do just that as he was able to do and quietly leave without making any noise and the redhead in the pond had no clue. As a result, the girl was able to continue her bath in peace as she was actually cleansing herself as she was planning to head over to a shrine and she was determined to make a contract with a spirit. The girl finished, got out and dried herself and got dressed, and got ready to be on her way. She headed to go to the shrine and then she caught a glimpse of someone and it was actually Kamito who was standing with his thoughts.

"Huh, who are you?" The red haired girl asked.

Kamito was surprised and turned to see the girl.

"Oh hi there," Kamito said.

"Who are you?" The redheaded girl asked suspiciously.

"My name is Kamito Kazehaya," Kamito answered and then he noticed what she was wearing, "oh, that uniform. You must attend Areishia Spirit Academy."

The girl was surprised and suspicious.

"Why are you looking at my clothes like that?" The girl asked defensively, "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"What? No, I'm not! I just know about them and I'm actually trying to get to the academy."

"Really and why is a male trying to get to the academy where only shrine princesses attend, that sounds like the intentions of a pervert."

Kamito sighed with irritation, "I wish you wouldn't make such baseless assumptions."

"Really?" The girl said narrowing her eyes and her right hand glowed red showing the Spirit Seal, "Keeper of Red Flame."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Kamito asked surprised as wind was occurring around them.

"Watcher of the never-sleeping furnace, I compel thee to follow our contract with blood and appear before me now!" The girl summoned her Elemental Waffe which was a form of the flame tongue.

"Are you serious?" Kamito asked.

"You have guts," The girl said, "to think that you, a male would try to deceive me, Claire Rouge."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kamito asked agitated.

The red haired girl named Claire wasn't listening as she went on her attack and Kamito was dodging her attacks.

"Stay still!" Claire demanded, "I'm going to burn you into cinders!"

"Are you stupid?!"

"Stupid?" Claire responded shocked, "How dare you insult me! I'm going to burn you into cinders!"

Claire continued with her attacks and Kamito was still dodging her attacks. Kamito was irritated and he drew his long sword and as Claire aimed for Kamito again with her Elemental Waffe. Kamito countered by having his blade get wrapped by the whip and directed it to get it off Claire's hands and threw the whip to the side. Claire was surprised in what had happened and then Kamito ran quickly to Claire. Claire was able to use a spell but didn't get the chance as Kamito stopped and had the tip of his sword pointed at Claire's neck and Claire was shocked and shaking at the predicament that she was in.

"Y-You…" Claire said glaring at Kamito.

"It's your own fault," Kamito said, "first you accuse me of something with no bases on what you're accusing me for and then you have the audacity to try to kill me. In this situation, I have the right to defend myself and kill you and I don't care if you are a noble. So are you going to calm down and listen or we going to continue having this problem?"

Claire clenched her teeth and then calmed herself down. When Kamito saw this, he directed his sword away from Claire.

"Why is a guy here if he's not a pervert then?" Claire asked.

"Greyworth asked me to come," Kamito answered as he sheathed his sword and showed her the letter.

"Greyworth? You mean the headmaster?" Claire responded surprised.

Later on, Kamito and Claire walked through the forest with Claire holding and looking at the envelope that Kamito presented.

"Well, this does seem to be a top-level crest from someone from the Empire," Claire commented, "But why would the headmaster call a man here?"

"Good question," Kamito replied, "a question that can be answer by that old woman."

"Old woman?" Claire turned and glared at Kamito, "All the shrine princesses who want to become spirit knights idolize her more than anyone else."

"Right…" Kamito simply took back his letter and then looked around, "still, I didn't think that the school grounds would be this big."

"Did a forest spirit trick you into coming here?" Claire asked and then she snorted.

Kamito was annoyed but decided to leave that subject matter alone and ask a question as he looked at Claire with a serious expression.

"What were you doing out here then?" Kamito asked.

"I had just finished purifying myself for a spirit contract," Claire said as she started to walk.

"A spirit contract…" Kamito said and then he looked at his gloved hand thinking about Restia, "I see."

Soon Claire and Kamito had arrived near an entrance of a shrine and there was barrier on the entrance.

"A barrier…" Kamito said, "Wait a minute, this shrine…isn't this…"

"This is said to be a shrine dedicated to the legendary holy sword, Demon Slayer."

"Demon Slayer," Kamito said, "so this is the shrine of the Demon Slayer, the one that defeated the Demon King Solomon."

"Supposedly, no shrine princess has contracted it successfully since the school was founded and even if it's not the real thing, it's real powerful spirit."

"Wait a minute Claire. You're contracted to a Fire Spirit, right?" Kamito said with a raised eyebrow, "You seem to have a very capable spirit from what I saw so why are you trying to make contract with another spirit?"

"Scarlet is a treasured partner of mine," Claire said.

"Scarlet, so that's the name of your Fire Spirit," Kamito commented.

Claire narrowed her eyes, "Yes but what I need is power though."

"Power?" Kamito responded narrowing his eyes, "Do you…do you actually understand the situation that you're getting into? Sealed spirits are so dangerous that could try to kill their own elementalist if they get the chance."

"You sure know a lot for a man," Claire commented.

"Me being a guy has nothing to do with it, it's common knowledge," Kamito said as he was a bit annoyed with Claire's comment.

"But regardless, I have a goal and I need a strong spirit to reach it."

"But why though?" Kamito asked as he got in front of Claire.

"Huh?"

"Why do you need to need a strong spirit? Are you someone that's just not satisfied with what you have?"

"You wouldn't understand," Claire responded glaring at Kamito.

"Really?" Kamito said narrowing his eyes at Claire, "Well, you don't know that for sure, do you? What you're doing right now is dangerous, just what are trying to prove? What are you trying to gain here? Are you trying to make a name for yourself?"

"You ask too many questions," Claire said as she walked passed Kamito and proceeded to undo the seal and went to go inside.

Kamito was in shocked that someone would risk their life and he couldn't understand why someone needed another spirit when it seemed to him that her contracted Fire Spirit seemed good enough. Kamito was wondering if she was type that just desired power. Kamito initially thought that he should just be on his way but he knew there would be danger and ignoring the girl he met, regardless of how arrogant and annoying she was to him, who was definitely going to face danger with the sealed spirit was something he could not bring himself to do. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Talking her out seemed like fruitless idea but he was ready to try to do something. Kamito decided to follow Claire and hoped that he could come up with something quick. Claire produced a small fire for light so that she could see.

"Why are you following me?" Claire asked, "Don't blame me for whatever happens to you."

"You're actually completely confident that you'll tame this spirit?" Kamito asked and then he sighed, "You know, you can still walk away from this."

"Of course I can do this," Claire said with confidence, "I know that I can."

"I think you're in way over your head."

Claire scoffed off Kamito's comments, "You'll see how wrong you are."

Claire moved ahead and Kamito quickly followed after her.

They arrived at the place where the huge stone was and where the sword was planted on the stone.

"There it is," Kamito said in awe, "The holy sword itself, the Demon Slayer."

"Stand back," Claire said as she proceeded to approach the altar.

"Don't be reckless," Kamito insisted.

"Will you be quiet, just stand there and watch and be prepare to regret doubting me."

Claire was near the huge stone and she mentally prepared herself, "_Here we go, Claire Rouge._"

Claire put her right hand on the hilt of the sword, "Noble spirit sealed within this old, holy sword," The sword glowed, "Form a contract with me and recognize me as thine master. In turn, I will be thine scabbard."

A powerful gust of wind was blowing everywhere in the room of the huge stone and Kamito clenched his teeth as he was seeing what was going on.

"Damn," Kamito said, "this godly power is overwhelming. This is definitely the real deal."

Claire continued with the incantation, "I command thee. Form a contract with me!"

Claire pulled the glowing sword from the huge stone and raised it up in the air.

"I took it out!" Claire declared, "I got it out!"

Kamito was surprised, "She actually succeeded?"

The glowing sword suddenly crumbled surprising both Kamito and Claire and an intense surge of power erupted from the huge stone and Kamito quickly moved Claire away from the blast as the huge stone was destroyed.

"Wh-What do you think you doing?" Claire asked upset.

Kamito turned to look at the spirit and pointed, "It's over there."

Claire looked and saw sword floating and radiating a huge light.

"That's the sealed spirit?" Claire asked.

The sealed spirit pointed itself at Kamito and Claire and Kamito narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it," Kamito spoke, "I knew it, this is bad."

Kamito ran taking Claire with him, surprising the redhead.

"What are you doing?! Claire asked upset.

"Get down!" Kamito roared.

They both ducked to dodge the sword's attack. Kamito looked at the sword's wild movements.

"Well that's just great," Kamito said, "I knew this was going to happen…it's on a rampage…this wild spirit."

"Do you ever keep your mouth closed?" Claire commented.

"Excuse you?" Kamito was annoyed with Claire's comment.

Claire ignored him and stood up on her own feet.

"It seems that we have a rebel here," Claire then called her Elemental Waffe Scarlet, "I'll just break her."

"Stop," Kamito said, "we should get out of here while we still can. That spirit is still waking after a long slumber."

"No," Claire responded, "you go ahead and leave by yourself. I'm going to take her."

Kamito was getting frustrated by the girl's stubbornness, "Why do you care about getting that spirit?"

"It's like I told you before, you wouldn't understand. I need power. I need a strong spirit that won't lose to anyone."

"And what, you can't do that with the spirit that you already have? You're not strong enough to take on the Demon Slayer much less have any hope to form a contract with it!"

Claire ignored Kamito's question and concentrated, "Keeper of the Red Flame, watcher of the never-ending furnace, I compel thee to follow our contract of blood and appear before me!"

Claire brandished her whip and the fire spirit, Scarlet appeared.

"Now let's begin," Claire declared, "Scarlet, bite her!"

Scarlet charged towards the wild spirit and Kamito gritted his teeth with worry. Claire shot a Ball of Exploding Fire at the flying sword and hit the target.

"Now Scarlet!" Claire demanded.

Scarlet went on the attack and then suddenly, the sword created a high pitch sound when made the others cringe from the effect then with speed, the wild spirit charged and stabbed through Scarlet, shocking Claire.

"Scarlet!" Claire called out with worry as she rushed for her Fire Spirit.

Claire held on Scarlet and Scarlet disappeared, much to Claire's horror. Kamito suddenly stepped in and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Looks like she's completely awakened," Kamito said.

Kamito drew his sword and clashed the wild spirit sword away from Claire and Scarlet. The floating sword charged towards Kamito and Kamito would counter with his own sword swings but then the wild spirit was rushed with speed and was able to rush by Kamito and forced him let go of his sword and his long sword spun and it was planted on the ground.

"Damn!" Kamito said and then he looked at floating sword and then decided on something, "Okay, I better give it a shot, life or death."

Kamito decided to put his right palm out in front of him and the tip of the sword stabbed Kamito's hand and blood was spilt and Claire was surprised as she looked and was shocked in what she was seeing.

Kamito started, "Noble spirit sealed within this old, holy sword. Form a contract with me and recognize me as thine master. In turn, I will be thine scabbard. I command thee. Form a contract with me!"

"That's a spirit contract," Claire said surprised, "Why is he…?"

There was a huge flash of light and afterwards, Kamito had passed out and then after a while and he was starting to come to when he heard Claire's voice.

"Are you okay?" Claire's voice asked.

Kamito opened his eyes and saw Claire who looked worried.

"Get a hold of yourself," Claire said.

Kamito sat up and had his hand on his head.

"I thought you were dead," Claire said a bit worried.

"Yeah, so did I," Kamito said then he looked at the back of his right hand and saw the crest, "_I actually did it…_"

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Huh?" Kamito responded looking at Claire.

"Why is a male able to contract with a spirit?" Claire stood up, "Answer me! Only shrine princesses can contract spirits."

Kamito just sighed, "C'mon, it's the not the first time a male can contract a spirit. Surely you know there was a man that was able to contract a spirit before," Kamito paused a bit, "Although, that male elementalist drove the world into ruin and chaos, the Demon King Solomon," Kamito then spoke in his head, "_at least that's what is told but the truth is…_"

"I'm well aware of that," Claire replied although a bit agitated, "I don't care if you don't want to answer me, but you're going to take responsibility for taking that spirit away from me."

"Responsibility?" Kamito replied confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Claire pointed at Kamito, "I want you to become my contracted spirit."

Kamito blinked his eyes and he scratched his head, "I…I'm sorry, I must be still woozy from what happened earlier. Did you just say that you want me," Kamito pointed at himself, "to be your contracted spirit?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

Kamito just looked at Claire before he responded, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to agree to that."

Kamito's response just made Claire even more agitated as Kamito got up on his feet. Kamito walked and then he quickly held out his arm and Claire's whip wrapped around Kamito's arm. Kamito looked at Claire as Claire glared at him.

"I'm serious," Claire insisted, "that was my spirit that you just stole from me and you will take responsibility for it."

"I didn't realize that you're not only stubborn but stupid as well," Kamito said coldly.

"Stop with the insults, that spirit was mine!" Claire insisted, "And you came along and just stole it even though you're a male!"

"Just because you make a declaration of taming a spirit doesn't mean that it's yours automatically and besides, you already tried to tame the spirit and failed miserably and your Fire Spirit suffered because of your arrogance."

"How dare you!" Claire responded angrily.

"I'm speaking the truth and no, I won't be your contacted spirit. I'm a human, not a spirit and even if I was, I would never be contacted to someone as immature as you."

"You think I'll let you get away?" Claire asked angrily.

"I don't have the time or the patience for this nonsense," Kamito said.

Kamito pulled the whip dragging Claire to him and then quickly used her own whip against her by wrapping and tying her down with her own whip and Claire was shocked in what was happening.

"Hey!" Claire complained.

"I'm heading for the academy," Kamito said and then pointed at Claire, "Don't bother me again Claire Rouge."

Kamito started to walk leaving Claire still tied up and Claire was screaming and demanded that Kamito be her contacted spirit and Kamito was just ignoring her as he picked up his sword, sheathed it, and then left the shrine and Claire was red with anger and then worked on getting herself untied.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Kamito looked at the campus and was in awe.

"Wow, so this is the place," Kamito said.

Kamito took the time to look around of the surroundings of the academy.

"So this is the Areishia Spirit Academy," Kamito said, "the school that Greyworth runs," Kamito sighed, "well, I better go see her…hmm?"

Kamito narrowed his eyes and glanced behind him. Not long afterwards, Claire ran and stopped and panted and looked around looking for Kamito. When she saw that he was nowhere to be seen, she was growled in frustration and ranted saying that she knew he was around and that he should take responsibility and be her contracted spirit. Claire ran to look for Kamito unaware that Kamito himself was on a branch of a tree. Kamito sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"That Claire," Kamito said annoyed, "it's people like her are reasons why I get annoyed when dealing most of the nobility and not only that…" Kamito thought of the red headed girl that attacked the Instructional School that controlled the Fire Spirit, "Rubia Elstein…I wonder if she's…" Kamito shook his head, "I shouldn't make assumptions. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I asked the old woman."

Kamito looked at the Spirit Seal on the back of his right hand and then proceeded to head towards the building to see Greyworth Ciel Mais.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito meets with Greyworth and ends up being enrolled in Areishia Spirit Academy much to his dismay but decides to make the most of his situation while dealing with some irritations.**


	3. Enrollment in Areishia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Enrollment in Areishia**

Kamito walked in the hall of the academy and he was getting strange looks as he was passing by. Kamito looked around and he was not surprised with the stares he was getting.

"_Only princesses of noble families can attend here_," Kamito said in his head, "_I'm guessing that Claire's name is an alias or something. Well, everyone has secrets they want to keep…including me_," Kamito looked at his gloved left hand, "_Restia…_"

Kamito got to the door of headmistress's office and was about to open the door.

"Headmistress, I cannot agree to this," The voice of a young woman protested.

"Huh?" Kamito spoke.

"Why must we have a man here at a place of study of shrine princesses?"

"Because I say that we need him," Another female voice said, "that should be reason enough."

"Then are you saying we are not capable?" The young woman asked feeling hurt.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, there's no need for you to get depressed. I'm just saying with him on our side, it would be beneficial for us all."

"_Obviously it's about me_," Kamito said in his head, "_figure there would be at least one who would be openly against me being here._"

"Who's there?" The protesting girl said.

Kamito narrowed his eyes and quickly got out of the way, just in time when the door was kicked opened by a girl with long blue hair tied to a ponytail and wore her uniform with armor on it.

"Insolent fool," The blue haired girl said.

The girl was about to kick him but her kick was blocked by Kamito using his left arm.

"A man?" The long blue haired girl said in shock seeing Kamito.

"Is this how you act when you meet people?" Kamito asked, "By kicking them? Tch, you're just as bad as the one girl I met earlier. Also, you really shouldn't lift your leg when wearing a skirt. I'm pretty sure the academy has a rule against indecent exposure."

"What?" The long blue haired girl said and then realized the compromising position she was in and planted her leg down on the floor and then she drew her sword, "How unbecoming. Stay there so I can I can turn you to marinated salmon."

"Are you serious?" Kamito asked, "I'm not going to just let you harm me, I'd have to be extremely stupid to do that."

The girl swung her sword and Kamito quickly unsheathed his own sword and blocked the attack and the girl was shocked.

"You're blocking my sword?" The girl asked in anger.

"You got some nerve trying to harm me," Kamito replied in anger, "you think you have the natural right to do so just because I'm a guy."

Kamito clashed his sword with the long blue haired girl's sword. The girl tried to attack Kamito again and Kamito countered the attack and forced to have the girl's sword stick to the wall and with a strong swing, Kamito broke the girl's sword. The girl was shocked see the blade of her sword broken in half.

"You…" The girl said seething and was red anger, "how dare you…how dare you!"

Kamito quickly knocked the hilted side of the sword out of the girl's hand and then pointed his sword at the girl's neck and the girl stopped and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Remember, you attacked me first for no reason," Kamito said, "I have every right to defend myself."

The blue haired girl clenched his teeth, "How dare you break my sword…"

"That is indeed surprising," The other woman said.

Kamito and the blue haired girl turned to see the woman who had long ash blonde hair, gray eyes and wore a monocle on her left eye.

"Headmistress," The girl said.

The headmistress smiled and looked at Kamito, "It's been three years Kamito Kazehaya."

"Hello Witch," Kamito said deadpanned.

"Now Kamito, sheath your sword," The headmistress requested, "please?"

"Whatever," Kamito said as he sheathed his sword.

The girl picked up her sword that had been broken in half and gave Kamito a death glare.

"Ellis Farhrengart, you will stand down," The headmistress ordered.

The blue haired girl named Ellis looked at the headmistress and then back to Kamito.

"I should be turning you into stew right now," Ellis commented.

"First it's marinated and now stew," Kamito shook his head, "if you're going to have intent to commit murder, at least make up your mind of how you're going to do it."

"M-Murder?" Ellis responded upset and charged towards Kamito, "How dare y—!"

Ellis tried to punch Kamito but Kamito saw the attack and countered by grabbing her arm and flipped her over making her hit the floor while Kamito held her arm and was twisting it.

"Let go, unhand me you despicable male!" Ellis demanded while she was in pain of the arm twist.

"Do you really think I'll just do what you say?" Kamito replied in a cold harsh tone while twisting Ellis's arm, "Considering that you tried to attack me again for no reason, you wannabe murderer!"

Ellis was shocked again, "Don't call me that!"

"Kamito, that's enough," The headmistress said, "you made your point."

Kamito sighed and released Ellis's arm. Ellis was in pain from the arm twist and got up holding her arm and clenched her teeth with hated towards Kamito.

"Ellis, I said for you to stand down," The headmaster said, "enough with your attempts."

Ellis was upset and clenched her teeth.

"Anyway Ellis, wait out here," The headmistress continued, "there are things that I need to discuss with Kamito in my office," The headmistress turned to Kamito, "Kamito, come in."

"All right," Kamito said as he walked in her office.

Ellis turned to the headmistress holding her arm, "Headmistress Greyworth wait, I cannot possibly leave someone like that male alone with you."

"Ellis Farhrengart," Greyworth said with a sinister expression, "Are you going to make say the same thing again?"

Ellis flinched the way Greyworth looked at her.

Greyworth continued, "You've already annoyed me by attacking the very person that I invited, so don't make me any angrier than I already am with you by ignoring my instruction."

"I-I'm sorry," Ellis said with a bow when she flinched, "I…I wasn't...that wasn't my intention."

"You say but…" Greyworth shook her head, "well, no matter."

Afterward, Greyworth went inside her office and closed the door and Ellis waited outside still not happy with the situation. In Greyworth's office, Greyworth noticed the Spirit Seal on the back of Kamito's right hand.

"Is that a Spirit Seal?" Greyworth asked.

"Y-Yeah, things happened and it ended up as it did," Kamito answered.

"So, are you finally saying goodbye to that ghost of yours?"

Kamito got a bit agitated, "She's not a ghost. She's…"

Kamito looked away with a frown.

"You've kept yourself busy for the past three years, working in odd jobs including being a waiter, apprenticeship for blacksmithing and carpentry, even doing deliveries," Greyworth said and then looked at Kamito's sheathed sword, "that sword, I take it you forged it yourself with the skills you learned as a blacksmith."

Kamito looked at his sword and nodded.

"Yeah, I did," Kamito sighed and narrowed his eyes at Greyworth, "you've been keeping track of me, that's…annoying."

"Come now, I was just making sure you were okay."

Kamito scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth…you've been doing all these things while trying to get any clues about your Dark Spirit."

"I lost Restia because I was weak," Kamito balled his gloved fist, "I need to get stronger and I vow that if I bring Restia back to me, I'll never let her go again," Kamito sighed with sadness, "sadly though, I've had no luck. But I won't give up."

"Quite determined, aren't you?"

"I am…but enough about me for now, what the hell was up with that girl that attacked me?"

"Oh her, she's the leader of the Slyphid Knights, tasked with keeping the school in order," Greyworth explained.

"I see," Kamito said, "so that explains why she's dressed like that. Can't say she made a good impression with how she reacted and she's the second girl that tried to kill me."

"Second?" Greyworth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Kamito said shaking his head and then showed the envelope, "anyway, are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I am. Your contracted spirit is still alive," Greyworth informed.

Kamito narrowed his eyes at Greyworth, "Then where is she? Where is Restia?"

"Do you think that I, the Dusk Witch, would give you information out of pure altruism?"

"I already know that you're an unpleasant woman. But…" Kamito clenched his teeth, "just what the hell are you up to here?"

"It's just as I said in the letter, I'm having you transfer here to our school."

Kamito couldn't believe what he was hearing, "This is a joke, right? Me in the school that is attended by all girls and all from the nobility no less?"

"No joke. I'm serious. I want you here in this very school. I understand that this is hard for you to swallow but that is the decision that I made. No one has any say in the matter and there's a very good reason why I want you here."

Kamito was twitched as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Greyworth continued, "The Blade Dance will start in two month."

"Oh right, the Blade Dance. I did hear about that in my last job in a bakery."

"Yes," Greyworth smiled, "and…I want you to participate and win."

"Really?" Kamito looked at his gloved hand, "I see…I know it wouldn't be possible for me without a Spirit, but…" Kamito looked at his right hand that had the Spirit Seal, "I guess it's possible now and I could try again to do what I tried to do three years ago."

"Yes and you will enter and that's because only you can beat the strongest Blade Dancer."

"What?" Kamito then began to realize and he couldn't believe it, "Wait a minute, you can't mean..."

"That's right; she has announced her intent to participate, the strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell…also, she's bringing a dark female spirit."

Kamito's eyes widened at the mention at that name.

"I see…" Kamito said, "Who is it? Who is this person that's claiming the name Ren Ashbell?"

"Don't know who she really is but she will be representing the Alphas Theocracy."

Kamito was shocked, "Alphas Theocracy, that country?"

"That's right."

"And no one is questioning the fact of her being representative of that country or that if it's actually Ren Ashbell?"

"It was questioned before but the description of her resembles that of Ren Ashbell just three years older, although she seems to be wearing a mask so no one really knows what her face looks like."

"Doesn't anyone find that itself suspicious?"

"Of course but there's really nothing anyone can do and the Alphas Theocracy isn't questioning it either and no one in any other county is willing to call her out on it, it wouldn't do well if she was the 'real deal' and they offended her, it would look really bad offending the strongest Blade Dancer."

Kamito thought about everything that Greyworth have told her so far and he nodded as he understood the situation that was at hand.

"Do you have any guesses or theories about who this 'Ren Ashbell' really is?" Kamito asked.

"I have some but I have nothing to support any of them but it doesn't really matter, you and I both know that this 'Ren Ashbell' is a absolute fraud…surely it bothers you that someone is using your name."

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it and I'm certain it would look very bad and downright disturbing if some guy like me claimed to be the real Ren Ashbell."

"In that case Kamito, what do you say?"

Kamito sighed, "Okay, I'll do it. Not only that, this my chance to finish what I started three years ago," Kamito looked at his Spirit Seal again, "with her help and this time, I will get Restia back, one way or the other."

"Glad to hear you say that," Greyworth said with a grin.

"There is something I want to ask you," Kamito said with a frowning expression.

"Hmm, what is it?" Greyworth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I also heard that participating in the Blade Dance will be in the form of teams, is that true?"

"Yes, that is true," Greyworth said with a nod.

Kamito sighed, "I see…so I have to form a team with some of the girls here, that's going to be unpleasant."

"Don't be so sure Kamito."

"Really? Do you really think there are shrine princesses here that would be just happy to team with me, a guy?"

"Oh, that's what you're getting at."

"Yeah," Kamito raised an eyebrow, "what'd you think I was getting at?"

"I assumed that you were thinking that they were weak."

"Well, I don't even know them so I can't make any judgment about anyone here but I'm sure that none of them have ever even stepped in a battlefield."

"That's true and you're wise not to underestimate them, there are many who have potential."

"Well I just hope that most of them are reasonable unlike that Farhrengart girl and that damn Claire Rouge."

"Claire Rouge, wait you met Claire Rouge?"

"Yeah, it was in the spirit forest before I arrived here, she called me a liar and a pervert with no bases and tried to kill me with her Fire Spirit."

"She tried to kill you as well?"

"Yes, she did," Kamito said with a frown, "I didn't do anything that even warranted for it. Speaking of which, I have a question about her."

"Oh, are you interested in her?" Greyworth said with smile.

"Hell no, not that annoying, immature little hellcat," Kamito said with a frown, "I tend to be turned off by girls that try to kill me."

Kamito explained about his meeting with Claire Rouge from when he met her to when she demanded that she demanded to be his contracted spirit.

"I see," Greyworth said, "so that's what happened," Greyworth sighed, "that Claire…though now I see how you ended up making a spirit contract."

"Maybe it's just me, but she seems to look like Rubia Elstein who's known as the Calamity Queen."

Greyworth looked at Kamito and then sighed, "I see…well, I see no harm in telling you since you'll know about it anyway, you're not off on that. She's actually Claire Elstein, she's the younger sister of Rubia Elstein."

"I knew it…so she is related; I guess I can see why she goes by a different surname."

"Yes but even with that, the other students already know she's Rubia Elstein's younger sister."

Kamito was surprised, "Wait, if they already know then going by a different surname is pointless."

"It is but it's Claire's choice. Still it's a surprise, that someone would want you to be their contracted spirit."

Greyworth giggled and Kamito was agitated.

"I don't find it funny," Kamito said, "It pisses me off. She's seems desperate with wanting a strong spirit. If she really is the Calamity Queen's sister, then I suppose I can see why and with the Blade Dance coming up soon…"

"Well if you really want to know for sure about Claire's desire and how she feels about her sister, it would be best to ask her yourself," Greyworth said and then cleared her throat, "Well Kamito, now that you have agreed to my terms, I have something for you."

"Hmm?"

Greyworth brought some clothes for Kamito to wear, "Your uniform, I had it made for you in advance. You can go in that room and change."

"Oh, um okay…"

Kamito took the clothes and sighed and then went into the other room to change. Greyworth went to opened the door and saw Ellis still standing. Later on, Ellis was giving Kamito a somewhat tour to the campus with Kamito wearing a male uniform for the academy that Greyworth had ordered to be made although, Ellis was not exactly thrilled with the idea of guiding someone of the male gender.

"The teacher wing and the student wing are connected by a skyway on the second floor," Ellis explained with a frown, "the cafeteria is on the first."

Kamito still couldn't believe with what was going on and had his thoughts on things and that included the uniform he was wearing at the moment.

"Are you listening?" Ellis asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Kamito responded, "I was just thinking—"

"You're thinking of something while looking at me from behind like that?" Ellis interrupted with her hand on the hilt of her broken sword.

"What is wrong with you?" Kamito asked disgusted, "What do you mean like that? And isn't it unladylike to interrupt people when they're talking?"

Ellis got into Kamito's face, "I'm only showing you around because the headmistress made me. Don't forget that."

Kamito glared at Ellis, "Well, you're not really showing me around. Look, I'm not asking that we just be friendly with each other but we're both students here so how about cutting the unjustified animosity."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Telling me to shut up…is this how you knights are here or maybe it's just you?"

"Don't you dare start questioning me as a knight, I won't have it. I won't have a male elementalist here either."

"So I take it you want to stop this tour and demand that the headmistress kick me out of here," Kamito replied.

Ellis was taken back and then frowned and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Kamito said, "you'll never defy the order that Greyworth gives so cut the declaration that you won't have me here. You may be the Captain of the Slyphid Knights that keeps order but she's the runs this academy therefore she's the one who has the final say and besides, I already agreed to her terms and I'm not going to break it just because you don't like it."

Ellis clenched her teeth but didn't say anything and just continued onward and Kamito was just annoyed and shook his head. Kamito hoped there would at least one person who wouldn't judge him without knowing him first. He figured that was just wishful thinking especially the kind of place he was in right now. He continued to onward as he noticed the stares he was getting from the many female students.

"_I'm a lone male in a sea of females_," Kamito commented in his head.

They were soon outside and they looked at building.

"You will lodge there," Ellis said pointing at the building.

"Is this a stable?" Kamito asked offended, "You expect me to sleep there?"

"Are you blind?"

"What?"

"Look closely," Ellis said as she pointed her finger to a direction.

Kamito looked and saw a small shack next to the stable and he twitched his eyebrow, "Really? So this is how it's going to be."

"We built a dwelling specifically for you, be grateful. It's more than you deserve really."

"I bet you built this in three days," Kamito said in an accusation tone.

"Three hours actually," Ellis said holding up three fingers, "Don't think lightly of my contracted spirit's capabilities."

"You built this?"

Ellis smiled with her eyes closed, "You'll be using the bathroom with the horses. We have no male facilities here at this school."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kamito said with a glare.

"Hmph, I don't know what you mean," Ellis responded opening her eyes and then turned to Kamito, "if you even attempt to use the facilities here in the school, I'll use my contracted spirit to turn you into sautéed mushrooms."

"What's with you and wanting to turn me into some kind of food? It's creepy and you're quite psychotic, aren't you?"

Ellis was disturbed by Kamito's accusation and gave Kamito a death glare.

"You can glare at me all you want," Kamito continued with his own glare, "I'm just saying how it is unless there's some other explanation which probably wouldn't fly with me anyway."

"I'm so sick of you and your foul manner."

"And I'm sick of your rude and snide comments and your death threats. You know what, I'm done. I can't stand to be around you any longer, you make me sick and I won't stand by and allow you to make me feel less of a person."

Kamito turned around and began to walk away much to Ellis's surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ellis asked upset.

"Somewhere away from you," Kamito answered.

"Hold it!"

Ellis charged to stopped Kamito but Kamito sidestepped away from Ellis and caught her off surprised and she tripped and fell on the ground. Ellis recovered and looked and was surprised to see that Kamito was out of sight.

"What the…?" Ellis said surprised, "Where did he go?"

Ellis got up and looked around and was furious that Kamito disappeared on her.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Ellis said with a growl and went to look for him.

Meanwhile Kamito was walking around campus looking and checking every place while being cautious so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. Kamito huffed in annoyance regarding Ellis Farhrengart.

"Ellis Farhrengart," Kamito said with venom, "she's just as irritating as Claire Rouge…no, I should say Claire Elstein. One thing for sure, I'm sure as hell won't team up with either of those two," Kamito sighed again, "but I do have to be in a team to be even considered…what a dilemma."

Kamito continued walking around in campus getting himself familiar with the academy. Kamito planned to build a small home for himself since he didn't like the place that Ellis built for him and for Kamito; it was Ellis's way to make Kamito to be seen as an animal. Kamito was in the hall and felt confident that he was able to know the place and know where he could go without any problem.

"Now then," Kamito said to himself, "I'm told that I'm in the Raven Class, the class where they put the problem students there," Kamito scoffed, "I guess it's is fitting for me...whatever, I might as well head there now."

Kamito headed for his classroom where he was assigned to. Meanwhile Claire was walking in the hall feeling depressed over what happened earlier as she thought about what happened to Scarlet.

"I was trying to get stronger," Claire said to herself and then she thought about how Kamito reacted when she demanded that he be her contracted spirit and Claire blushed as she was embarrassed, "that damn Kamito Kazehaya, how dare he run from me."

Claire turned to the corner and was surprised as she faced Kamito and Kamito was surprised to see Claire as well.

"Oh Claire, it's you," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Claire said and then she frowned, "I finally found you."

"Good job," Kamito said sarcastically, "you managed to find me after all."

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm," Claire pointed at Kamito, "what do you think you're doing running away from me?"

"Not giving in to your unreasonable idiotic demands," Kamito replied.

Claire was getting angry and then calm down.

"I'm a very generous person so I will give you a chance to beg for forgiveness and really explain yourself," Claire said with a smug.

"Oh really?" Kamito said deadpanned.

"Yes really," Claire said with a nod.

"Oh brother…"

"So did you see the headmistress?"

"Yeah and I was getting myself acquainted to the academy since I'm going to be attending here from now on."

Claire was surprised and looked at what Kamito was wearing, "What? Then those clothes you're wearing...are you…?"

"That's right, that was the purpose of why Greyworth called for me here," Kamito said with a nod, "as of right now, I'm transferring here in Areishia Spirit Academy."

Claire was surprised again and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But you're a male," Claire said.

"Yes, a male Elementalist, you know that."

"Yes I do, after all, you stole the spirit I was contracting away from me," Claire insisted.

"First off, I didn't steal anything from you," Kamito countered, "you were just not successful in your spirit contract and just because you declare that you'll make a contact with a spirit doesn't mean that it's automatically yours and besides," Kamito narrowed his eyes at Claire, "if I hadn't done what I did, you would have died and if you die, that's it, it's the end."

Claire clenched her teeth in anger again but calmed herself once more.

"Okay fine, I admit that you did help me," Claire said, "You protected me. Still though, you have to take responsibility, even more so for humiliating me."

"You did that to yourself when you were being unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable, you did help me and that's even more reason for you to be my contracted spirit."

Kamito shook his head shocked and amazed that Claire still wanted him to be her contracted spirit.

"I can't believe you're still insisting on it and all because I contracted a spirit that was never actually yours to begin with," Kamito replied, "open your ears when I say this to you...Claire Elstein."

Claire was shocked, "H-How do you know—?"

Kamito interjected, "I will not and I will never ever be your contracted spirit, ever. Instead of insisting that I 'take responsibility', how about you take responsibility and own up to your own actions and one more thing, objectification of people is quite heinous and I will not be objectified by you or anyone else..._not anymore._"

"H-Hey!" Claire spoke upset.

Kamito walked off ignoring Claire and the red haired girl brandished her whip to capture Kamito but Kamito dodged her attempts and walked off quickly.

"Hey stop!" Claire called clenching her whip, "How do you know—!" Claire stopped herself again when she guessed how he knew her real surname and got upset, "Was it the headmistress? But why…why would she tell him?"

Claire was not happy with how things turned out but was not going to give to get Kamito to be her contracted spirit as she felt he owed her that much after what he did to her and she ran after Kamito.

Later on in the Raven Class, Kamito was standing in front of his new classmates in the room and Claire was included and his new teacher was standing by the podium with all the other students surprised and some intrigued that a male was here in the academy of shrine princesses.

"Hello everyone," Kamito started, "starting today, I'll be joining you all here in this class. My name is Kamito Kazehaya and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito tries to figure things out after his talk with Greyworth and builds a small home for himself while having to deal the gestures of Rinslet Laurenfrost and Claire's insistence.**


	4. School Day

**Disclaimer: **I have no association with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**School Day**

Kamito was standing in front of his new classmates in the room of the Raven Class and Claire was included and his new teacher was standing by the podium with all the other students surprised and some intrigued that a male was here in the academy of shrine princesses. The other students in the class made comments about Kamito.

"A male Elementalist?" One student spoke softly.

"He's got a mean look on his face," Another student commented.

"I bet he's the Demon King coming back to life," Another student said harshly.

"He's kind of cool in a bad boy sort of way," One student said impressed.

"You can't let a guy's look fool you."

"I'd actually like to run away right now," One student said feeling scared seeing Kamito.

Kamito sighed at the comments made towards him.

"Of course this is going to happen," Kamito said in a quiet tone, "what a pain."

Kamito looked over and noticed Claire glaring at him while giving off an angry aura while muttering cinders. Kamito wasn't concerned by it and thought Claire was just being foolish again. The teacher was a woman in her mid twenties with black long hair and wore gray rimmed glasses and wore a dark gray suit with a log sleeved white robe over it and she smacked her attendance book on her podium and the teacher was Freya Grandol.

"Quiet down all of you," Freya said, "otherwise, I'll dock points," Freya then turned to Kamito, "all right, hurry up and introduce yourself."

"Right," Kamito responded, "Hello everyone, starting today, I'll be joining you all here in this class. My name is Kamito Kazehaya and it's a pleasure to meet all of you and yes I'm indeed a male Elementalist and my hope is to get through the years together very well."

"He's pretty typical," One of the students commented.

"Yeah, totally normal," Another student said a bit disappointed.

"He was cute just now though," A student said in glee.

"I know, right?" A student agreed.

"Like he's kind of bratty and you just want to take care of him?" A student said amused.

"_Okay, that is so not right_," Kamito said in his head annoyed.

One of the students raised her hand, "Hey, is it true that you tamed the spirit sealed in the sword?"

Kamito was surprised and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, why do you know about that?"

"That's right!" Claire spoke.

"What the…?" Kamito said looking at Claire's direction.

"And of course, I'm the one that tamed Kamito after he tamed that spirit!" Claire said acting proud.

The other students were impressed with Claire was saying but Kamito was shaking in anger and couldn't believe that Claire was blatantly lying to her classmates.

"You lying little—" Kamito said angrily.

"Kamito, what's your relationship with Claire?" One of the students interjected.

"Master and slave spirit, of course," Claire said immediately.

"Will you stop?!" Kamito said loudly losing his cool.

Kamito raising his voice surprised the other students and Claire glared at Kamito.

"Are you actually raising your voice at me?" Claire asked not impressed.

Kamito glared back at Claire, "I see, I get it," Kamito pointed at Claire, "You're hoping that if you get enough people to believe your despicable and tasteless lie, then it would somehow make me give in and make me agree to be your 'contracted spirit'. Is that your plan?" Kamito sighed and put his finger down, "You have guts Claire, standing here and telling lies like that."

"Lies?" One of the other students said.

"Wait, what?" Another student said.

Al the other students were confused and Claire was about to tell Kamito to be silent.

"That's right," Kamito declared strongly, "I have no relationship with Claire," Kamito crossed his arms, "here's what really happened. Claire bit off more than she could chew and was in way in over her head trying to tame the sealed spirit. It was too much for her to handle and she nearly died in her attempts before I stepped in and made the spirit contract myself. I didn't know what was going to happen but somehow I was able to tame the sealed spirit myself and then Claire got hissy claiming that I 'stole' her spirit, the same spirit that refused to be contracted to her. Claire then demanded that I be her contracted spirit and I refused because no self-respecting person would give in to an illogical, objectifying demand."

"Be quite you!" Claire demanded pointed at Kamito as she was feeling red with embarrassment, "You're my slave spirit!"

"You're so delusional," Kamito sighed sadly uncrossing his arms, "it's actually sad that you have to tell lies to make yourself look good."

"D-Do you really want me to burn you to cinders?!" Claire responded shaking with tears in her eyes.

Kamito scoffed, "Burn me to cinders…so that's how you respond just because I refuse you."

"Why you…"

"All right, that's enough!" Freya interjected annoyed and then looked at Kamito, "Kamito, just go sit where you want."

"Yes Sensei," Kamito responded respectfully, "my apologies to you."

Kamito went up to take his seat. Kamito went up the stairs to get to his seat, a whip suddenly wrapped around his midsection. Kamito was annoyed and turned to look at Claire who was gripping her whip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Claire asked, "You sit next to me."

"No," Kamito replied.

"Don't be disobedient," Claire pointed at Kamito, "you owe me."

"Claire, you have two choices right now, either let me go right now freely or I will force you to let me go, either way, you will release me and stop this idiocy right now."

"So you insist on being rebellious, do you?"

Kamito looked at Claire with a murderous glare and Claire was shocked and felt an uncomfortable chill running through her spine. Suddenly, an arrow of ice shot and tore through Claire's whip freeing Kamito. Claire and Kamito were surprised and then looked and saw who shot the arrow of ice and it was the female student with long platinum blonde hair and green eyes and she had her bow in hand.

"That's unsightly of you Claire Rouge," The platinum blonde haired student said.

"What do you want, Rinslet Laurenfrost?" Claire responded with a harsh tone.

"Give it up," Rinslet said smiling and brushing her hair back, "it's painfully obvious that he doesn't want to sit next you. He actually wants to sit next to me instead."

Rinslet put her Elemental Waffe back through the Astral Gate.

"And how did you come up with that?" Kamito asked, "I didn't give any sort of indication of such thing."

"Now now, no need to be shy," Rinslet said waving off what Kamito was saying and then got close to Kamito, "hmm, I guess you're okay in looks."

Kamito twitched an eyebrow when Rinslet got close.

"Would you like to be my servant?" Rinslet asked.

Kamito was not pleased and glared at her.

"Please tell me you're joking," Kamito said.

"I'm not joking," Rinslet said with a smile.

"Hey, don't butt in!" Claire said grabbing Kamito's arm, "He's my slave spirit!"

"Wrong again!" Kamito said grabbing Claire's wrist forcing her to let go, "Get it through your thick little skull Claire, I am not nor will I ever be your slave spirit!"

Claire clenched her teeth and glare at Kamito.

"You heard him," Rinslet said grabbing Kamito's arm, "he doesn't belong to you."

"Hey, let go!" Claire said grabbing Kamito's other arm.

"No, you let go!"

While the two girls were grabbing Kamito's arm trying to pull him to them, Kamito gritted his teeth and was losing patience.

"Can't you brats just sit down and be quiet?" Freya said annoyed with what was happening.

"Enough!" Kamito roared surprising everyone in the room, "Get your damn hands off of me! I belong to no one! I'm not some prize to be claimed."

A maid suddenly ran down toward them with worry.

"Young Miss, please stop!" The maid pleaded, "Freya-sensei is going to get mad again!"

Kamito, Claire, and Rinslet looked at the maid.

"Huh, a maid?" Kamito spoke, "A maid here in school?"

The maid suddenly tripped and would have fallen painfully but Kamito quickly freed himself and rushed and was able to save the maid from falling by holding to her stomach and left shoulder and helped her get on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kamito asked out of concern.

The maid and everyone else were shocked and amazed with Kamito's quick action.

"Oh, y-yes," The maid responded and blushed, "th-thank you."

Kamito smiled genuinely, "You're welcome, I'm glad you're not hurt."

Kamito went and sat in upper left side by himself and sat with his hands together on the desk. Claire and Rinslet were still surprised and the maid was still blushing.

"Hey…!" Claire spoke.

"Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurenfrost," Freya spoke.

The two looked at their teacher who glared at the two.

"I would like to get class started so enough with the silliness that you two are doing," Freya said.

Claire and Rinslet frowned and looked at Kamito who was still in his new seat. The other students in the class were amazed and some made comments of how dashing he was helping that maid and some made comments of how rough he was being and most of them were still shocked when Kamito countered Claire's declaration, explaining what really happened and some were upset that they fell for Claire's tale and made comments that entailed that if Claire had really tamed Kamito as she said, he wouldn't refuse her so strongly so they spoke saying that the master and slave spirit relationship was not true. Claire was hearing it and felt humiliated again and turned red and she glared at Kamito and swore he would pay for insulting and humiliating her again. Class proceeded with Kamito sitting by himself and giving Freya his undivided attention and listening to her lecture. The other students were still curious about Kamito while Rinslet was determined to have him as his servant and Claire was determined to make him her contracted spirit. After some time, class was over and Freya called Kamito to speak with him outside of the classroom while having Claire and Rinslet stayed behind as she intended to lecture them for their behavior.

"Our school's goal is to mentor the shrine princesses of strong blooded noble families," Freya explained.

"Yes, I am aware," Kamito replied.

"There are a lot of problem children in our class and having a male student is an issue in of itself."

"Yeah…um, sorry about when I raised my voice and sort of…" Kamito looked away feeling ashamed, "losing my temper. I'm not proud of how I reacted but I just can't tolerate the way both Claire and Rinslet were going on with me…trying to claim me like I'm some prize."

Freya smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I understand how you feel and I'm going to give those two a serious lecture. I just hope you don't make it a habit of raising your voice like that. We don't want other students from different classes to misunderstand what's going on. Besides, the headmistress explained the situation to me. You're going to represent the school in the Blade Dance and win, correct?"

Kamito smiled and nodded, "Yes Sensei. Well, I intend to, yes but obviously it won't be easy."

"The headmistress also told me that you already know about the Blade Dance and the function of it so I don't need to explain anything, right?"

"That's right," Kamito said with a nod.

Freya nodded, "Thought so. Well anyway, that's it from me. I understand that the headmistress wants you in her office after class was over. She wants to show you something."

"That's true," Kamito said, "so with that in mind, I'll head there right now."

"Good luck, now if you'll excuse me, I have to give a serious talk to those two. Take care of yourself Kamito Kazehaya."

"Thank you Freya-sensei," Kamito replied and left.

Freya smiled as she watched Kamito leave and then she went inside the classroom to give two of her students a serious long lecture.

Kamito arrived in front of the door of Greyworth's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Kamito," Greyworth said from the other side.

Kamito opened the door and walked in the office and saw Greyworth sitting in her desk doing some paperwork.

"Here I am, back here," Kamito said.

"Yes," Greyworth said putting the papers down on her desk neatly, "it seems you had no trouble getting to your class."

"Yes, I found it okay."

"Hmm, you know Ellis came to me earlier and was having a fit that you disappeared from her sight and she had no way of finding you."

"Well I got sick of her rude and condescending remarks about me, not to mention her constant threats she made towards me."

"Hmm, that sounds like you," Greyworth put her hands together, "I take it you also didn't care for the dwelling that was made for you."

Kamito narrowed his eyes, "No, I did not."

"I see…"

"Speaking of which, I would like to build my own small place either within the campus or out of it."

"I figured you would ask me that," Greyworth smiled, "want to show off the skills you learned in one of your jobs you had?"

"I just want to make a place for me only."

Greyworth stood up from her desk and smiled.

"Come with me Kamito," Greyworth said, "I'm going to show you something that I think you'll like."

"Huh?" Kamito replied with a raised eyebrow.

Later on, Kamito was following Greyworth carrying his small bag and his sheathed long sword while hearing whispers from the shrine princesses and their own personal evaluation about Kamito. Kamito simply ignored them and simply continued to follow Greyworth. As they continued walking, they heard someone calling Kamito's name and it was Ellis as she ran towards the two with anger towards Kamito and two other Slyphid Knights followed Ellis.

"Hello Ellis," Greyworth greeted.

"Ellis Fahrengart," Kamito said her name in disdain.

"Headmistress," Ellis greeted respectfully to Greyworth and then pointed at Kamito, "You fool, you have some nerve running and hiding from me. No doubt you've been causing trouble here already."

"You're so stupid," Kamito growled.

Ellis clenched her teeth and then looked at Greyworth, "Headmistress, Kamito Kazehaya is nothing but trouble, he obviously doesn't understand where he is or how things are. Typical male…I didn't even tell you where your class was so you probably ended up not going."

"You're just being sexist."

"Calm down Ellis," Greyworth said, "and don't worry, I know for a fact that he found his class and attended."

"He what?" Ellis replied surprised.

"That's right, I had already told Kamito which and where his classroom was and I knew he would get be able to find his way to his class."

"He…he did?" Ellis asked surprised.

"That's right, I did," Kamito said.

"Let's go Kamito," Greyworth said.

"Sure," Kamito said as he followed Greyworth.

Greyworth and Kamito continued with Ellis following them so that in Ellis's mind, Kamito wouldn't try anything with the headmistress. Kamito thought it was annoying and Greyworth was amused while assuring Ellis that Kamito wouldn't try anything with her and even if he did, it would be no big deal. Greyworth's response shocked Ellis and glared at Kamito while Kamito complained that Greyworth was teasing and she still had a bad habit of doing so. They soon arrived to an area that was a few miles away from the dormitories and there stood a small abandoned building.

"A building?" Kamito asked.

"This is…" Ellis spoke.

"This is what I wanted to show you Kamito," Greyworth said, "no one is using this building right now so with that Kamito, if you fix and clean up this place, you can live there."

"R-Really?" Kamito replied surprised.

"Yes," Greyworth said with a smile and then pointed Kamito to the side of the building where there were building and cleaning tools in buckets and tool racks that he would need to fix and improve the place inside and out, "I've already provided the tools and materials you'll need. Will this satisfy you Kamito?"

Kamito grinned and felt happy, "Yeah, it will," Kamito looked at Greyworth and nodded at her, "thanks a lot Headmistress, I appreciate it."

"Hmhm, you're welcome, nice to see you being grateful."

"Wait a minute," Ellis interjected.

"Yes?" Greyworth replied looking at Ellis.

"There's no need to provide him with anything. I've already had a dwelling fitting for him," Ellis said pointing at Kamito.

"Yes I'm aware of that and from what I understood, he didn't care for it and therefore, he's not willing to live in it."

"B-But he has to, otherwise—"

"Let me stop you right there Ellis," Greyworth interrupted, "even if I didn't provide Kamito anywhere that he could live, he would insist on building a small house for himself and if I didn't give him permission to do so within school grounds, he would have built a place for himself outside of it or somewhere in town," Greyworth shrugged, "it's just the way he is."

"But still…"

"This is the decision I made and I assure you, Kamito Kazehaya has no desire to cause trouble."

"Sound sure of it," Ellis said hesitantly.

"Of course, he is my former protégé and did work for me years ago."

"Yeah, that's true," Kamito said shifting his eyes to the side.

Ellis was surprised, "Wait, you were his teacher?"

"I was," Greyworth said with a smile.

Kamito cleared his throat, "Well if you don't mind, I would like to go ahead and get started."

"Sure, have fun Kamito," Greyworth said as she left.

Ellis was shocked and then she frowned and then got in front of Kamito.

"What is it now?" Kamito asked annoyed.

"Just letting you know, I still don't approve of you," Ellis declared.

"I don't care if you approve of me or not," Kamito replied calmly, "I'm not here to get approval from you or anyone else."

"Hmph, well I'm just letting you know if you make any trouble or causing problems to the other shrine princesses, I will have you kicked out of here, however it takes."

Ellis stormed off and Kamito sighed and shook his head and looked over the tools and smiled as he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get started," Kamito said with a bit of excitement.

Kamito began by fixing up the small building inside and out with the tools that were provided for him, hammering away and fixing up and repairing holes on the buildings. He also took the time to inspect the inside of the place and he looked at the kitchen and living room area, the place for his bedroom would be and his bathroom. Kamito saw that he had a lot of work to do but he didn't mind and he took pleasure in fixing and repairing things and since the small building is where he would live, he was excited. He reminded himself that there are time that Greyworth wasn't bad but he wished that she wasn't such an unpleasant woman but he at least knew that she wasn't a liar but he also suspect that she still didn't tell him everything that she knew that he had to be cautious. Kamito continued fixing up the place as he thought about going into town to buy the things he would need like furniture and things he would need such as food and things he would need to cook his meals.

While Kamito continued to fix up the place to make it livable for him, other shrine princesses and faculty members of the Areishia Spirit Academy were getting wind of Kamito fixing up the place that was provided to him by Greyworth and most of them were surprised and curious. Some took a peek to see Kamito working on the small building and some of them couldn't help but be impressed and seeing how hard Kamito was working. Kamito himself knew he was being watched but ignored them and just continued fixing and cleaning his own small living quarters.

**Three hours later**

In the hall, Claire and Rinslet with Rinslet's maid with her were leaving after Freya gave them her long lecture.

"Freya-sensei really drilled us," Rinslet complained.

"Hmph, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't butted in," Claire responded.

"Hmm, well at least I didn't make up the lie of taming that male Elementalist," Rinslet countered.

Claire flinched and glared at Rinslet.

"Honestly Claire, you don't know when to quit," Rinslet continued, "well no matter, I need to find Kamito."

"Oh really?" Claire said as she got in front of Rinslet, "Well, you can forget it because he won't be your slave. Kamito is going to be my contracted spirit."

Rinslet chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he made it painfully clear that he won't submit himself to you. I heard it, you heard," Rinslet turned to her maid, "you heard it too, right Carol?"

The maid named Carol nodded nervously.

"He's just being stubborn," Claire insisted.

"The one being stubborn is you," Rinslet said.

Claire clenched her teeth, "We'll see!"

Claire stormed off heading somewhere and Rinslet sighed.

"Oh well," Rinslet said, "come Carol, we need to see Kamito again.

"Oh, r-right," Carol said.

Rinslet and Carol went to see Kamito and Carol was still thinking how Kamito helped to prevent her from falling and she blushed when Kamito spoke kindly to her and how she smiled. Carol smiled and enjoyed it.

"_He really isn't a bad person_," Carol said in her head.

"_Just you wait Kamito Kazehaya_," Rinslet said in her head, "_you'll like being my servant._"

Meanwhile Kamito was at the entrance of the cafeteria and was looked at the menu and the price and Kamito gasped at prices.

"Damn they're expensive," Kamito said and then he sighed, "well, can't be helped. I'm glad I have money."

Kamito went inside the cafeteria to purchase what he could afford. He was once again getting stares from the shrine princesses and once again, he ignored the stares. Kamito looked at the foods on display and he wondered which one he could get. He was sure it would be something very small but he would have to make do again.

"Hello again Kamito," Rinslet greeted.

Kamito twitched his eyebrow with annoyance as he recognized the voice and turned to see Rinslet with Carol with her who waved happily at Kamito.

"Rinslet," Kamito said and then he looked at the maid, "oh, you're that maid."

"Yes," Carol said with smile, "I'm Lady Rinslet's personal maid, I'm Carol Nastassha," Carol bowed, "it's nice to meet you again Kamito and thank you again for helping me earlier."

"Sure, it's no problem," Kamito replied with a smile.

"You look like you're having a bit of trouble," Rinslet interjected, "perhaps I can help you."

"That's not necessary, I can manage on my own."

"Now now, no need to be shy," Rinslet said with a smile, "you pick out what you would like and I'll pay for it."

"You'll do that?" Kamito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Rinslet said happily.

Kamito sighed, "What's the catch?"

"You become my servant," Rinslet said with smile, "it's that simple."

"I knew it, well forget it, I won't be a slave to anyone, not Claire and certainly not you."

"Are you sure you want to refuse? You'll be better off in serving me and besides, I'm not like Claire Rouge and have no desire for you to be my 'contracted spirit'.

"Maybe so but you're no different from her in wanting to claim me like I'm some prize."

Kamito picked his selection and went to pay for it. Rinslet and Carol followed him.

"Kamito Kazehaya, do you really think it's a good idea to trample someone's good intentions?" Rinslet asked.

"Funny, I don't see how you have good intentions," Kamito said as he sat in a table, "you're not doing it to be kind, you're doing it so I would be a servant to you. I'm not going for that."

Rinslet couldn't believe that someone was refusing her and again.

"If you become my servant, you can spend time talking to Carol again since you seem to be very friendly with my maid," Rinslet said and then turned to Carol, "what do you say Carol, would you like that as well?"

"Oh yes, I wouldn't mind," Carol said with smile nodding at Rinslet.

Rinslet smiled and turned back and she and Carol were surprised to find that Kamito wasn't there and he was no longer in sight.

"What the…wh-where did he go?" Rinslet asked surprised.

A shrine princess with long dark blue hair and violet eyes passed looked at Rinslet and Carol.

"If you're looking for that male Elementalist, he already left," The girl said.

"Oh, already?" Carol said surprised.

"Wow, he already left and he did it without me noticing," Rinslet said, "hmm, he's fast, I'll have to stay on my toes with him. Oh well, Carol let's go back. We'll try a different approach."

"Yes Young Miss," Carol said.

Rinslet and Carol left the cafeteria. Meanwhile, in the dormitories, Claire opened the cupboard and was looking at the canned foods.

"He won't refuse to be my contracted spirit if I give him food," Claire said.

Claire took some of the canned foods and smiled as she was confident that she would get Kamito to submit to her this time through his stomach.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Rinslet and Claire pay Kamito a visit and it results in conflict that would involve three Slyphid Knights.**


	5. Troublemaking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Troublemaking**

Kamito looked all over the place and he was very pleased with himself.

"It's all finished," Kamito said happily, "now then, I need to go into town and buy furniture and other things," Kamito placed his hand on his chin, "I'll need to carry them out…time for me to call in an old favor."

Kamito turned around and headed out of the campus with his small bag to go to town. Kamito was seen leaving campus by Ellis and two of the Slyphid Knights, one had long turquoise hair and green eyes named Reishia and one had short black hair and purple eyes named Rakka.

"So that's the male Elementalist, Kamito Kazehaya," Reishia said.

"Yes, that's him," Ellis said.

"I still can't believe that the headmistress herself gave that male that building for him to live," Rakka said, "Captain, are you just going to just stand for this?"

"This is the decision of the headmistress," Ellis reminded, "so we don't have a say in this matter. However, should he be a serious problem within the academy, he will be removed permanently."

Reishia and Rakka nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Greyworth was inside her office, looking out of her window and saw Kamito walking out of the campus.

"Out to get furniture for your new residence," Greyworth said and then she chuckled, "you're quite diligent Kamito."

**Academy Town**

Kamito arrived and looked at the shops and nodded as he went on to do his shopping. He first went to the market to buy foods and then wares for cooking and condiments. He put them all in a few bags and then went to go buy a small cart for himself. He then saw a man with brown short hair and wore glasses and the man saw Kamito and was surprised.

"Huh, is that you Kazehaya?" The man said.

Kamito grinned, "It's been a while Harry."

The man named Harry smiled, "It has, so what brings you here?"

Later on, Kamito had a cart and it was carrying small light weighted furniture which was mattresses, couch, and he had his food supplies and cooking wares and dishes in the cart as well. Harry nodded looking at what Kamito had purchased.

"This is good for now," Kamito said, "thanks for the cart Harry."

"Just remember to bring it back by tomorrow," Harry said.

"I will...thanks."

Kamito said his goodbyes and pulled the cart to take it back to the academy.

**Back in Areishia**

Kamito returned to the academy with the cart of things that he purchased and as he expected, he was getting stares from the other students and they were surprised that he was pulling a cart filled with the light weighted furniture and other things he bought with his own money. He heard some of them saying things like they couldn't believe that he was actually keeping himself and was actually doing things on his own. Some made comments that it was fitting for a man who all most figured he was not from a noble family to do hard labor and the tones of those comments were callous. Kamito replied in his head by calling them arrogant spoiled brats. Kamito continued onward and got to his residence. Kamito parked the cart at the side of his residence and sighed with relief.

"Okay, time to put them inside," Kamito said as he began.

**Later on at night**

Claire was outside carrying several cans of food and headed for the small building that Kamito was staying. She was determined to get him to be her contracted spirit. She heard that men could not resist free food. Claire thought of herself as genius and was sure that this would get Kamito to submit to her. Claire suddenly heard voices and she looked and saw who it was two shrine princesses. Claire quickly hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't see her. They passed by still talking to each other and they didn't notice Claire. Claire sighed and felt relief as she came out of hiding.

"It would have been bad if they saw me," Claire said and then sighed again, "I certainly don't need any additional headaches."

Claire went on her way to get to Kamito's residence. Meanwhile, Kamito was resting on his bed looking up at the ceiling and sighed. He had just finishing putting the things away and arraigned them as he wanted.

"A job well done," Kamito said to himself, "now then…the Blade Dance."

Kamito thought about what Greyworth told him about 'Ren Ashbell' and wanted to know was it that was using his alias. He didn't have a clue but he guessed that whoever it was, the person was confident in their skill and he was surprised when Greyworth told him that the person would bring a dark female spirit. Kamito immediately thought of Restia and wondered what was going and he wondered if it was the result of what had happened three years ago. Kamito thought about what he had attempted to do when he had told the Five Elemental Lords his wish which was considered the forbidden wish and he recalled how he really didn't get the whole job done and he lost Restia as a result.

"Restia," Kamito said.

Kamito then recalled something he saw that was ominous when he tried to 'kill' the Five Elemental Lords and it was something that had completely frightened him and he was actually in complete fear. Kamito's fear got the best of him and he started to wonder if he was going to try again, would he be able to face that thing again.

"That thing," Kamito said, "it was as Restia told me, that damn thing is the reason and definitely the source of—"

A sudden knock on the front door interrupted Kamito.

"Huh?" Kamito said.

The knock on his front door occurred again and Kamito got up from his bed and went to answer the door and to open the front door and the knocking of the door continued again.

"I'm coming," Kamito said, "just a minute."

Kamito opened the front door and saw Rinslet and Carol and Rinslet was holding a tray with a bowl of hot soup.

"Rinslet and Carol," Kamito said.

"Good evening Kamito," Rinslet said with a smile.

"Hello again Kamito," Carol greeted.

"Hi," Kamito said, "so, what brings you two here?"

"I figured that what you ate earlier wasn't enough and I guess that you were being tight with your funds because you wanted to be able to afford things you have in your new home," Rinslet said, "since that would be the case, I'll let you have it if you bark like a good dog for me and promise to be my servant."

Kamito slammed the door shut in response, much to Rinslet's surprise.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kamito said and shook his head, "It seems that Rinslet is just another stupid, spoiled, selfish, arrogant aristocrat."

Kamito turned around and Rinslet started kicking the door and Kamito was narrowed his eyes and couldn't believe what Rinslet was doing.

"Listen to what I have to say, you brute!" Rinslet demanded as she continued to kick Kamito's door, "Don't just slam the door in my face!"

"Knock it off!" Kamito said being heated when he forcefully opened his door, "Don't go kicking other people's front doors. That's just despicable!"

"My, you continue to be very rude towards me," Rinslet then smiled, "but I'm willing to forgive that and give you the food right now if you lick my feet—"

Kamito slammed the door again and Rinslet decided to stop it by putting her foot to prevent it from completely closing it however, the force was too much for Rinslet's foot and she cried in pain and Carol went to frantically help Rinslet. Kamito opened the door and glared at Rinslet.

"Go away Rinslet Laurenfrost," Kamito demanded.

Rinslet looked at Kamito with defiance and Carol was looking at both of them with worry.

"You slammed the door on my foot," Rinslet said upset, "do you really think you'll get away with that?"

"You made the decision to put your foot in harm's way," Kamito replied, "it's your own fault so go away."

"You know it's rude to just slam the door in front of lady's face," Rinslet said.

"Hmph, I'd say it's more rude to try to force your intentions on someone and continually harass them," Kamito countered.

Rinslet was offended but calmed herself and put on a smile again.

"Why don't you come over to my place instead?" Rinslet asked, "Surely it's better than being here."

"Are you kidding me?" Kamito replied, "I just got through fixing, cleaning, and rearranging the place in the way I want it, I didn't work hard in making the place livable for me just so that I would leave it just like that and besides, it would just annoyed Greyworth since she went through the trouble of letting me have this place."

"If it's the headmistress that you're worry about, then don't be," Rinslet assured, "I'm sure we could come to an understanding with her."

"I don't think so and I'm not interested so leave," Kamito requested.

Kamito was about to close the door but Rinslet had her free hand on the door and Kamito was annoyed that the girl was being persistent and Carol was getting more nervous as she was worried that it was not going to end well as Rinslet went inside but didn't get far as Kamito stopped her.

"I could hire you as my butler of sort," Rinslet brought the bowl of soup close to Kamito, "what do you say? Say yes and this is yours to eat."

"Leave now," Kamito said with a glare.

Rinslet was shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Get out, get the hell out, I do have my pride and I'm not so weak-willed that I would just give in and just accept your forceful, rude demands. Besides, if I didn't give in to Claire of her wanting me to be her 'slave spirit, what makes you think I would give in to your request," Kamito pointed at Rinslet, "your approach is not going to cut it with me."

"You…" Rinslet clenched her teeth and then calmed herself and had her head down, "fine, fine…you really don't want the soup?"

"No and I want nothing to do with you Rinslet Laurenfrost. The way I see it, you're vile. Leave right now and don't you ever harass me again."

Carol was sad with how things turned out and Rinslet just stood with the bowl of soup in hand, shocked that Kamito said she was vile and then she turned around and Kamito had her out of his residence.

"Lady Rinslet?" Carol spoke with worry.

"Carol made too much and I just wanted to give you leftovers," Rinslet said and turned to face Kamito, "and here I was acting in my generous nature and you just…you just…."

"Just leave, right now," Kamito demanded giving Rinslet a hateful glare.

Rinslet bit her upper lip and Carol felt sympathy for her lady.

Rinslet!" Claire called.

Rinslet and Carol looked over and saw Claire carrying the canned foods and Claire was upset seeing Rinslet and Carol near the entrance of Kamito's residence. Kamito was annoyed and felt a headache coming on as Claire dropped the cans.

"Oh great," Kamito said, "here comes the other annoying one, the compulsive lying blabbermouth."

"Be quiet Kamito," Claire demanded as he was offended in what Kamito had just said, "don't insult me any further!"

"Make me," Kamito challenged.

Claire just glared at Kamito and then looked over to Rinslet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Claire asked and pointed at Rinslet, "Don't try to feed my contracted spirit without my permission, bitch!"

"I'm not your contracted spirit!" Kamito said getting gradually angrier.

"What was that?" Rinslet responded offended at what Claire called her.

Rinslet had Carol hold the bowl of soup and Rinslet stepped forward and crossed her arms facing Claire.

"Who's the bitch here?" Rinslet asked.

"Your house crest is a dog, is it not?" Claire asked with a smug.

"The Laurenfrost crest portrays the proud dire wolf!" Rinslet pointed out.

"Dire wolf?" Claire snorted, "Wouldn't a Chihuahua be a better fit?"

Kamito raised an eyebrow and then he looked over to his side and noticed that Carol was just smiling.

"Are you actually smiling with what's going on here?" Kamito asked.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about," Carol assured, "after all, they are really are good friends."

"I don't see how insulting each other, especially if one is insulting the someone's family name and crest as being good friends," Kamito sighed, "whatever, their petty squabble is not my concern…I should make a small dinner for myself."

Kamito closed the door and Carol wanted to tell Kamito something but she didn't get the chance and slumped as she was berated herself for not being quick.

"Claire Rouge, you've made me very angry," Rinslet said and she started to summon her contracted spirit, "Beast of fangs which bestows frost, hunter of the frozen forest, I compel thee to follow our contract of blood and appear before me now!"

A block of ice was formed and the ice shattered and the ice wolf spirit appeared as it howled and it was Rinslet's contracted spirit, Fenrir. Kamito saw what was going on from the window.

"Ah hell," Kamito said.

Claire just smiled, "Well your dog always has nice coat if nothing else."

"Again with the dog insults, Flat-Chest?" Rinslet responded, "I won't tolerate you insulting the Laurenfrost family!"

"Who are you calling Flat-Chest?" Claire replied as she summoned and brandished her Elemental Waffe, "Come, Scarlet!"

Scarlet appeared and hissed at Fenrir while Fenrir growled at Scarlet.

"I'm ending this, bitch!" Claire declared.

"I'm the one that's going to end this!" Rinslet countered.

Claire and Rinslet ordered their contracted spirits to attack and Scarlet and Fenrir attacked each other.

"You're always getting in my way!" Rinslet said to Claire.

"And you have a nasty habit of sticking your nose into other people's business!" Claire replied back.

Kamito watched what was going on from his window and couldn't believe what was going on and he came out of his residence.

"Hey! You two know you are not suppose to be fighting within school grounds!" Kamito said.

"Stay out of this!" Claire and Rinslet replied simultaneously to Kamito.

"It's all right, there's nothing to worry about," Carol assured with a smile.

"Carol, how the hell can you say that?" Kamito asked looking at Carol.

Kamito ranted about the fact that Rinslet and Claire were fighting with their contracted spirits very close and saying the two had no respect for the rules and he also concluded that both of them were only thinking of themselves and doing it for their own egos and vanities, not caring for the trouble they were causing and Carol was still just smiling and Kamito was starting to wonder what was up with Carol acting like there was no concern from her. Scarlet got on top of roof of Kamito's residence and caused a fire on Kamito's roof and Kamito saw it and screamed.

"Hey you stupid cat!" Kamito ranted.

Scarlet jumped off Kamito's roof and Claire and Rinslet saw what was happened and Carol just looked on seeing the fire on the roof.

"Oops," Claire said.

"Oh dear, now look what you've done," Rinslet said.

"I have to put this fire out," Kamito said frantically.

"Don't worry Kamito, I'll do it," Rinslet volunteered.

"You'll put it out?" Kamito asked looking at Rinslet.

"Hmph," Rinslet smiled, "do you doubt me? Just watch."

Fenrir transformed into a bow when Rinslet said the incantation and Rinslet formed an arrow of ice and aimed at the roof.

"Freezing Arrow!" Rinslet said.

Rinslet shot the arrow and the one arrow turned into multiple arrows and they struck Kamito's roof putting out the fire however the roof was completely destroyed and Kamito just stood in shock with his eyes widened.

"See? Nothing to it," Rinslet said proudly, "a piece of cake to me."

"The hell it is," Kamito said, "the roof is now destroyed."

Rinslet looked at the roof and saw it destroyed.

"Oh…I guess I overdid it," Rinslet said nonchalantly as she put her Elemental Waffe away.

"You're acting like it's no big deal," Kamito said glaring at Rinslet and then looked at the destroyed roof again and Kamito clenched his teeth being very upset, "I just finished remodeling the place for me to live in and now…"

"Hmph, typical of you Rinslet," Claire said with a smile, "you still can't control your power."

"Shut up!" Rinslet responded upset at Claire, "You're the one that started that fire in the first place!"

"What are you two doing?" Ellis spoke suddenly.

Claire, Rinslet, and Carol were surprised to hear Ellis's voice and they turned to see her as well as Reishia and Rakka with her.

"Unsanctioned fights are forbidden on school grounds," Ellis continued.

The three Slyphid Knights then noticed what happened to Kamito's roof and Kamito was still upset staring at his destroyed roof.

"What the…?" Ellis spoke.

"Hey, transfer student," Reishia spoke, "We saw that you were finished fixing the place and you were very happy with it earlier."

"Yeah, so what happened to the roof?" Rakka asked, "It looks like it got blasted."

"Kamito Kazehaya, what happened here?" Ellis asked.

"I had just finished fixing up the place and was content but then my roof got destroyed," Kamito answered and pointed at Claire and Rinslet, "destroyed by the recklessness of these two."

"You mean…?"

"The dumb dog here blew Kamito's roof away," Claire interjected pointing at Rinslet.

"Oh? Not before Flat-Chest here set it on fire," Rinslet countered pointing at Claire.

"You both are at fault for this!" Kamito said loudly, "You both are the ones that destroyed my roof!"

Claire and Rinslet were taken back with what Kamito had just said and were upset that he would say that to them.

"So that what's going on," Ellis said and then glared at Claire and Rinslet, "you two again, the troublemakers of the Raven Class, Fire Cat Claire and Ice Wolf Rinslet," Ellis sighed, "and here I thought that it would be Kamito Kazehaya that would start trouble when he got here but it seems that it's just you two again as always."

"I did hear about the disgraceful behavior the two were doing when the transfer student showed up in their class," Rakka said.

"So what was going on here?" Reishia asked, "Where you two fighting to see if you could try to control Kazehaya again? Or were you trying to make the moves on him?" Reishia snorted and looked at Rinslet, "That sounds like something a backwater noble like you would do, it's pretty sad really."

Rakka chuckled and Kamito looked back at the knights hearing what Reishia had said towards Rinslet.

"Backwater noble?" Rinslet responded and glared at Reishia and Rakka, "Want to try to say that again?"

"Young Miss, please calm down," Carol pleaded.

"And the other one isn't even a noble anymore," Rakka commented, "She's the little sister of a traitor."

Claire got offended at the fact that Rakka was referring to her sister Rubia and Rinslet narrowed her eyes at the two Slyphid Knights.

Kamito narrowed his eyes, "_Rubia Elstein…_"

**Flashback: Greyworth's Office**

"She's actually Claire Elstein, she's the younger sister of Rubia Elstein," Greyworth informed.

"I knew it…so she is related; I guess I can see why she goes by a different surname," Kamito responded.

"Yes but even with that, the other students already know she's Rubia Elstein's younger sister."

Kamito was surprised, "Wait, if they already know, then going by a different surname is pointless."

"It is but it's Claire's choice."

**Flashback End**

"Shut up," Claire said in a threatening tone towards Reishia and Rakka, "I'll burn you all into cinders."

Reishia and Rakka were ready to do something when Claire made that threat but Ellis signaled them to stop.

"That's enough, all of you," Ellis said and then looked over Kamito, "Kamito Kazehaya, I understand now that what has happened to your roof was the fault of Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurenfrost," Ellis cleared her throat, "I imagine that it will take you some time to repair the roof," Ellis then glared at Claire and Rinslet, "this building was given to Kamito Kazehaya by the headmistress herself and you two destroyed the roof after he worked hard in the repairing the building itself. I will report this and you two will receive notification of your punishment," Ellis then turned back to Kamito, "Kamito, given the unfortunate circumstances of what has happened here, I will inform the headmistress of the incident although I'm sure that even without me explaining things, she would know that you're not to blame…considering that you were her protégé and employee."

"Huh, wait, is that true?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yes, it is, Greyworth told me herself."

"Well, this is a surprise," Rakka said.

"Indeed it is," Reishia said.

Rinslet and Carol were also surprised to hear that about Kamito.

"I see," Kamito said, "and here I thought you would falsely accuse me of being part of the problem."

Ellis cleared her throat again, "I was simply informed, I'm still weary of you and upset that you broke my sword and you offended me but I'm not going to falsely accuse you just because you annoyed me, that's all but anyways, it's time to go and Kamito, you decide what you're going to do about sleeping tonight but just to remind you, you can't go to the dormitories but I won't force you to stay in the dwelling I made for you as well. Let's go."

"Yes," Reishia and Rakka said in unison.

"Wait!" Claire said glaring at Ellis, "Are you running away?"

The three knights stopped hearing Claire's accusation and Kamito was surprised in what Claire had just said.

"What did you just say?" Ellis responded.

"What, are you having trouble hearing me? I'm surprised that the Slyphid Knights are such cowards."

"Claire, are you seriously picking a fight here?" Kamito asked, "You know it seems you're always starting something."

Claire frowned, "Shut up Kamito, slave spirits shouldn't talk back to their masters."

Kamito got angry, "Enough already, I'm not your slave spirit and I will never be, get it through your damn head already."

"I said be quiet, don't talk back!" Claire said pointing at Kamito, "otherwise I really will burn you to cinders."

Kamito clenched his teeth and threw a death glare, "Claire, I'm warning you…"

"Claire Rouge," Ellis said, "your behavior is childish and I will not allow such disrespect towards the knights. You would be wise to stop picking fights, and that includes with Kamito Kazehaya as well."

Claire turned towards Ellis and huffed, "I don't care what you say about me in particular however, I will not tolerate any disrespect towards my sister!" Claire pointed at Ellis and the two other knights, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"I do as well Claire Rouge," Rinslet said happily, "I bear the fangs on those who insult the Laurenfrost family, my family. That's our family motto."

Reishia and Rakka glared at Claire and Rinslet and Ellis sighed.

"Very well," Ellis said and turned to face them, "later on tonight then…although, it will be three on two, not exactly fair."

"Do you really think you can afford to worry about that?" Claire replied in a mocking tone.

"Indeed, you shouldn't underestimate us," Rinslet added with confidence with Carol nodding in agreement.

"You're really going to regret this," Ellis said narrowing her eyes with Reishia and Rakka nodding in agreement.

Kamito just looked at his roof that was destroyed due to as he considered the recklessness and selfishness of Claire and Rinslet and clenched his teeth and he was thinking that he needed to do something about Claire and Rinslet and quickly.

"I'll tell you what thought," Claire said acting proud, "if you really insist on wanting things to be even," Claire looked at Kamito and nodded, "then Kamito will join me and Rinslet."

"What?" Ellis spoke surprised.

Reishia and Rakka were surprised as well and Kamito was shocked and was fuming that Claire would volunteer him, not even talking to him about.

"Oh, that sounds great," Rinslet said as she liked the idea.

"Hold it," Kamito interjected, "Claire, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What, can't you tell?" Claire responded, "We're going to have a duel and," Claire pointed at Kamito again, "you're going to participate, you'll help me and Rinslet beat the knights."

"Like hell I will," Kamito interrupted, "I'm not obligated to do anything for you. You have done nothing but irritated me when we first met and I can't see how you believe that you can just order me around. Do you and Rinslet have anything to say about what you've done here?" Kamito pointed at the destroyed roof, "my roof was destroyed by your actions, don't you two have anything to say about that?"

Claire scoffed and crossed her arms, "I can't believe that you're getting that upset over the roof, you fixed the place so it's not like you can't repair it again."

"That is not the issue," Kamito replied.

"Besides, it's your fault anyway."

"What?" Kamito said narrowing his eyes at Claire.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is retribution for stealing the spirit I was contracting, for refusing to be my contracted spirit, and for humiliation you put me through since we met."

"Despite what Claire is saying, if you had accepted being my servant, you wouldn't be worrying the situation you're in right now," Rinslet said, "and besides, I put the fire out for you, you should be grateful, not whining and moaning about a roof that you can easily repair again."

"Kamito doesn't want to be your servant Rinslet," Claire said, "he's going to be my contracted spirit."

"Wrong Claire, Kamito will finally accept being my servant," Rinslet replied back.

Kamito couldn't take it anymore and with how Claire and Rinslet were being while Ellis just sighed and couldn't believe that they seemed unconcerned about the damaging a building on school grounds. Kamito just sighed and made a decision.

"You know what," Kamito said, "if that's the case then I will participate."

The three knights were shocked in what Kamito said and Claire and Rinslet were happy to hear what Kamito said.

"So you finally understand," Claire said with a smile.

"You won't regret this Kamito," Rinslet said brushing her hair back.

"Yeah, I do understand and I'm sure that I won't regret this," Kamito looked at Ellis, "Ellis, I would like to propose to actually make it even as in, two on two."

"What?" Ellis said narrowing her eyes at Kamito.

"Are you serious transfer student?" Reishia asked.

"Do you understand what you're doing?"

"That's right, I do understand," Kamito said, "I would like to request that the duel be two-on-two," Kamito pointed at Ellis, "you take on Claire and Rinslet."

Claire and Rinslet got a bit concerned suddenly and they looked at each other confused and wondered what Kamito saying since he didn't immediately say his name in.

"Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurenfrost," Ellis said crossing her arms, "well, that's obvious."

"Yes," Kamito said, "as for your partner, I would like to propose that your partner is…me."

"Huh?" Ellis said surprised.

Reishia and Rakka were surprised and Claire, Rinslet, and Carol were shocked in what they had just heard.

"That's right," Kamito said, "the duel will be Claire and Rinslet against Ellis and me."

Kamito pointed his thumb at his chest while glaring at Claire and Rinslet.

"What the…Kamito, what do you think you're doing?" Claire asked angrily.

"What, can't you tell?" Kamito replied, "Participating in the duel, just like you suggested and I plan to beat you two."

Ellis, Reishia, and Rakka were still surprised while Rinslet and Claire were extremely upset in what Kamito was proposing and even Carol was sad see what Kamito was doing and she shaking her head in sadness.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The duel occurs with Kamito summoning his contracted spirit and Restia summons the demon spirit in an attempt to 'awaken' Kamito.**


	6. Duel

**Disclaimer: **I have no association with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Duel**

"That's right," Kamito said, "the duel will be Claire and Rinslet against Ellis and me."

Kamito pointed his thumb at his chest while glaring at Claire and Rinslet.

"What the…Kamito, what do you think you're doing?" Claire asked angrily.

"What, can't you tell?" Kamito replied, "Participating in the duel, just like you suggested and I plan to beat you two."

Ellis, Reishia, and Rakka were still surprised while Rinslet and Claire were extremely upset in what Kamito was proposing and even Carol was sad see what Kamito was doing and she shaking her head in sadness.

"No, that's not what was agreed on," Claire said, "it will be three on three. You can't just change things like that."

"Funny, cause I didn't really agree on anything. You're once again trying to force something on me and I'm not going for this."

"You dare betray me?!"

Kamito chuckled at Claire's statement, "That only applies that I was loyal to you and which I never was. I'm not your lackey you lying little witch."

Claire was ready to blow a gasket at what Kamito just called her.

"Are you doing this all because of a destroyed roof?" Rinslet asked upset.

"It's not just because of the roof you two destroyed. You two have done nothing but harassed and irritated me ever since we met and you two see nothing wrong with the actions you have taken. You know, I bet if it was the other way around and this was your place, you would be extremely upset. I mean, how would you feel if someone destroyed part of the place you were living? You would be angry as well."

Claire was shaking in anger and was not able to keep calm and Rinslet clenched her fists.

"Are you stupid or something?" Claire asked angrily, "That's enough," Claire pointed at Kamito, "I've had enough, you're going to assist me in this duel right now and that's because…that's because you're my slave spirit! You have no choice, after all, you stole my spirit that I was contracting and you have to take responsibility for it!"

"Enough already!" Kamito said angrily, "I'm amazed that you're still going on with that. I told you, I won't let anyone objectify me, not you or anyone else and this just confirms to me that you, Claire Elstein, really are a vile girl since you refuse to listen. You are one of the most despicable people that I had the misfortune of knowing."

Claire was wide eyed, "V-Vile…d-despicable…I can't believe you would say that about me."

"Are you really surprised Kamito Kazehaya?" Rakka asked with a shrug, "After all, she is the Calamity Queen's sister, vile and despicable as well."

Claire was shaking in anger again and turned towards Rakka, "I told you that I won't tolerate anyone who disrespects my sister!"

"Please, let's all calm down," Carol pleaded.

"Kamito, be reasonable about this," Rinslet said, "There's no need for you to just side with the knights here and besides, I've heard that Ellis Farhrengart insulted you before, seems weird that you would be willing to team up with her."

"The same thing can be said about you Rinslet," Kamito pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"You're willing to team up with Claire even though Claire called you a bitch and was making fun of your spirit and your family crest as well."

"That's different."

"I don't see how," Kamito then turned to Ellis, "Ellis, what do you say? Would you be willing to team up with me and duel against Claire and Rinslet or reject my offer and just duel against them with your two fellow knights?"

Ellis thought about it and the two knights looked at their captain.

"Captain?" Reishia asked.

"Reishia, Rakka, how do you two feel about it?" Ellis asked.

"I think it would be interesting," Rakka said.

"Yeah, it seems that transfer student is just as sick of the stupid antics of these two as we are," Reishia added.

"I'm surprised that you would be willing to team up with me," Ellis said to Kamito.

"Well for one, you didn't make a baseless assumption on this and you didn't assume that I would be on Claire and Rinslet's side on the duel declaration," Kamito pointed out, "it tells me that you do think rationally…of course, I would have like it if you had done when we met."

Ellis continued to think about while Claire demanded that Kamito take back his suggestion and just aid her and not question her but Kamito simply told Claire to shut her mouth pointing out that she has no right to try to control him and Claire was ready to throw a tantrum.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Ellis said, "the situation with what happened here was the result of Claire and Rinslet and since neither of them are even remorseful of what they done to your roof, you're looking to make them realize that are consequences of their actions and considering that you are the headmistress's former student…I suppose that it wouldn't hurt," Ellis looked at Reishia and Rakka when they nodded at her, she looked back at Kamito and nodded, "very well, I accept the temporary partnership with you."

"Thanks for accepting my proposal," Kamito said.

"Wait a minute, I won't accept this!" Claire declared.

"Neither do I, I simply cannot accept this arraignment," Rinslet said, "it's suppose to be me and Claire verses the three of you knights. I find it unfair that you would fight against us Kamito."

"That's right, besides, you're my—"

"Say that I'm your slave spirit again and it will be the very last time," Kamito interrupted giving Claire a death glare.

"Are you threatening me?" Claire replied not backing down.

Kamito then had a relaxed expression and shrugged, "If you really don't like it, that's fine, you can back out of the duel right now."

Claire and Rinslet were shocked at what Kamito suggested.

"I agree," Ellis said with a smile, "if you two don't like it then you two can back out and you can just walk away."

Reishia and Rakka smiled at what was said as well.

"It would be better for you two to walk away and we'll chalk it up as you two having temporary lapses in judgment," Rakka said.

"It would be a lot better for you two anyway and make you understand that you shouldn't be so foolish in challenging us."

Claire shook her head, "I won't back down! I refuse to back down, especially when you insulted my sister," Claire then turned to Kamito with a glare, "you're going to regret this Kamito…in fact, let's make a wager."

Claire smiled when she made the suggestion and Kamito raised his eyebrow and was intrigued.

"Okay…what's the wager?" Kamito asked.

"If Rinslet and I win, you will be my contracted spirit, no question and you will have no right to refuse me," Claire then turned to the three Slyphid Knights, "also, you three will sincerely apologize for insulting my sister and you will be forbidden to make any unpleasant comments about my sister again."

The knights clenched their teeth at Claire's conditions.

"I see…fine, I accept the conditions," Kamito looked at Rinslet, "Rinslet, I assume you want something as well."

"Hmm, if that's the case, I would like to add that you Kamito and the knights will lick my feet and bark like dogs for me," Rinslet said with smile, "that's part of my condition when you lose."

"Hmph, I guess I could allow it," Claire said, "be grateful Rinslet, I am a generous person."

"Is that so…?"

Claire narrowed her eyes at Rinslet in response and then looked at Ellis.

"What do you say?" Claire asked Ellis.

Ellis sighed, "Fine, I accept the terms should we lose."

"All right then but if Ellis and I win," Kamito said, "you two will have to admit your wrongdoings and be very sincere about it and you Claire will absolutely stop making the false claim that I'm your slave spirit and you Rinslet will stop anymore attempts to make me your servant. Also, you will do some errands for me and it will include fixing my roof."

"What other errands would that be?" Claire asked, "It's not something perverted, is it?"

"Don't be stupid," Kamito replied annoyed, "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean that I'm automatically a pervert," Kamito sighed and looked at Ellis, "What about you Ellis?"

"My pride as a knight is on the line," Ellis said, "just defeating them will be enough and their punishment will be enough, although I will have them do something and they would be unable to refuse and if they do…well, I could have them expelled."

"Fine whatever, you'll lose anyway," Claire said with confidence.

"It's settle then, we'll see you again later tonight," Ellis said then turned to Kamito, "Kamito, don't let me down."

"I won't," Kamito replied with his right thumb up.

Ellis along with Reishia and Rakka left and Claire and Rinslet looked at Kamito with glares.

"You're going to regret the foolish choice you made Kamito," Rinslet said, "I thought you were a bit smarter than that…but I guess I was wrong since you decided to side with the knights who insulted my family."

"How you see things right now doesn't matter to me," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Claire said and then pointed at him, "this is it for you, you will no longer complain, when it's over, you will be my contracted spirit," Claire had her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'll have to really drill in some manners into you when it's over and don't think that you'll get off so easily when you become my slave spirit, you'll have a lot of work to do to earn my forgiveness."

Kamito sighed, "You know Claire, you really do enjoy talking and acting so smug, acting like you unbeatable and yet, when it really comes down to it, it's really all you are, you're just talk."

Claire flinched and was offended again at what Kamito was saying to her.

"Congratulations, you just added more to your punishment when you officially become my slave spirit. I'll make sure you don't run your mouth towards me so freely ever again. Just make you don't start whining when you lose and," Claire put on a proud smile, "I'll order you to make you repent in front of the class tomorrow."

"Oh Kamito, I feel so sorry for you," Rinslet said, "you just had to go and make such a deal," Rinslet then had a bright smile, "I'm really going to enjoy having you bark like a dog and lick my feet."

"Just remember Rinslet, I'll allow you to make Kamito lick your feet and bark like a dog but that's it, afterwards, you butt out because he's going to be my slave spirit and I won't tolerate any interference from you."

"If you say so," Rinslet said shifting her eyes.

"I mean it Rinslet," Claire said with a glare.

"I hear you…"

Rinslet and Claire were walking away and Carol who had been silent most of the time just looked at Kamito and approached him.

"Huh, what is it?" Kamito asked.

"Master Kamito, regardless how Lady Rinslet acted, she does feel bad for what happened to your roof," Carol said.

Kamito narrowed his eyes, "Do really expect me to believe that?"

Carol had her head down, "No but I assure you, it's the truth."

"Carol, what are you doing?" Rinslet called.

"Oh I'm coming Young Miss!" Carol replied and rushed to get to Rinslet.

Kamito sighed and looked at his destroyed roof again and he narrowed his eyes. Kamito was going to show that he was not someone that they could bully and control.

"I need to make Claire see that I'm not someone that she should threaten so easily," Kamito said, "and Rinslet needs to learn that just because she's a noble, doesn't mean she can do whatever the hell she pleases with anyone."

Back in the dormitories, Claire was pacing around in her messy room. Claire stopped and looked around and sighed.

"Scarlet," Claire called.

Scarlet appeared and meowed at Claire and then moments later, Scarlet was putting things away for Claire while Claire sat on her bed swinging her legs.

"You really are a good girl Scarlet," Claire said with a smile, "you make me so proud."

Scarlet meowed happily in response and used her fire lit tail to incinerate the piles of paper.

"I have to win this," Claire said, "I won't forgive anyone that insults my sister."

Claire started thinking about her older sister, Rubia. For four years, Claire wanted know what had happened and why her sister did what she did. Claire refused to believe what people were saying about her and it was painful for her with the fact that the Fire Elemental Lord, Volcanicus burned the lands of the Ordesia Empire and making it impossible for people to use fire magic with the result of Claire's parents, the Duke and Duchess Elstein being sent to Balsas Prison and had their lands and titles stripped away from them. Claire felt grateful for what happened a year after the incident when Ren Ashbell appeared and won the Blade Dance and she remembered how awe inspired she was seeing Ren Ashbell and how was graceful when she moved and her radiant and stunning performance.

"_I watched her three years ago from the stands and it was that moment that I wanted to be a strong and brilliant Elementalist just like her_," Claire said to herself in her head and then sighed as she felt happy, "_I've looked up to her since then and her Blade Dance to the Elemental Lords fixed the disaster that my sister caused so I not only look up to her, I'm thankful to her for what she did_," Claire then had determined expression, "If I can't win this duel, then there's no chance I would win the Blade Dance," Claire narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't have to worry if I had a strong spirit," Claire had a bitter expression, "and I would have too if he hadn't stole that spirit from me…Kamito…" Claire thought about Kamito and how he performed a spirit contract with the spirit that Claire wanted, "I have to beat him and with that, he'll have no choice but to be my contracted spirit."

Meanwhile in Rinslet's room, Rinslet was sitting on her bed while Carol stood next her.

"Young Miss," Carol said.

"What is it Carol?" Rinslet asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Master Kamito will be dueling against you and Lady Claire."

"It can't be helped but it will be sweet when we win."

"Are you sure?" Carol asked as she was worried.

Rinslet raised her eyebrow and looked at Carol, "What do you mean am I sure? Carol, are…are you actually doubting me?"

"I-It's just that…well, if we talk to him, I'm sure he would know that it was a mistake. I know it wasn't on intentional of what happened and I know you actually felt bad with what happened to the roof."

Rinslet just looked at Carol and sighed.

"There's no point and besides," Rinslet pointed out, "you saw how Kamito was, do you really think he's in the mood to listen and besides, after everything that was said, I can't exactly back down, it would be an insult."

"But Lady Rinslet…"

"I know what you're saying Carol…but really, it's too late for that…I just have to win."

Carol was sad to hear Rinslet say what she said. Meanwhile, Kamito stood outside his residence and looked at the Spirit Seal on the back of his right hand. Kamito put his right hand out.

"Solemn queen of steel," Kamito chanted, "that which destroys demons, become my iron blade and give me power!"

A power flashed from Kamito's hand summoning his Elemental Waffe and it formed to a small dagger. Kamito looked at the Elemental Waffe and felt the power from and frowned feeling ashamed.

"This is…" Kamito closed his eyes, "dammit, it isn't fair to the spirit," Kamito sighed and opened his eyes with a sad expression, "I should have known. I still have lingering feelings and not truly committed to my new spirit," Kamito then looked at gloved left hand, "I'm still thinking about Restia," Kamito looked at his right hand and his small form of his Elemental Waffe, "I just feel bad…and it's how I shouldn't be feeling right now…I'm ashamed of myself that I'm not being resolved for my new contracted spirit."

Kamito narrowed his eyes and knew what he really needed to do and he began to concentrate and also to remind himself of his resolve and the promise he made to himself.

"Let's try again," Kamito said looking at his Elemental Waffe.

**Spirit Forest**

Kamito, carrying his sheathed long sword, was on his way to the Astral Gate where he would pass through to get to the alternate realm known as the Astral Zero where spirits and demons reside. When he arrived at the Astral Gate, he found Ellis there with Reishia and Rakka with her and they saw Kamito.

"Ah good, you've arrived," Ellis said.

"Yeah," Kamito said, "do you know if Claire and Rinslet showed up?"

"No but it doesn't matter."

"All right," Kamito said cracking his knuckles.

"I need to know something from you Kamito."

"Yes?"

"Why are you willing to form a temporary alliance with me? If you think about it, it is strange that you would be willing to cooperate with me as Rinslet Laurenfrost said, after what happened between us."

"Hmph, that is true…well, for my reason why…well, it's because I really can't stand Claire and Rinslet. They think they can do what they want and don't consider the consequences of what they've done and with you, well it's like I said before, you didn't blindly blamed me or accused me of the trouble that was going on and actually asked me what happened therefore allowing me to explain and you were not being snide or in any way being sarcastic."

"I see…so that's why…" Ellis replied and nodded, "well to be honest with you, I had a talk with the headmistress again and when I did, I began thinking that I was judging you unfairly and it was hard for me to admit that you were right, I was being biased on the fact that you're a man coming in a place of shrine princesses and I was going too far. I am sorry for the way I acted towards you when we met, it was rude of me."

"I see…thanks," Kamito gave Ellis a warm smile.

Ellis flinched and blushed a bit, "You…you don't need to really thank me and if you really want to thank someone, thank Headmistress Greyworth for setting me straight."

"I see," Kamito nodded, "okay I'll do that when I see her."

Ellis nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"We'll be watching you," Rakka said.

"That's right, show us what you're capable of," Reishia said.

"Right," Kamito said with a nod, "Ellis, when this is over, I'll repair your sword."

"You will?" Ellis responded surprised.

"Sure."

"You will huh, what's your price?"

"No price, I'll do it for free."

"Really?"

"Yeah, consider it as my thanks to you for backing me up a bit."

Ellis nodded and smiled, "I see, I look forward cooperating with you."

"I do as well," Kamito said with a smile and nod.

They activated the Astral Gate and entered the Astral Zero. When they arrived, Kamito looked around and was taking in the setting they were in.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Kamito said.

"Kamito, this way," Ellis called.

"Oh right," Kamito said as he rushed to get to Ellis.

Later on, Claire was on her way to the gate as well. Claire reminded herself that she needed to win in order to get back at Kamito, make him submit to her, get back at the knights for daring to insult her sister and also, she reminded herself that if she doesn't win, then it would be an indication for her that she would have no chance of winning the Blade Dance and that was something she could not afford to have. Claire activated the gate and arrived in the Astral Zero.

"Let's do it," Claire said to herself, "I have to win, there's no other choice for me."

Claire walked through the path and arrived at what looked like a coliseum.

"You're late Claire," Rinslet said.

Claire looked and saw Rinslet and Carol standing and waiting.

"Don't be annoying," Claire responded and then looked around, "well, where are they? Where's Ellis and Kamito?"

"Over here," Kamito spoke.

"You two finally arrived," Ellis added.

Claire, Rinslet, and Carol looked and they spotted Kamito and Ellis standing next to each other at the upper stairs and then they looked and found Reishia and Rakka at the other side.

"I am amazed Kamito," Claire said acting smug, "that you would actually show up."

"Well of course," Kamito said with a shrug, "I'm not all talk like you Claire."

Claire glared at Kamito, "I'm really going to burn you into cinders. I hope you know that."

Claire summoned her Elemental Waffe and Rinslet did the same thing while Kamito simply drew his sword.

"Rinslet, you take on Ellis," Claire suggested, "I'll take on Kamito."

"You'll take on Kamito?" Rinslet asked.

"Of course, he's going to be my slave spirit," Claire smiled, "and I need to instill discipline on him."

"All right, fine," Rinslet said with a shrug, "just don't forget what we agreed on."

"I haven't, just make sure you don't do more than what we agreed on."

"Whatever…"

Rinslet went to go face Ellis with Carol cheering her on while Kamito walked down the stairs and then he stopped and faced Claire.

"So, it's going to be you against me while Rinslet takes on Ellis," Kamito said.

"That's right," Claire responded and then she pointed her finger up and had a smug expression, "however it's like I told you before, I am a generous and forgiving person. I'll give you one last chance to beg for forgiveness," Claire then looked at Kamito and pointed at him, "you pledge yourself unquestionably to be my contracted spirit and I'll spare you."

Kamito just looked at Claire with a bored expression and just sighed.

"This is old," Kamito said, "really, really old and it's just sad."

"Kamito…" Claire said with a growl and was shaking with anger.

"You know what you can do with your 'generosity'? You can take your offer Claire and shove it!"

Claire clenched her teeth and was shaking even more.

"That does it!" Claire said upset, "You must really want me to hurt you so badly!"

Kamito got into his stance and narrowed his eyes at Claire. On the other side, Ellis was facing Rinslet.

"So you're going to take me on Rinslet Laurenfrost?" Ellis asked.

"That's right," Rinslet said with a smile and was radiating with confidence, "I hope you're prepared."

Ellis twitched with annoyance at how Rinslet was acting and was going to take pleasure in bringing her down a peg.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you," Ellis replied, "Come forth demonic wind spirit!" Ellis spoke as a strong wind formed surrounding her, "Simorgh!"

The strong winds formed to a large eagle and it was Ellis's contracted spirit Simorgh and the wind spirit charged towards Rinslet and Rinslet dodged the attack. Kamito looked back and was impressed in what he saw.

"So, that's Ellis's contracted spirit," Kamito said.

Kamito quickly dodged Claire's flaming whip attack and jumped back.

"Do you really think you can afford looking the other way when you have me as your opponent?" Claire spoke.

Kamito got his stance again.

"What's this?" Claire asked, "You're just going to use your regular sword?"

"You have a problem with it?" Kamito asked.

"You were able to tame that spirit in the shrine so easily so why won't you use it?"

Kamito frowned and stayed silent.

"You can't, can you?" Claire deduced.

Kamito just kept quiet and shifted his eyes to his left side and Claire gripped her Flame tongue hard.

"I see…you were able to tame that spirit so easily and yet you can't draw its full power, that's the truth, isn't it?" Claire clenched her teeth, "You stole that spirit from me and you can't even do things right and yet you think you can beat me with a regular sword?"

"I can," Kamito said as he moved his arms with his sword to his right side.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me without an Elemental Waffe?" Claire asked annoyed.

"I don't think I can," Kamito responded, "I know I can."

Claire clenched her teeth and felt insulted by Kamito's answer.

"Are you serious? You really are stupid, fine then, since you can't properly bring out the power your Elemental Waffe, I will beat you and make you my slave spirit."

"Don't be so sure."

Kamito charged towards Claire with speed and it surprised Claire as Kamito swung his sword causing a strong burst on the ground. Claire was able to dodge the attack and was panting as she saw the small crater on the ground where Kamito struck with his sword.

"He's fast," Claire said and then looked around, "wait, where is he?"

"Looking for me?" Kamito asked as stood right behind her.

Claire was shocked and quickly moved away while swinging her whip but Kamito deflected the whip attack with ease.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Kamito commented.

"I don't believe this," Claire said, "he was able to get behind me quickly and I didn't even notice."

Kamito charged towards Claire again and Claire brought out her left hand.

"_**Hell Blaze!**_" Claire spoke.

Kamito saw the spell and jumped in the air and then he descended to the ground head first pointing his sword and gripping his hilt with both hands.

"_**Absolute Blade Arts - First Form**_," Kamito spoke,"_**Purple Lightning!**_"

Kamito thrust the blade of his sword on the ground and caused massive damage on the ground and caused Claire to lose her balance and fall back on the ground with some of the debris scattering. Kamito walked towards Claire again with cold eyes and Claire flinched and quickly got herself up and ran to get herself some distance. Claire then quickly brandished her flame lit whip towards Kamito but Kamito caught the whip with the blade of this sword as the whip wrapped around his blade.

"I got you Kamito!" Claire said as she quickly brought out her hand, "_**Hell Blaze!**_"

Claire got her flame tongue away from Kamito's sword and her spell went towards Kamito but Kamito was able to quickly catch the Fire Ball with the tip of his sword and Claire was surprised.

"No, I got you," Kamito replied and then he narrowed his eyes, "_**Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blazing Slash!**_"

Kamito swung the blade of his sword and the sent Claire's flames right back to her and Claire was shocked. Claire couldn't dodge because the reflected flames came at her fast and the force was too much for Claire and she was sent flying and hit the ground again and dropped her whip.

"He…he was able to reflect my flames?" Claire spoke still surprised with what happened.

Claire looked and saw Kamito smiling and Claire clenched her teeth mentally telling herself that she couldn't allow herself to lose. Rinslet was shocked when she witness what was going between Claire and Kamito and she was frustrated.

"And Claire said she could handle him," Rinslet said.

Ellis was impressed and smiled seeing how Kamito was performing and Reishia and Rakka were impressed as well and were even cheering Kamito.

"Excellent Kamito," Ellis said, "that's quite impressive."

**Flashback: Greyworth's Office**

"Kamito Kazehaya is a strong individual," Greyworth said, "it would be wise not to underestimate him. I can tell you that it is unpleasant to make him an enemy however, it's way more beneficial for you to make him your ally. Do that and he will do everything in his power to help you out and he will never let you down."

"Is he really as good as you say he is?" Ellis said upset.

Greyworth sighed, "Ellis Farhrengart, you assume that he would be a problem just because he male but has he caused any trouble on campus so far?"

Ellis looked away with a frown.

"Ellis, I'm asking you a question," Greyworth said.

"Oh...uh, n-no, well, not yet but I'm sure he will."

"I've known Kamito for a long time and I know the kind of person he is and I guarantee you this, if Kamito was really trouble as you suspect, I would never allow him to even attend here," Greyworth had a serious expression, "if Kamito was really as bad you assume then it would also mean that judgment was poor on my part."

"Headmistress…" Ellis spoke with her eyes widened.

Greyworth showed a serious expression, "That's the truth, give him the benefit of the doubt and you'll see."

**Flashback End**

Ellis took the time afterwards to see Kamito as she actually had watched him working hard repairing the small residence that Greyworth provided to him and she decided to try to give him the benefit of the doubt and Ellis smiled and it was more apparent that Kamito was not so bad as she first thought and had wished to thought things better when she met him. Ellis went to pay attention to Rinslet and Rinslet shot multiple ice arrows at Ellis and Simorgh and ran.

"Huh, running away?" Ellis asked.

Meanwhile Kamito was slowly walking towards Claire and he stopped as he raised his sword in the air.

"Too bad for you," Kamito said.

"I'm not done!" Claire declared as she was about to do something.

Kamito quickly felt an incoming attack and turned and swung his sword breaking the arrow of ice in half. Kamito looked and saw that Rinslet was at the top of the stairs and was preparing to fire another arrow.

"Rinslet," Kamito said narrowing his eyes.

Claire used the opportunity to get away and ran to get herself some distance.

"Rinslet," Claire said, "what are you doing? You're supposed to be taking on Ellis!"

"Hmph, you should be thanking me," Rinslet responded smiling and with a pose, "after all, I just saved you."

"I can handle this, just concentrate on Ellis and why are you posing like that?"

"Hmm, I always need to stand above you Claire," Rinslet replied acting proud.

Claire's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "Are you serious?"

Simorgh soared through the air and Rinslet aimed her arrow at the large eagle.

"That makes a nice target," Rinslet said, "Fangs that bestow the frost, pierce, _**Freezing Arrow!**_"

Rinslet shot her arrow at Simorgh but the wind eagle spirit was able to dodge the arrow quickly and easily it surprised Rinslet and when Simorgh rushed passed her, Rinslet yelped and lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"Young Miss!" Carol shouted with worry.

"Rinslet!" Claire said with worry as well.

"Hmph, I told you not to get cocky," Ellis said with a smile and then raised her hand in the air, "Simorgh!"

Simorgh appeared above Ellis.

"Wicked winds," Ellis started with Simorgh forming strong winds, "become the lance that will pierce my enemies and appear in my hand!" Ellis had something in her hand and was spinning it and it was her Elemental Waffe and it was in the form of a tri-prong spear, "Ray Hawk!"

Rinslet clenched her teeth when Ellis charged towards her.

"You're finished Rinslet Laurenfrost!" Ellis declared.

Meanwhile Kamito just stood and pointed his sword at Claire.

"Let's end this right here and now Claire," Kamito said.

"I won't lose to someone who can't even use his own Elemental Waffe," Claire declared.

Claire brandished her flaming whip at Kamito and Kamito was dodging the attacks and moved around and elegance and grace and Claire couldn't keep up with him. Claire was getting frustrated and tried to hit Kamito but Kamito was able to dodge and counter her attacks with ease.

"And you think you boss me around," Kamito said, "what a joke!"

Kamito swung his sword hard and fast and created a huge shockwave and pushed Claire back.

"I can…because you're going to be my slave spirit!" Claire declared, "Scarlet, bite him, teach him some manners!"

Scarlet appeared roaring and charged towards Kamito.

"In that case, bring it on Scarlet," Kamito said.

Meanwhile Rinslet was on the defensive against Ellis. Rinslet fired her arrows and Ellis was deflecting them with her Ray Hawk with blades of wind attacking Rinslet.

"I have to stop her here," Rinslet said as she aimed her arrow to the sky, "_**Freezing Rain!**_"

Rinslet shot an arrow in the air and then a rain of multiple ice arrows were coming down on Ellis and Ellis used her quick thinking when she saw the attack. Ellis responded by spinning her spear and deflecting the ice arrow attacks and created the winds to surround Rinslet and Rinslet looked around and was not having a good feeling.

"Take this!" Ellis said.

Ellis directed the winds on Rinslet and Rinslet screamed as she was being brought up in the air spinning by the strong winds. Rinslet looked and was surprised to suddenly see Ellis with her in the air and Ellis stabbed Rinslet's bow and struck her down making fall on the ground and her bow broken in half forcing her Elemental Waffe to disappear. Carol screamed Rinslet's name with worry and Ellis landed on her feet and pointed her spear at Rinslet with the blonde haired girl glaring at Ellis but was unable to pick herself up.

"You lose," Ellis said.

Carol was sad to see her mistress unable to move and Reishia and Rakka smiled as they were glad their captain beat the daughter of the Laurenfrost family. Kamito and Claire saw what happened between Ellis and Rinslet.

"It looks like Rinslet lost," Kamito said.

"Rinslet…" Claire spoke clenching her teeth.

Kamito charged towards Claire again and Claire saw the attack and pointed at Kamito.

"Scarlet!" Claire shouted.

Scarlet charged towards Kamito again and Kamito narrowed his eyes as Scarlet got close to him.

"Got you little kitty," Kamito said, "_**Flying Snake!**_"

Kamito unleashed a devastating upward slash with godly speed and struck Scarlet. Claire was shocked to see what was happening as Scarlet was spinning in the air and then she hit the ground unable to move.

"Scarlet!" Claire spoke in horror.

Kamito used his speed and got close to Claire and his left hand clenched to fist and was wrapped in divine power and Claire's eyes widened as she was seeing what was happening as Kamito was giving a cold glare.

"This end for you Claire Elstein," Kamito said, "_**Destructive Impact!**_"

Kamito hit the ground near Claire with his fist and caused a massive shockwave and the shockwave struck Claire and sent her flying and she hit the ground and she saw Scarlet disappearing and Claire felt Scarlet being sent back towards her through her seal.

"N-No," Claire said upset, "it…can't be…"

Claire lost consciousness and Kamito sighed and sheathed his sword.

"It's over," Kamito said.

"Well that's it," Ellis said looking and seeing both Claire and Rinslet unable to move, "we won."

"Lady Rinslet!" Carol said loudly and looked over to Claire, "Lady Claire!"

"You did it Captain," Reishia said as she and Rakka approached Ellis.

Ellis simply nodded and looked over to Kamito who was just looking at Claire who was still unconscious.

"You should be glad," Kamito said to the unconscious Claire, "I held back because if I hadn't, you would have died from my attacks and the same can be said about Scarlet. I'm glad I was able to learn to restrain myself."

After some time, both Claire and Rinslet were able to move as Claire regained consciousness. Rinslet and Claire were not feeling good about themselves at the moment.

"Just in case you two don't know," Kamito said, "you lost."

Claire was upset, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Enjoying at the fact that Ellis and I won?" Kamito smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So that's it," Ellis said who was also smiling, "now that you two have lost, you will fulfill what you agreed on."

Rinslet and Claire clenched their teeth and was not happy with things were and Carol couldn't help but feel sympathy with Rinslet and Claire. Kamito suddenly felt an ominous presence and looked around. Ellis noticed Kamito's behavior.

"Kamito, what's wrong?" Ellis asked out of concern.

"Do any of you feel that?" Kamito asked.

"Feel what?" Ellis asked and then suddenly she felt the ominous presence as well, "Wait, I feel something, what is that?"

Soon, the three knights as well as Claire and Rinslet felt something unpleasant and they all looked up at the sky and were shocked when they saw something coming from the sky and they saw a huge black spirit that had just a mouth and small wings descending.

"That's," Kamito said with his eyes widened, "a demon spirit."

"A demon spirit?" Reishia asked, "But why, why is it here?"

"What's going on?" Rakka asked.

"A demon spirit…" Claire spoke surprised.

"…here?" Rinslet spoke surprised as well.

Kamito suddenly felt another presence although the presence he felt was faint but it felt familiar to him and he looked around but saw no one else but he recognized the presence that was faint.

"_No, could it be…_" Kamito said in his head and narrowed his eyes, "_are you here…?_"

Elsewhere out of sight sitting on a branch of a tree and watching the students of Areishia Spirit Academy was a girl with long black hair with a ribbon on the side of her hair and had dusk colored eyes and she wore a night colored dress and she was holding out her hand as a dark black energy formed from her hand as she was the one that was summoning the demon spirit. It was Restia, the Dark Spirit and who was not only Kamito's contracted spirit but someone that meant so much to him. Restia smiled and laughed softly and lightly.

"I've missed you my dear sweet Kamito," Restia said, "but you're still not the real you…so, I'll help you remember and I'll have you awaken as who you really are."

Restia smiled and was eager to see how Kamito was going to act against the demon spirit and there was a certain girl she was keeping watch to see if she would benefit for Kamito's 'awakening'.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito takes on the demon spirit and then gets himself acquainted with his contracted spirit, Terminus Est.**


	7. Terminus Est

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

**Terminus Est**

The duel concluded and Kamito and Ellis were victorious over Claire and Rinslet. However, they couldn't take it easy for long when they all felt an ominous presence and it at the sky that saw something descending and it was a demon spirit. They didn't know what was going on as they all knew for a fact that only low level spirits would be around otherwise the school would not have left the Astral Gate as it was and for them to pass through in order to have the duel. Kamito had a suspicion as he felt the presence of someone else although it was faint as the person was concealing their presence but he figured whoever it was had something to do with the demon spirit appearing before them and Kamito felt the concealing presence as someone familiar to him but he wasn't sure and he hoped that if it was the one he was thinking that the individual wasn't behind this but he knew that it was a possibility and he would want to know why.

"Damn!" Ellis spoke.

"Get back!" Kamito spoke.

Ellis and Kamito ran from the demon spirit while Rinslet and Claire were getting up and looked on seeing the demon spirit and when Claire saw the demon spirit and guessed how strong it seemed to her, she had an idea.

"Everyone fall back!" Ellis said, "I'll provide cover!"

"Hold on Ellis," Kamito said, "let me do it. You take the others and run from here as fast as you can."

"…I appreciate the thought Kamito but I couldn't ask you to do so, I'll do it after all, it's my duty as a knight."

"Captain, we'll back you up!" Reishia said.

Reishia and Rakka moved and stood next to Ellis and they both brought out their own Elemental Waffes.

"Wait a minute," Claire spoke as she walked up with determination.

"Claire?" Kamito spoke a bit confused.

"I'll provide cover."

"That isn't necessary Claire Rouge," Ellis said, "you fall back as well."

"I said I'll do it," Claire insisted, "this spirit is strong and it's what I need right now."

"What you need?" Ellis asked.

"Claire, what are you saying?" Rinslet asked.

Carol, Reishia, and Rakka were also confused in what Claire was saying.

"Wait a minute," Kamito said as he had a good idea what Claire was implying, "you're not thinking of forming a spirit contract with it, are you?"

"I am," Claire replied.

The others were shocked and Kamito shook his head.

"That's not a good idea at all," Kamito said, "that's just insane. That thing is not something you can take on easily and by yourself much less make an attempt to tame it. Forget it Claire, it won't work, there's no way you can handle that thing."

"Yes I can," Claire insisted, "this is an once-in-a-lifetime chance for me," Claire turned her head to Kamito with determination, "don't get in my way. I told you before that I need a strong spirit, a strong spirit that won't lose to anyone."

"You are in way in over your head on this," Kamito said, "just forget about it!"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Claire responded angrily, "You don't have the right!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Kamito asked angrily.

Claire turned to face Kamito, "I said you don't have the right Kamito! You stole that sealed spirit from me and you can't even produce an Elemental Waffe," Claire clenched her fists, "the fact is that…you're weak so you have no right to tell me what to do!"

"That's enough," Ellis interjected glaring at Claire, "that is uncalled for and you're crossing the line Claire Rouge."

"You say that I'm weak, huh?" Kamito said glaring at Claire, "If that's the case then it's more reason for you not to make the attempt."

"What?" Claire replied.

"I beat you in our duel Claire and I did it without using an Elemental Waffe," Kamito pointed out, "if you lost to me, someone who didn't use an Elemental Waffe, what does that really make you? I beat you using just my regular sword and my own skills."

Claire was shocked and shifted her eyes when Kamito pointed it out to her.

"What makes you think you can so much tame that demon spirit?" Kamito continued, "The one who's weak is you. You look at that demon spirit and you automatically think you can make it submit to you just like that. You have no bases of having any chance to do so, just like what happened with the shrine and your arrogance is just going to get you killed!"

"That's enough," Claire said upset and shaking, "don't say anymore."

They heard the loud roar from the demon spirit as it charged towards the students and they scattered to move out of the way. The demon spirit charged again but this time it was stopped by Kamito when he drew his sword and stabbed the demon spirit on the area just above its upper lip.

"Kamito Kazehaya!" Ellis said.

Kamito clenched his teeth as he was keeping the demon spirit at bay.

"Everyone stand back, I'll cut this thing down!" Kamito said.

"Kamito!" Rinslet spoke.

"You're so stupid!" Claire shouted angrily, "You can't kill it with just your sword!"

Ellis clenched her teeth and readied her Ray Hawk, "Reishia, Rakka, we'll give him support!"

"Right!" Reishia and Rakka said in unison.

Claire was not happy in what she was seeing and clenched her teeth, "No, I won't let Kamito take this chance away from me!"

The demon spirit spun around forcing Kamito to release him and get the sword off the demon spirit and Kamito was up in the air and wind blew the other students back and then the demon spirit released a dark energy and directed it at the Rinslet, Carol, Reishia, and Rakka. Ellis saw what was happening and moved in front of them.

"Wind, bestow upon me the hand of protection," Ellis chanted as she raised her hand in front, "_**Windwall!**_"

A barrier of wind formed and it blocked the dark energy. Claire was in the air and raised her right hand while Kamito landed on his feet and headed straight for the demon spirit again.

"Kamito!" Ellis spoke, "Claire Rouge is going after the demon spirit!"

"I'm on it!" Kamito said.

Kamito ran as fast as he could and hoped to stop Claire because he was sure that if Claire continued that she would get herself killed.

"Keeper of the red flame, watcher of the never-sleeping furnace, I compel thee to follow our contract with blood and appear before me now!" Claire chanted.

Claire's flame tongue appeared and was she was striking the demon spirit repeatedly.

"That's not going to work!" Kamito shouted, "Stop this idiocy right now Claire before you get yourself killed!"

"Shut up, don't even talk to me!" Claire responding while still striking the demon spirit, "Just stay out of my way!"

Kamito growled, "This girl must have rocks for brains."

Claire continued with her attempts and was able to goad the demon spirit to try and get her.

"Claire, come back here!" Rinslet shouted.

"This isn't good," Kamito said, "she's completely lost sight of everything. I have to stop her now otherwise she's just going to get herself killed."

Claire continued with the flaming whip attacks on the demon spirit.

"How tough can you be?" Claire said, "Become mine!"

Claire continued with the attacks striking the demon spirit repeatedly and Claire ended the assault with using her huge flame spell and it engulfed the demon spirit as the demon spirit screamed.

"I did it!" Claire said happily.

The demon spirit was just floating and destroyed the flames that had engulfed it and Claire was surprised.

"What, it didn't work?" Claire said surprised, "But how…I thought…"

The demon spirit growled at Claire and Claire was in fear as the demon spirit charged and struck the ground and caused Claire to scream and get pushed up in the air and then fall on the ground. Claire was sore and then looked back and saw the demon spirit growling at Claire again and again Claire was shaking in fear.

"My attacks had no effect," Claire said shaking in fear.

The demon spirit was suddenly struck on the side and was sent to crash to the side by the stairs. Claire and the other girls were surprised and they all saw that it was Kamito who had just struck the demon spirit when he used a sort dropkick.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Claire asked upset that Kamito interfered.

Kamito looked at Claire, "Saving you before you get killed because of your own foolishness."

"How dare you, I was doing just fine but you butted in," Claire picked herself up, "I told you to stay out of my way."

Kamito grabbed Claire's arm and it surprised her as Kamito was giving her a death glare.

"Enough is enough Claire," Kamito said, "I told you to forget about trying to form a contract with that demon spirit, it's not going to happen."

"Not with you getting in my way," Claire said then went wide eyed, "or are you planning steal that spirit from me too."

"You really are moron!" Kamito said, "Enough, I fought against frenzied spirits like this one and they're not to be taken lightly. This is way above you."

"You know nothing Kamito!" Claire said as she struggle to get herself free, "Let me go!"

"And let you get yourself killed, forget it! You already tried to tame the spirit and it didn't work, your attacks had no effect and not only that, you fell and you were shaking in fear. Trying the same thing and expect a different result is the behavior of someone who's just crazy."

Claire got angry again with what Kamito said to her and attempted to use her whip to strike Kamito but Kamito grabbed the whip and yanked it out of Claire's hand.

"I said let me go!" Claire shouted as she struggled, "I hate you!"

"Hmph I don't care if you do hate me, I'm not going to just stand by and let you get yourself killed even though you piss me off to no end."

Kamito dragged Claire with him and they met up with the others while Claire was screaming at Kamito to release her. The demon spirit was up and roared loudly and Kamito looked back and glared at the demon spirit and dropped Claire's whip on the ground.

"I'm going to destroy that demon spirit," Kamito declared.

"How do you suppose you do that?" Ellis asked.

"I have just the weapon to kill it."

"You do?" Rinslet asked.

"Yeah," Kamito looked at the other girls, "hold Claire and make sure she doesn't run off. Don't let her go, no matter what."

Ellis looked at Kamito and then nodded, "Understood, can you beat it Kamito?"

"If I don't, we're all dead and that's not an option."

"Very well, we'll leave this to you."

"It's on you Kamito Kazehaya," Rakka said.

"Do it," Reishia said.

"Be careful Master Kamito!" Carol said with worry.

"Kamito…" Rinslet spoke and then looked down on the ground.

"No, I'm going to tame that spirit!" Claire spoke, "I won't let you!"

"Hold Claire Rouge so that she doesn't get in the way!" Ellis commanded.

"Yes!" Reishia and Rakka said in unison.

Ellis looked at Rinslet and Carol, "You two help to keep Claire Rouge restrained.

Rinslet just looked at Ellis and sighed, "Fine, Carol…"

"Yes," Carol responded.

The three knights as well as Rinslet and Carol were holding Claire back and Claire was shouting to get them to let her go and not get in her way while Kamito walked as the demon spirit went to face Kamito and Kamito raised his right hand.

**Flashback: Earlier at Kamito's residence**

Kamito looked at both his hands and narrowed his eyes

"I have to do this," Kamito said, "if I'm indecisive, then I have no right to be in the Blade Dance," Kamito sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Restia but I can't keep holding back. You're not with me right now…so…"

Kamito opened his eyes and was determined.

**Flashback End**

"Here we go! Solemn queen of steel," Kamito chanted, "that which destroys demons, become my iron blade and give me power!"

A huge light flashed from Kamito's hand summoning his Elemental Waffe and it didn't become a small dagger like before but instead it was the form of the demon slaying sword. Kamito was reminding himself of the feeling as he charging towards the demon spirit and dodging its attack and he moved the same way he did as Ren Ashbell with his own dance that allowed him to win the Blade Dance three years ago. The girls were shocked in what they were seeing and were impressed with how Kamito moved and Claire stopped herself and couldn't believe in what she was seeing.

"It…it can't be," Claire said surprised.

Kamito was set to destroy the demon spirit and clenched his teeth.

"This ends now!" Kamito said as he charged toward the demon spirit.

The demon spirit and Kamito charged towards each other and Kamito jumped in the air and holding the hilt of his Elemental Waffe with both hands and gripped it tightly, he did a powerful vertical slash and then he landed on his feet and did a powerful horizontal slash making a cross on the demon spirit. The demon spirit roared loudly and was destroyed by the attack of Kamito's Elemental Waffe as the demon spirit began to disintegrate. Claire screamed no as she saw what she considered an opportunity to tame the demon spirit be destroyed while the others were awe inspired in what Kamito did.

"He did it," Rinslet commented.

"I see," Ellis said, "that must be his own Elemental Waffe."

"Again, he did it again," Claire uttered upset.

Tears were streaming from Claire's eyes and she glared at Kamito like he was an arrogant meddler. Kamito sighed and looked at his Elemental Waffe that was a form of the Demon Slaying Sword and he smiled.

"Thank you great spirit," Kamito said, "thank you so much."

"Kamito!" Ellis called.

Kamito turned and saw the girls rushing to get to him.

"That was amazing," Reishia said impressed.

"Thank goodness you're okay Master Kamito," Carol said feeling relief.

"How could you?" Claire asked upset.

"Claire?" Rinslet asked.

Claire just looked at Kamito upset, "How could you do that? I was going to form a spirit contract with that spirit but you got in my way. How are you able to produce an Elemental Waffe?"

"That's a silly question," Kamito replied, "I wouldn't actually be considered an Elementalist if I couldn't do that."

"But you couldn't do it before!"

"Really? When was that?"

"Huh?"

"When did I say that I couldn't produce my Elemental Waffe? I never said anything of the sort," Kamito pointed at Claire, "You made the assumption that I couldn't do it. The truth is that it wasn't that I couldn't, it was the fact that I didn't really want to in our duel."

Claire and Rinslet were shocked in what Kamito said.

"You didn't want to?" Rinslet replied.

"I can't believe that you did that," Ellis said, "how could you have been so sure that it wouldn't be necessary for you?"

"It was a gut feeling," Kamito answered, "and well…certain circumstance for me as well."

"Circumstances?"

"It's just something in my past, although I would prefer not to talk about it."

Ellis sighed, "All right I won't pry further," Ellis then thought, "…_for now_."

"So in our duel, you were holding back," Claire said and was shaking.

The others looked at Claire and Claire was looked very upset.

"You held back in our duel," Claire continued and she felt insulted, "all this time, I thought you weren't able to use your Elemental Waffe but it was really that you didn't feel the need to use it…I lost to somebody who didn't need to use a Elemental Waffe, the one who stole my sealed spirit from me, the one who has embarrassed and humiliated me?"

"That's enough," Kamito said, "it's over now and I'll be expecting you and Rinslet repair my roof and other things you'll be doing for me for a while, I'll show you how to repair my roof so that you two can do it."

Claire clenched her teeth and glared at Kamito again.

"Face me right now!" Claire said.

"What?" Kamito responded.

"One on one, just you and me, a duel, right now and this time, you don't hold back!" Claire demanded.

Kamito scoffed and waved it off, "No way, not worth the time."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, it's just that it's not my style to continuously beat weaklings and I'm not obligated to just fight you just because you challenge me."

Claire was shocked again.

"You're weak Claire," Kamito continued, "weak, arrogant, selfish, short tempered, and out of depth, that's all there is to it and besides, Ellis and I already beat you and Rinslet in our duel which means you're obligated to do what you two promised and don't even think about breaking your promise otherwise there will be consequences."

"Kamito is right," Ellis said, "You two lost and I will inform you two what you will have to do some time in the afternoon."

Rinslet crossed her arms and sighed as she was disappointed that she lost and it was not a pleasant feeling and Carol felt sympathy.

"Looks like we have no choice," Rinslet said.

"Let's leave here," Ellis said.

Reishia and Rakka nodded and Kamito nodded as well.

"I agree," Kamito said.

Kamito and the three knights started walking and Rinslet and Carol looked at Claire who had her head down and gritted her teeth as her pride took a major hit with what happened and then she looked and glared at the back of Kamito's head.

"Claire," Rinslet spoke, "come on, we should go."

"He's going to pay," Claire said in tears, "I swear I'll get him back for this."

All the students went through the Astral Gate and returned to the Human Realm and they walked and headed back to campus.

"Kamito," Ellis said.

"Yes?" Kamito replied.

"Earlier when you charged and defeated that demon spirit, um," Ellis blushed, "you looked very cool and amazing."

Kamito was surprised and then he smiled, "Thanks for the kind words…you know, the way you summoned your Elemental Waffe…well, looked beautiful."

"Oh really?" Ellis felt proud, "Well, I shouldn't be a surprise that you think that seeing my Ray Hawk."

"Yeah it was amazing…but I was referring to you."

"Wait, what?" Ellis replied as she flinched and was surprised to hear what Kamito said.

"I don't know, just the way you moved was graceful and beautiful," Kamito shrugged, "I was in awe in how you moved and the way you fought, I can see there's a excellent reason why you're the leader of the Slyphid Knights."

Ellis blushed further and Reishia and Rakka were surprised with the complements that he was giving to their captain.

"Wha…wha…what are you saying Kamito?" Ellis said blushing and unable to look at him.

"I'm just saying how I feel," Kamito said looking at Ellis with a smile, "no need to feel embarrassed."

Ellis was still blushing and she couldn't believe that Kamito would just say such nice things to her while Reishia and Rakka were still shocked and muttering among themselves in what they were seeing. Claire, Rinslet, and Carol were hearing them as well.

"Listen to him," Rinslet said bitterly, "acting all nice to Ellis, just because they teamed up together."

"Well he is a nice person," Carol said with a smile.

Rinslet looked at Carol and Carol nodded. Claire was still silent and upset and remember when she met Kamito and how he had acted towards her and was upset at the fact that Kamito was able to use a Elemental Waffe but didn't use in their duel and the fact that Kamito destroyed the demon spirit that Claire intended to form a spirit contract with and Claire vowed that she would make Kamito pay.

**The next morning in Kamito's residence**

Kamito was sleeping on his bed and the sun light literally hit his face since he still had no roof. Kamito was starting to wake up and he gingerly opened his eyes and just stared at the sky. Kamito slowly brought himself up and looked at his right hand seeing the Spirit Seal.

"I went all out using this great power," Kamito said to himself.

Suddenly something was moving under his blanket and Kamito wondered what it was.

"What's that?" Kamito asked.

Kamito removed the blanket and was shocked to find a naked girl with long flowing silver hair and violet eyes and wore a ribbon on one of the stands of her hair and she looked emotionless and had only her dark knee socks. Kamito just looked at the emotionless girl and blinked and blushed.

"Who are you?" Kamito asked, "And why are you in my bed naked?"

"Terminus Est," The naked girl answered.

"Terminus Est? That's your name?"

"Yes, my formal name can't be pronounced by humans so I go by Terminus Est, although you can call me Est for short."

"I see…okay, so Est?"

"Yes?"

"Why are in my bed and in my bed naked?"

"That's because I'm yours Master."

"Huh?" Kamito flinched and wide eyed, "What are you talking about?"

"I said I'm yours Master."

"I heard you but why would you say that?" Kamito looked away with his thoughts, "_This can't be right. I know I came here by myself and then went to bed and slept and I didn't see anyone here and I didn't even feel the presence of another so how is this possible?_"

Kamito turned his head and Est was close to his face.

"What's wrong Master?" Est asked.

"Uh, why are you referring me as Master?" Kamito asked still blushing.

"That's what you are, you're my Master," Est tilted her head a bit, "unless you like to be referred by something else."

"I would like that actually…"

"Then how about dear brother?"

"Uh, no," Kamito replied.

"Papa?"

"For goodness sakes, no," Kamito shook his head, "I think that's worse."

"Mmm…Onii-chan?"

"Uh," Kamito blushed and paused, "n-no, no."

"…You hesitated there, you kind of liked that one, didn't you?"

Kamito had his head down and felt ashamed, "Sorry. Please just call me Kamito."

"Okay…Kamito," Est said.

"Much better," Kamito said and looked at Est with a smile, "um so Est, you still didn't answer my question, why are you naked? Why are you only wearing your knee socks?"

"It's fine, unless…" Est gasped, "you want to see my bare legs?" Est blushed, "You pervert…"

"That is so uncalled for, you're naked and I think your idea of modesty is really off," Kamito reacted, "honestly, why is it that most of the girls that I've met recently assumes that I'm a pervert?" Kamito looked at Est for a moment and then he felt something and decided to ask, "Est, I feel something about you so I'm going to ask. You said that humans can't pronounce your formal name and now that I think about it with what's going on…Est, are you a spirit?"

Est nodded, "Yes I am, in fact, I'm your contracted spirit."

Kamito's eyes widened as he realized, "I see, then it's you…you're my Demon Slaying Sword."

"I am," Est said with a nod.

Kamito held Est's hands, surprising the spirit and making her blush and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Est," Kamito said, "you really helped me out against that demon spirit, I knew you would."

"Don't worry, I'm your sword after all," Est assured still blushing.

Kamito looked at Est and thought how cute she looked and patted on the top of her head and that made Est blush even further.

"K-Kamito," Est spoke.

"Oh," Kamito said as he stopped, "I'm sorry, does that bother you?"

"N-No, actually it's nice," Est said, "I…I don't mind. Would you please continue?"

Kamito smiled, "Well then…"

Kamito continued and Est liked it very much and felt very comfortable. Kamito looked at her and he blushed.

"_She's so cute and she's my contracted spirit_," Kamito said in his head feeling happy.

**Areishia Dormitories**

Ellis was walking in the hall and still thought about the complements she got from Kamito. Ellis blushed and stopped and was a bit confused.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Ellis said still blushing, "he said that I was….beautiful. I…I don't know how to really respond to that," Ellis took a deep breath, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him and see how he's doing and I need to anyway since he promised to repair my sword," Ellis then smiled, "I wouldn't mind teaming up with him again."

Meanwhile Rinslet sighed as she looked out of the window from her own room and Carol stood by the door.

"Lady Rinslet," Carol said.

"I know," Rinslet responded and then sighed, "well, let's go see him."

"Shouldn't we get Lady Claire?"

"I suppose…"

Rinslet and Carol left the room. Meanwhile, Claire was in her room and laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling and was still in a foul mood with what happened last night with the things that Kamito said to her when she confronted him about destroying the demon spirit she wanted to contract with.

"Who does Kamito think he is?" Claire said bitterly, "Talking down on me. He wouldn't act so high and mighty if he was my contracted spirit…he held back in our duel…just how insulting can he be? He went all out against the demon spirit but held back against me."

Claire then remembered last night when she was on her way to Kamito's residence with canned foods, that she heard two students talking about contracting ceremony and if won would gain a military spirit. Claire narrowed her eyes and decided her next course of action.

"I know what I have to do," Claire said, "since I can't get him to be my contracted spirit, I'll just have to beat him and make him regret looking down on me and not take me seriously."

There was a sudden knock on Claire's door.

"Claire Rouge, open up," Rinslet said from the other side.

"Go away Rinslet Laurenfrost," Claire responded.

Rinslet opened the door and walked right into Claire's room and Carol followed. Claire sat up and didn't like the fact that Rinslet and Carol opened the door and walked right in.

"Good morning Claire Rouge," Rinslet said.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Claire said and pointed the exit, "Leave!"

"You know we're supposed to meet with Kamito by the fountain since he's having us," Rinslet sighed, "repair his roof."

Claire sighed and got up from her bed and walked towards her door.

"You go by yourself," Claire said, "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Huh and where is that?" Rinslet asked.

"That's not something you need to know."

"Really?" Rinslet narrowed her eyes at Claire, "You're not planning to back out on the deal that was made from our duel, are you?"

Claire turned and glared at Rinslet but Rinslet wasn't surprised when Claire did that.

"Claire, do you know what will happen if you do that?" Rinslet asked.

Claire turned to her front and shook her head, "I have no intention in breaking the agreement however, I'm not going to let Kamito look down on me either. I'll show him that he can't get away with stealing and destroying spirits from me. Besides, it's not like he set a specific time to fix his roof."

Rinslet sighed, "You're so stubborn. If Kamito didn't do what he did last night, you would have been killed."

"I had the situation under control."

"No you didn't, it was obvious that the demon spirit was too much for you."

Claire clenched her teeth and glared at Rinslet, "You don't know anything. Not you, not Kamito, not anyone. Honestly, I wish you all would stop acting you all know better than me. I don't want you here in my room so let yourselves out."

Claire stormed off and Rinslet and Carol were unsure what to do with Claire. Rinslet felt sad and Carol looked over to Rinslet.

**Kamito's Residence**

Kamito was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Est and Est herself was now wearing an Areishia Spirit Academy uniform much to Kamito's relief and he was amazed that Est could form clothes and he felt glad it would be uncomfortable to him if she were to walk around naked. Afterwards, Kamito and Est were eating breakfast on the table and enjoying the food and Est was especially enjoying the food that Kamito made and felt very grateful and Kamito was happy to see that his contracted spirit was enjoying herself.

**Academy Campus**

Kamito and Est were walking on campus.

"I'm still amazed that you're the spirit that was sealed in the sword Est," Kamito said, "um, I need to ask, if you can form clothes, why did you appear before me naked?"

"I thought you be happy seeing me that way," Est answered, "although I couldn't show you my bare legs."

Kamito raised his eyebrow, "Just how embarrassed are you about that?" Kamito sighed, "But anyway Est, are you sure you don't mind, just being here right now?"

Est nodded, "I don't mind, I've been stuck in the sword for so long and I'm able to enjoy this world for the first time in a thousand years."

Est looked at Kamito and noticed that Kamito was looking at his gloved hand.

"Kamito," Est spoke.

Kamito looked at Est, "Oh…sorry, I was just…I hope I didn't make you feel bad."

"No Kamito," Est assured and she walked and got real close to him, "actually, I'm very drawn to you."

"Drawn to me, really?"

"Yes, I think that I might like you."

"Oh," Kamito blushed, "why…thank you," Kamito got curious on something, "but before you kept refusing contracts while sealed in the sword, right?"

Est turned around, "Yes Kamito, I've actually turned down 53 Elementalists."

"And yet you, a great spirit, chose to contract with me. How come?"

"Well, I guess you can call it intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Yes, you're similar to me, that's what I think."

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?"

Est turned around and put her finger on Kamito's lips.

"Kamito, it's not proper to ask a woman all her secrets," Est said.

Kamito just blinked and just looked at Est.

**Flashback: Four years ago**

Restia put her finger on Kamito's lips.

"Now now Kamito," Restia said with a smile, "it's not nice to ask a woman to tell all her secrets."

Kamito took Restia's finger away from his lips.

"Oh c'mon Restia," Kamito whined.

Restia giggled and was saying how cute Kamito was being and Kamito blushed.

**Flashback End**

Kamito had his thoughts, "_Just like Restia…_" Kamito smiled, "_oh well._"

"Look at him," A shrine princess said, "already with a new woman."

"I see that," Another shrine princess said, "Typical…"

"What a pervert," Another shrine princess said.

"Lewd beast."

"Yeah, he totally is," The first one said.

"Definitely a lewd beast," The second one said.

Kamito was annoyed and frowned and he turned to face the three gossiping girls.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone like they weren't there and I seriously suggest you cut the ignorant drivel that you three are doing," Kamito said to them with a glare.

"What was that?" The third girl asked.

"You have some nerve you man," The first girl said.

"Who do you think you are?" The second girl asked.

Kamito gave them a murderous glare and it scared the three girls and they were shaking.

"Hey, what's with that look?" The second girl asked.

"Are you planning to harm us or something?" The third girl asked

"Do…do," The first girl pointed her finger at Kamito and was still shaking, "do you know what you're doing giving us such a glaring look?"

"That's enough from you three," Ellis spoke.

The three girls and Kamito were surprised to see Ellis and Ellis approached the three girls.

"The three of you are acting in such behavior that is unbecoming, you will cease at once."

The three girls were surprised and then they decided to back down and they left. Ellis shook her head at the three and then looked to see Kamito and was surprised to see Est with him

"Thanks a lot Ellis," Kamito said with a smile.

"No need to thank me," Ellis responded, "I'm just doing my duty so you mind explaining me who this is girl is that is with you."

"Sure, this is Est," Kamito said, "and she's actually my contracted spirit."

Ellis was surprised, "Your…contracted spirit?"

"I am," Est said.

Ellis looked at Est and was surprised, "Then you're the known spirit that was sealed in the sword at the shrine."

"Yes," Est said with a nod.

"I see…so you're the legendary Demon Slaying Sword," Ellis cleared her throat and looked at Kamito, "I knew you weren't being lewd and despicable."

"Thanks for having faith in me," Kamito said with a smile.

"Uh, you don't have to thank me, really," Ellis said as she blushed again and fidgeted and felt her heart skip a beat, "_why am I feeling this way?_"

**Academy Town**

Claire was walking through town and was heading for the contracting ceremony that was being taken place. Claire was determined to gain a military spirit as she heard that a certain military spirit was powerful. Claire intended to do whatever it took to gain a powerful spirit so that she wouldn't lose to anyone and that included Kamito Kazehaya. On one of the roof, Restia wearing a cloak and a hood over her head was watching Claire walking and she smiled.

"Now then…" Restia said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Trouble occurs at the Contracting Ceremony and Kamito and Est step in to stop a frenzied spirit.**


	8. Frenzy Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, Yuu Shimizu and other respective owners does.

**Frenzy Trouble**

Claire walked heading for the contracting ceremony in hopes to get the military spirit and she frowned thinking about what happened last night.

**Flashback: Last night**

"You're weak Claire," Kamito said to Claire, "weak, arrogant, selfish, short tempered, and out of depth, that's all there is to it…"

**Flashback End**

Claire shook her heading and denied what Kamito had said to her.

"Kamito doesn't know anything," Claire said bitterly, "he's just like the rest. He doesn't understand what I go through and what I had to endure. No matter, in the end, I'm alone, no, I've been alone this entire time. I have to keep moving forward. I won't stop and I'll keep fighting alone. That's why I'll—"

"Do you want power that much?" A female voice asked.

Claire was surprised and then turned around and faced someone who was wearing a cloak and had a hood over her head and it was a girl who was smiling and under the hood was the face of the Dark Spirit, Restia.

"I'm grateful," Restia said, "Kamito has awakened thanks to you."

"Kamito?" Claire responded confused, "What are you talking about you? What do you mean awaken? Who are you?" Claire frowned, "Do you actually know that jerk Kamito?"

"A jerk you say," Restia then chuckled, "I don't know what you mean but it's still not enough. There's more to the real him."

"The real him, what are you talking about?"

Restia started to move closer to Claire and Claire was not able to move and she didn't know why. Restia put out her hand and a small dark spirit formed and Claire looked and was surprised.

"If you want power then take this," Restia said.

"Wait, is that a spirit?" Claire asked.

"Yes, something that will be able to draw out your true potential.

"My true potential?" Claire paused for a moment and figured that it was what she wanted and had the opportunity, "Does that mean that if I have this, I can even beat Kamito as well?"

Restia raised her eyebrow, "You want to beat Kamito?"

"Yes," Claire said, "I want power so that I won't lose to anyone, especially Kamito. I want him to regret all the wrong he did to me, I want to make him regret looking down on me."

"I see," Restia then had her thoughts, "_this isn't how it's suppose to be but, let's see how this plays out…after all, it is how that woman wants it…_"

Restia offered the spirit to Claire and Claire took it with her left hand and then a dark glyph appeared on her left hand and Restia smiled.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Kamito and Est were sitting on a bench and Ellis handed Kamito her broken sword that was wrapped in a cloth and Kamito nodded.

"I will repair this with care," Kamito said.

"Thank you," Ellis said and she blushed a little, "I'm counting on you."

"You got it," Kamito said giving Ellis a genuine smile.

Ellis looked away blushing and felt her heart skipping a beat and then sat next to Kamito.

"So I assume that you're waiting for Rinslet Laurenfrost and Claire Rouge," Ellis said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have them fix my roof that they destroyed," Kamito said, "and guide them to do it right."

"It must have been difficult to sleep with no roof."

"Meh, it wasn't bad and it wasn't the first time for me either…it's just the principle of the thing."

"Yes, I can understand that," Ellis cleared her throat, "it seems that I was really wrong about you. I based my judgment on you just because you're a man."

"Okay, okay Ellis, that's enough," Kamito waved it off with a smile, "you've already apologized to me so it's fine."

Ellis felt relieved, "Right…thank you Kamito," Ellis fidgeted a bit again, "say Kamito, when you have free time, I think it would be best if I showed you around the campus properly not like before."

"Oh really?" Kamito said, "Well I've already know my way through the campus, including places where I should not be…but then again, I wouldn't mind if you really want to."

Ellis felt happy and then maintained her composure, "That's good. I'm sure they are questions that you may have so when I guide you, you can ask away."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Kamito said.

Est suddenly yanked on Kamito's sleeve and pouted.

"Kamito, I don't like it when you leave me out," Est complained.

"Est…" Kamito said looking at Est and then sighed and patted her head, "come now Est, I'm not leaving you out."

Kamito looked at Est's pouty expression and he couldn't help but think she was being adorable and patted her head again.

"Est, Est, I would never leave you out of anything," Kamito said with a soft and soothing tone.

Est reacted by latching on to Kamito's arm and Kamito wrapped his arm around Est. Ellis didn't know why but she felt a bit bother with what was going between Est and Kamito.

"Kamito!" Rinslet called out.

Kamito, Ellis, and Est looked over and they saw Rinslet and Carol and Rinslet looked upset.

"What do you think you doing Kamito?" Rinslet asked upset, "Grabbing on that girl, doing something like that against her will."

Rinslet was pointing at Est shaking her finger and Carol was shocked in what was going on as well.

"Hold on, you're making a mistake Rinslet," Kamito said.

"Really?" Rinslet clenched her fists, "So you think I won't say anything and whatever you say, that's would be just it. Just because you won in our duel doesn't mean you can be lewd to other girls and molesting them. And here I thought you were more respectful than that, you lewd beast!"

"Rinslet Laurenfrost, don't make false accusation!" Ellis said, "Listen, Kamito—"

"Oh," Rinslet interrupted raising her eyebrow at Ellis, "and to think that you, the Captain of the Slyphid Knights would just stand by and watch, you hypocrite!" Rinslet summoned her contracted spirit, "Fenrir!"

Rinslet's contracted spirit appeared and Rinslet pointed at Kamito, ordering her ice wolf spirit to teach Kamito a lesson and Fenrir growled at Kamito.

"Rinslet, stop! Calm down!" Kamito shouted, "Are you actually trying to kill me?"

"Y-Yes, that's right!" Rinslet declared while blushing, "You need to die, you pervert!"

"You don't even know, Est is my—" Kamito tried to explain.

"No excuses you sexual predator, you lewd beast!" Rinslet interrupted again, not interested in hearing what Kamito was going to say, "You molester!"

Fenrir charged towards Kamito and Kamito narrowed his eyes.

"Dammit Rinslet!" Kamito said as he was about to do something.

Ellis was about to intervene as well.

"Don't worry Kamito," Est said.

"Huh?" Kamito spoke.

"What?" Ellis spoke.

Est stood in front of Kamito and held her hand out and Fenrir suddenly felt a powerful force and was made to stop in front of Est and started to whimper, much to Rinslet and Carol's surprise.

"Stand down ice wolf spirit," Est said, "Do you dare stand up to me, the holy sword that killed the Demon King?"

"The holy sword…?" Carol said still surprised.

"Sit," Est said.

Fenrir did as Est said and sat.

"Your paw," Est said.

Fenrir gave Est his paw.

"Your other paw," Est said.

Fenrir gave Est his other paw.

"Good boy," Est said as he patted Fenrir's head.

Fenrir responded by wagging his tail. Kamito was amused at what he saw and Ellis was amazed while Rinslet and Carol couldn't believe what was going with Fenrir.

"My Fenrir…" Rinslet said.

Kamito took the time to tell Rinslet and Carol who Est was and Rinslet felt ashamed for the actions and the accusations she made as she blushed and was embarrassed.

"Would really like it if you give people the chance to explain themselves before you jump to conclusions," Kamito said glaring at Rinslet, "making disgusting and false assumptions like that about me."

Rinslet turned her head as she couldn't bring herself to face Kamito.

"I'm really sorry Kamito," Rinslet said, "it was wrong of me to go off like that."

"Absolutely," Ellis said angrily, "and you have some nerve questioning my ethics as well. How dare you."

Rinslet flinched at Ellis's words, "Sorry…"

Kamito patted Est's head and Est felt happy with Kamito's action as she blushed.

"Thanks a lot Est," Kamito said with a smile.

"No problem Kamito," Est said feeling comfortable and latched on Kamito, "I am your sword after all."

"Oh, you're so adorable," Kamito said kindly.

Est simply blushed further.

"Geez, rub it in, why don't you?" Rinslet said blushing seeing how Kamito was treating Est.

Ellis blushed seeing how Kamito was treating Est.

"Anyway, all is left is to wait for Claire," Kamito said stopping his petting on Est, "when she gets here, we'll get started."

"Right," Rinslet said, "about Claire…"

"Hmm?" Kamito looked at Rinslet, "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Rinslet shifted her eyes.

**The entrance of the Academy City Coliseum**

Claire looked up and held her left wrist.

"This is it," Claire said to herself and then took a deep breath and the expression of determination, "all right Claire Rouge…let's do it."

Claire proceeded to go inside the coliseum.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Rinslet told Kamito and Ellis about what Claire said to her.

"So you have no idea where she went or what she was going to do?" Kamito asked.

"No clue," Rinslet replied and then she shrugged, "she really didn't tell me anything…not that she would anyway."

Rinslet had an upsetting expression saying the last part.

"I see…" Kamito said.

"Claire was quite upset," Rinslet said, "she was quite upset with what happened last night."

"Well of course she was…"

"You know, I think I have an idea," Ellis said.

"Huh, you do?" Rinslet asked.

"Claire Rouge desires to have a stronger spirit, right?"

"…Yes, I believe that's still the case."

"Then it's possible she went to the Contracting Ceremony that's taking place today."

"The Contracting Ceremony?" Kamito asked raising an eyebrow, "Wait is that…"

"Yes," Ellis said with a nod, "for military spirits. They get volunteering academy students and have them contracted with military spirits. The Ordesia Knights provide the spirits and the academy provides the requested personnel."

"I see…" Kamito said, "come to think of it, I heard that there's a powerful spirit you can contract with and it's called Glasya-Labolas."

"That's correct," Ellis said, "so they're getting a lot of applicants."

"And the contractors are determined by a Blade Dance, right?"

"That's correct."

"So she's heading there, huh?" Rinslet said and then looked at Kamito, "Well she did felt insulted that you held back and she did say that she wanted to beat you and force you not to hold back."

"Hmph, is that so?" Kamito replied.

"What do you want to do Kamito?" Ellis asked.

"Me?" Kamito replied looking at Ellis.

"Yes, Claire Rouge may try to back out of the agreement that was made."

"She says she has no intention in doing that," Rinslet interjected, "and I for one believe her."

"Are you sure?" Ellis replied looking at Rinslet.

"I'm positive, Claire Rouge doesn't break a promise, I know that for a fact."

Kamito looking and was figuring out Rinslet's expression and he nodded as he had a guess about something.

"Very well then," Kamito said, "we'll leave it at that."

"Hmm, still though, I decided what you and Claire Rouge will do Rinslet Laurenfrost," Ellis said, "and I wanted say it with both of you present. Oh well, it can't be helped."

"So what are you going to have us do?" Rinslet asked.

"I'm curious about it as well," Kamito said.

"No, I'll say it with both you and Claire present," Ellis said.

"I see…" Rinslet said as she had a bad feeling when she saw Ellis smile.

"Oh by the way Ellis," Kamito said.

"Hmm?" Ellis responded looking at Kamito.

Kamito took his own sheathed sword and offered it to give to Ellis and Ellis blinked surprised.

"Kamito, what are you doing?" Ellis asked.

"Since I'll be repairing your sword, I figured I can loan you mine for the time being."

"Kamito…I appreciate the thought but you don't need to do that."

"I don't mind, I have Est with me now so I can afford to loan my sword to you until I repair yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kamito said with a nod, "so go ahead."

Rinslet just looked at Kamito and Ellis and then decided to go where she believed she needed to go and Carol understanding her mistress walked behind her.

"Where are you going Rinslet Laurenfrost?" Ellis asked.

"I'm going to watch the Contracting Ceremony," Rinslet answered, "I want to see how Claire is fairing."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Kamito deduced.

Rinslet flinched and shook her head.

"T-That's not true," Rinslet denied, "I just want to see how Claire is doing because you know, she's very impulsive and very rash. I just want to see how badly she embarrasses herself."

Rinslet put on an act being so smug.

"If you say so," Kamito said rolling his eyes, "well, I guess we could go check it out, I've always wanted to see a Contracting Ceremony at the coliseum."

"Huh, so you're coming as well?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, call it curiosity on my part," Kamito then looked at Ellis, "how about you Ellis? Do you want to check it out as well?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Ellis responded, "I do want to inform Claire Rouge as soon as possible."

"Why don't come with us? You can tell Claire there, whether she succeeds or not there."

Ellis looked at Kamito and then thought about a bit more and then nodded.

"I suppose I could," Ellis said.

"Okay," Kamito said as he, Est, and Ellis stood up from the bench.

"Kamito," Rinslet spoke.

"Yes?" Kamito replied.

"Regardless what happens at the Contracting Ceremony, don't be so mean to Claire."

"Huh?" Kamito responded arching an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Claire has a lot going on and tries so hard so it would be better that you don't say anything so harshly when if she was feeling down."

"You make it sound like I pick a fight," Kamito said crossing his arms.

"I…I'm not saying that at all," Rinslet cleared her throat, "Claire is just trying so hard and she feels the need to stay strong so just, um…well…just um…take it easy with her."

Kamito sighed, "I'm not the one looking for trouble, anything I say to her is responding in what she says to me and of how insulting she was and the fact she tried to force me on something against my will so I can't make any guarantees if Claire starts something with me again, that's all."

Rinslet sighed and shook her head and then headed off first.

"Master Kamito," Carol spoke.

"Hmm, what is it Carol?" Kamito responded looking at the maid.

"Well, the truth is…"

**Academy Town**

Restia was on the roof of one of the buildings and looking at the coliseum from a distance. Restia smiled and chuckled lightly and then looked over and saw from the roof four people and one of them was Kamito.

"Well well," Restia said with glee, "looks like Kamito is headed there right now. Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to make the move to get Kamito to go the coliseum. I'm glad that it won't be necessary," Restia looked at the Ellis and pondered, "still though…" Restia looked at coliseum and thought about Claire and her desire to beat Kamito, "maybe she not the one suitable after all…"

Restia looked over to Kamito again and saw Est and Restia knew exactly about Est and she narrowed her eyes.

"So, the Demon Slaying Sword herself," Restia commented, "how ironic…her and Kamito…"

Meanwhile in the coliseum, Claire with her Flame Tongue in hand was facing two of her fellow students.

A contracted spirit in the shape of a giant ore slammed its fist towards Claire and Claire dodged the attack. Claire countered by brandishing her Flame Tongue and the giant ore contracted spirit used its arm to block the flaming attack.

"I need to get stronger," Claire said to herself, "so that I can see my sister again and hear the truth, the truth of what really happened four years ago."

Other elementalists and their contracted spirits were also fighting each other and the crowds watching were cheering with excitement. Claire was still fighting her own battle striking the giant ore spirit with the giant ore defending itself and Claire clenched her teeth as she was started to get frustrated and then she looked at the two female students and they were the same ones that Claire overheard talking to each other about the Contracting Ceremony and they were smiling as the one with long light purple hair was the one that was controlling the giant ore spirit while the one that was dark skinned and had short pale blonde hair was controlling her magic mirror contracted spirit was also enjoying what she was seeing.

"_I'm weak_," Claire said in her head, "_why am I so weak?_" Claire faced the giant ore spirit again and was setting herself to be ready, "I know I can be strong and then my sister…" Claire brought out her palm, "Flame, dance within my hand!"

Claire formed a ball of fire from her hand and the long purple haired girl laughed.

"What's that?" The long haired girl asked, "Now you're going to add spirit magic in as well?"

"You're seriously persisting, aren't you?" The short blonde hair girl asked with glee.

Claire clenched her teeth and glared at her two opponents.

"Or maybe she's just dumb," The short haired girl continued.

"She must be," The long haired girl said, "my Adamantine is highly resistance to fire, making her contracted spirit and magic useless. She sees this first hand and still doing the same thing over and over again. Oh well, finish this, Adamantine."

Adamantine got in its stance and Claire shot her fireball but it was stopped by the magic mirror contracted spirit and it reflected Claire's fireball, sending it back to her. Claire was shocked and dodged and the fire ball hit the barrier that was protecting the spectators. Claire couldn't believe what was happening and then Adamantine charged and struck its fist on the ground and Claire fell back and hit the ground. Claire picked herself up and looked at her opponents.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" The long haired girl said with contempt, "Especially considering that you're the sister of the Calamity Queen."

Claire responded to them with a hateful glare.

"Huh, what's with that look?" The short haired girl asked giving a glare of her own, "If you don't give up, you're going to die."

"I guess you're just as foolish as your sister," The long haired girl with a shrug.

"Shut up," Claire said, "that's enough."

"Huh, what was that?" The short haired girl responded.

"Hmm?" The long haired girl responded.

Claire was able to get back up on her own two feet.

"I told you to shut up," Claire said with tears and then had her thoughts, "_I can't lose, I can't allow myself to lose. I'm worthless if I'm weak and I can't have that…I refuse to prove Kamito right_," Claire clamed herself, "_I need more power._"

Claire put her Elemental Waffe away and then thought about the woman she met and gave the spirit that she said would bring out her true potential. Claire looked at her left hand and the dark glyph glowed. A thick black fog was spewing out of the dark glyph on Claire's left hand and it started to spread all around Claire

"What…what is this?" Claire asked shocked in seeing what was happening.

The black fog continued to spew out and the two girls were wondering what was going on and what was Claire doing. Kamito along with Est, Ellis, Rinslet, and Carol had just arrived in the stance of the coliseum just in time to see the black fog spreading out.

"What is this?" Ellis asked shocked.

"What the hell?" Kamito spoke shocked as well.

"Claire!" Rinslet spoke surprised seeing the black mist coming from Claire.

"What is that horrible thing?" Carol asked in shocked.

The black mist formed and it became a dark flame cat and it roared maniacally and stood by Claire. The dark flame cat spread the mist all over the coliseum and started to infect other contracted spirits and the participating elementalists and the audience were shocked in what they were seeing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The short haired girl asked.

Adamantine was infected and turned and became turned dark and had blood red eyes and then turned and punched the magic mirror contracted spirit.

"Adamantine," The long haired girl called out, "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Adamantine turned to its contracted partner and her friend and they had a terrible feeling and they ran. Other contracted spirits turned dark as well and were going berserk and the citizens screamed and ran out of the stance and were rushing to get out of the coliseum.

"The frenzy is spreading…" One person said.

"What are the knights doing?" Another person said panicking.

"What is that?" Kamito asked.

"That's a Mad Spirit," Est said.

"So that's a Mad Spirit," Kamito replied.

"A Mad Spirit?" Carol asked.

"Yes, they are spirits that posses other spirits and causing them to go berserk."

"It's not such a high ranked spirit," Est pointed out, "but the spirits that it possessed lose their ability to reason and continued to fight until they cease to exist themselves."

"Possession," Kamito said then looked at Claire.

Claire was just looking at dark glyph on her left hand.

"Claire! Claire!" Rinslet called out and then she got upset, "She's not responding."

"Is this Claire Rouge's doing?" Ellis asked.

"Lady Claire!" Carol called out.

"She seems out of it," Kamito said, "I wonder where the hell she got that damn spirit. That black beast though…could it be…Scarlet?"

"Is it really Claire Rouge's fire cat spirit?" Ellis asked.

"But why?" Rinslet asked, "Why does Claire's Scarlet look like that?"

"The effect of the possession I guess," Kamito said.

"That's correct," Est said, "that hellcat right now is extremely strong. It wouldn't cease to exist just because a demon spirit got to it."

"Claire, I bet she didn't have a clue of what was going to happen to Scarlet when she unleashed that Mad Spirit," Kamito said.

"At any rate, this has to be stopped," Ellis said.

"Yes, this can't go on," Rinslet said.

Kamito narrowed his eyes, "Est, lend me your power again."

"Of course Kamito," Est replied, "I will always do as you wish. Don't forget I'm your sword."

"Right, thanks Est."

Kamito formed a fist on his right hand, "Solemn queen of steel, holy sword that destroys demons, become my iron blade and give me power!"

The Spirit Seal on Kamito's right hand glowed and Est formed into the Demon Slaying Sword and Kamito held her in his right hand.

"Est, can you just eliminate the Mad Spirit?" Kamito asked.

"I currently do not have a valid path to my main body Kamito," Est answered, "so my ability to dispel a curse will completely dependent on your abilities."

"I see, okay understood."

"Kamito," Ellis spoke.

Kamito turned to Ellis, Rinslet, and Carol, "I going to stop this Mad Spirit now."

"I'll cover you Kamito," Ellis said with determination.

"I'll help too," Rinslet said.

"Thanks but I got this," Kamito said.

"Kamito…" Ellis spoke.

"If you three can please, help the people to make sure they are able to get away safely," Kamito said as he jumped and headed towards the center of the coliseum.

"Kamito!" Rinslet called out.

Ellis and Carol were worried for Kamito's well-being. Kamito ran and the dark hellcat, Scarlet rushed towards Kamito. Kamito sliced her in half but it had no real effect on her and Kamito just ran past her.

"Claire!" Kamito called, "Hey Claire!"

Kamito snapped his fingers in front of Claire and Claire got herself out of the trance and was surprised to see Kamito.

"Kamito?" Claire said and then she frowned, "Why are you here?"

"Take a look around you."

"Huh?" Claire then looked around and was surprised to see her surroundings, "What? What is this?"

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing and she had a look of horror.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kamito asked, "You wanted power so badly?"

Claire was still shocked and wide eyed in what she was seeing and she was surprised to see the dark hellcat in middle and looked to be gradually growing with the black mist feeding to her.

"Claire, you see what's happening right now, don't you?" Kamito continued, "It's corrupt and twisted. Surely, this isn't something that you want happening right now."

Claire flinched and then she closed her eyes, "Shut up! Just shut up Kamito!"

"Claire, this is getting real old!"

"But I need power!" Claire responded opening her eyes and had tear formed, "You just don't understand, you could never understand!" Claire thought about the aftermath of the incident that result of her sister's betrayal to the Fire Elemental Lord which the response was burning the lands of the Ordesia Empire, "Everyone refers to me as the sister of the Calamity Queen. How can someone like you possibly understand?! How could you understand how I feel or what I had to go through?! I'm alone! I've been alone this whole time!"

"Do you really believe that?" Kamito asked.

"It's a fact!" Claire responded.

Kamito sighed, "You really are an idiot."

Claire got offended and had a hateful glare towards Kamito.

"How dare you!" Claire responded, "What would you know anyway?"

"You're not alone Claire Elstein!" Kamito responded.

"What?"

"You were never alone! There is at least one who was by your side from the beginning."

Claire scoffed at what Kamito said.

"Oh really, who are you referring to?" Claire replied.

"Are you serious?" Kamito said and then pointed at Scarlet, "I'm talking about your contracted spirit, Scarlet."

Claire was taken back and then looked at Scarlet as she roared loudly.

"How can you stand here and say that you're alone when you had Scarlet with you the whole time? Your fire cat has been your support and loyal to you from day one and yet you say that you're alone. That's just being cruel and insulting to Scarlet herself."

Claire flinched and was shaken in what she was being told.

"There is also someone who tried to be there for you," Kamito continued.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked upset.

"I'm talking about Rinslet."

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"Rinslet tried to be there for you and help out and wanted to support you and the fact is that you were very close friends."

"Oh really?" Claire responded upset, "And I suppose Rinslet Laurenfrost told you."

"No, actually Carol told me, right before we left the academy to come here."

Claire was surprised and couldn't believe that it was Rinslet's maid that told him and she frowned again.

"It's obvious to me that even with what's going on, Rinslet still cares about you and both her and Scarlet were also at your side but you Claire, have staggered around blind and stupid, not seeing everything and not paying attention what was really going around you. If you're really alone as you say Claire and it is the result what you desired, a hell of your own making."

"Stop it," Claire said upset, "just stop it. I…I…"

Claire didn't what to really say and she started to break down.

"You might not want to hear what I say next but I'm going to say it," Kamito said, "don't take your contracted spirit for granted."

"What?" Claire looked at Kamito surprised, "What do you mean?"

Kamito had a bit of a sad expression and there was a roar and they looked and saw Scarlet ready to attack.

"Here she comes," Kamito said as he readied himself and his Demon Slaying Sword.

Claire just looked at the dark formed of her contracted spirit, "Scarlet…"

Claire thought about the time she had spent with Scarlet and how she was always been there for her and had been her support, even more so after the incident with her sister and she remembered that it was Greyworth who helped her out so that she could keep Scarlet and be allowed to attend the Areishia Spirit Academy. Scarlet charged and was going to maul Kamito but Kamito used his Elemental Waffe to blocking the biting attack and was keeping Scarlet at bay.

"Est, are you okay?" Kamito asked.

"I'm fine Kamito," Est responded.

Claire just looked at Kamito keeping Scarlet at bay and she felt ashamed with what was happening right now.

"This is my fault," Claire said with regret, "I wanted power so that I wouldn't lose to anyone but this…" Claire shook her head, "this isn't what I wanted…not at all."

"Get back Claire," Kamito suggested, "Mad Spirits attack their masters."

"Kamito!" Rinslet called out, "Claire!"

"Huh?" Kamito spoke.

Kamito and Claire were seeing Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis running to them.

"Ellis, Carol, Rinslet…"

"You're here as well?" Claire asked surprised.

"Kamito, all the civilians have been safely evacuated out of the coliseum," Ellis informed, "we're here to support you."

Ellis and Rinslet brought out their Elemental Waffes.

"It truly is my fault that Scarlet is now berserk," Claire said, "I have to fix this, I have to get her back," Claire brought out her hand, "Flame, dance within my hand!"

Claire formed her fireball. The others were surprised when he saw what Claire was doing.

"Spirit Magic?" Ellis asked, "What good will that do?"

"This!" Claire said as she placed her hand with her fire magic on the dark spirit seal causing her pain and it disrupted the berserk Scarlet as she wailed.

"I'm sorry Scarlet," Claire said, "I know this is my fault but I won't give in."

Kamito and the others looked back at Claire.

"Claire," Rinslet said with concern.

Claire clenched her teeth and then looked at Kamito.

"Kamito, I really hate to ask you of all people but I'm going to swallow my pride and beg you to please save her, please save Scarlet," Claire pleaded.

Kamito just looked at Claire with her pleading expression and nodded.

"Sure…" Kamito said with a nod, "that was my intention from the start."

Kamito charged towards Scarlet and quickly destroyed the core on Scarlet's forehead and Scarlet wailed. A bright light flashed and the girls were surprised and wondered what was going to happen and Kamito backed away. The other contracted spirits that were infected were now freed from the frenzy influence and a red spirit was descending down heading towards Claire and it was Scarlet back to normal. Claire was in tears and was glad to have Scarlet back as she was now.

"I'm sorry Scarlet," Claire said with remorse, "it won't happen again."

Scarlet disappeared back in the Astral Gate.

"Claire, are you okay?" Rinslet asked.

"Lady Claire," Carol said.

"Rinslet…" Claire spoke and then looked away feeling sad.

"Claire?" Rinslet said.

"It looks like everything has been resolved," Ellis said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Kamito said, "so Claire, tell me, where did you get that Mad Spirit?"

"Oh that," Claire replied, "well—"

"You didn't like my present?" Restia interrupted.

Ellis, Rinslet, and Carol were surprised and Kamito was surprised as well as he recognized Restia's voice. They turned and saw Restia landing on her feet and stood before them. Kamito was wide eyed as he saw someone who he had separated from him for three years, the one who was very dear to him.

"Restia…" Kamito spoke as he was still in shock.

"Restia?" Ellis spoke and looked at Kamito, "Kamito, do you…know this girl?"

"Restia…is it really you?" Kamito spoke as he was shaking a bit.

"It's been three years since we saw each Kamito," Restia said with a smile, "I've missed you so much."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Glasya-Labolas emerges and attacks under the influence.**


	9. The Frenzied Giant

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**The Frenzied Giant**

Kamito was facing Restia for the first time in three years.

"I've missed you so much Kamito," Restia said with a smile.

"Yes, I've missed you as well Restia," Kamito replied, "three years of trying to get any clues about you and turning up nothing and now here you are…but, this is not how I wanted our reunion to be."

"Kamito, who is this?" Ellis asked.

"That's her," Claire said, "she's the one who gave me that Mad Spirit."

Ellis, Rinslet and Carol were surprised and Kamito closed his eyes and frowned as he was upset.

"So it really was you Restia," Kamito said.

"Yes, it was," Restia admitted, "I gave her the Mad Spirit called Gespenst."

Kamito clenched his teeth and glared at Restia, "You were also the one that summoned that demon spirit when we were in the Astral Zero weren't you?"

Kamito's question surprised the girls and Restia was still smiling.

"You're very sharp Kamito," Restia said, "yes you're absolutely correct, it was me."

"It was you?" Rinslet asked surprised.

"So you were the one who was behind that attack!" Ellis said upset.

"Restia, what the hell are you trying to do?" Kamito asked angrily.

"Me? I'm just trying to bring out the real you," Restia answered.

"The real me?" Kamito replied confused.

"That's right."

"Wait, you said that before when we met," Claire said, "what did you mean by that?"

Kamito continued to glare at Restia and the others as they saw Kamito giving Restia a death glare and Restia just stood calm and the girls wondered what Kamito was going to do and how he was going to react.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" Restia asked.

"Yes I'm angry," Kamito replied, "How could you do these things? You summoned that damn demon spirit to attack us and you manipulated Claire to use the Mad Spirit, taking advantage of the state of mind she was in."

"You're awfully being nice to her considering how much she irritates you."

"Hey!" Claire said feeling offended.

"It's not really being nice, whatever issues I may have with her, it doesn't mean that would be automatically okay with the things you just did," Kamito interjected.

Claire frowned and looked away.

"I'm going to ask you again Restia, what are you trying to do?" Kamito said, "You…you never acted like this before."

"Really?" Restia replied, "Are you sure about that Kamito?"

Kamito flinched a bit and closed his eyes, "Maybe it's the result of what happened three years ago and what happened three years ago was indeed my fault…or perhaps, this is your true nature and I was just too ignorant and blind to see that," Kamito opened his eyes, "which is it, is one of them or is it both?"

Restia just stood silent.

"Answer me Restia!" Kamito said being a bit impatient.

"Hmph, you're just going to have to figure that out yourself Kamito. For now though…" Restia said and then held out her hand and a dark energy formed and it went up and it went in the pillar floating in the air.

"Huh?"

"Be prepared," Restia said, "because he will awaken soon."

"Restia…what did you just do?" Kamito asked.

The floating pillar started to glow and it was starting to crack and Kamito looked up surprised as so did the girls with him.

"He's already up," Restia said with a smile, "stay alive Kamito."

Restia spread her black wings and started to levitate and Kamito clenched his teeth.

"Stop Restia!" Kamito demanded, "We're not done!"

"Oh yes we are…for now," Restia replied as she floated in the air.

Kamito quickly ran and jumped up high enough to grabbed Restia's left ankle. Restia was surprised and she was dragged down by Kamito and Kamito held her wrist.

"I said we're not done," Kamito said.

Restia was shocked and didn't expect the actions that Kamito had just taken.

"Kamito, let me go," Restia said.

"No, not this time," Kamito replied, "I want you to tell me what you're trying to gain."

"You're quite a beast, aren't you? You never would have done this before," Restia smiled, "well, not that I would mind though…"

Kamito flinched but didn't release Restia.

"I'm not going to let you go again," Kamito insisted, "listen, whatever it is that you're trying to do—"

Kamito was interrupted by a loud roar and the pillar fell on the ground near them and was destroyed and something came out of it and landed on its feet and caused a quake. The quake gave Restia the opportunity free herself since Kamito lost his balance and she quickly flew up in the air. Kamito saw this and berated himself for failing to keep hold of the Dark Spirit.

"Restia!" Kamito shouted.

"Kamito, I advise that you worry less about me right now and more on the spirit that just landed," Restia said with a smile.

"Restia, get back here!" Kamito insisted, "We're not done here! What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me Restia!"

"Kamito, you will learn soon enough," Restia said with a smile, "Bye for now my dear sweet Kamito."

Restia disappeared and Kamito's eyes widened and he was upset and furious and it was more toward himself.

"Kamito, look out!" Ellis shouted.

Kamito looked and saw the giant spirit threw its fist at Kamito and Kamito quickly dodged the attack and moved elsewhere.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Kamito said angrily, "Restia…the desire that no one should actually wish for…but it needed to be done and I failed…but at the same time, I can't excuse her for what she done and for what she's doing now. Restia, I will find you."

The giant spirit that was infected with the possession of the Mad Spirit stomped away on the coliseum grounds and Kamito and the girls scattered to get away and they got to the tunnel and they looked on seeing the giant frenzied spirit.

"Glasya-Labolas," Kamito said, "it's now gone berserk, possessed by the Mad Spirit."

"Kamito, will you tell us?" Ellis asked.

"Huh?" Kamito responded looking at the others.

"Kamito, you know who that girl is, don't you?" Rinslet asked.

"Hmph, well it's not like I really care," Claire said crossing her arms, "but I want to know who is she and why you two know each other?"

Kamito sighed and frowned, "The girl you saw…her name is Restia and she is," Kamito shook his head, "no, I should say was my contracted spirit."

This surprised the girls of what Kamito revealed to them.

"She was…your contracted spirit?" Ellis replied surprised.

"Yeah…we separated three years ago as a result of my own failure, because I was reckless and foolish."

"Master Kamito…" Carol spoke with concern.

Kamito sighed and looked over and saw the frenzied Glasya-Labolas walking on the stance and punching the walls.

"Restia still concerns me and it's upsetting that what she did and that I failed to keep her with me again…but now's not the time for me to be depressed over it. If that thing gets to town, things will get a lot worse and waiting for backup will take too long and it would be too late," Kamito sighed, "since it's come to it, I'm going to stop it," Kamito looked over, "I'll buy you girls some time, get yourselves out and don't look back."

"Wait a minute, you're going to take on that frenzied spirit all by yourself?" Claire asked surprised.

"No, I won't be by myself," Kamito replied and then he held up his Demon Slaying Sword, "Est will be with me and help me out," Kamito looked at his Elemental Waffe, "right Est?"

"That's right," Est said.

"Having a contracted spirit with you means you're never alone," Kamito commented, "no matter what hardship you're going through."

Claire flinched at what Kamito had just said and looked away with a frown while Ellis, Carol, and Rinslet looked at each other.

"Kamito, listen—" Ellis spoke.

Ellis stopped when she and the other saw that Kamito was no longer with them and wondered where he was. They looked over and saw Kamito was already going after the Glasya-Labolas. Kamito was able to catch up to the frenzied spirit that was now moving in town.

"I have to stop this here," Kamito said, "Est, I'm counting on you. Help me."

"Yes Kamito," Est replied.

Kamito charged and slashed one of legs of Glasya-Labolas and it caused the giant spirit to wobble and roar. Glasya-Labolas turned its attention to Kamito and Kamito narrowed his eyes.

"All right, I have its attention," Kamito said.

Glasya-Labolas lunged its fist at Kamito and Kamito dodged by jumping up and the way he moved was the same way as he did his own Blade Dance three years ago as Ren Ashbell. Ellis, Rinslet, Carol, and Claire showed up and they saw Kamito moved and they were surprised as it seemed familiar to them to Ren Ashbell's own Blade Dance three years.

"The way he moves…" Ellis spoke surprised.

"It reminds me of…" Rinslet spoke.

Claire looked and thought about Ren Ashbell, "I wonder why…?"

Kamito struck the possessed spirit and with a strong slash and it knocked the spirit down. Kamito jumped in the air and spun and stabbed Glasya-Labolas in one of its eyes. Kamito pulled his Demon Slaying Sword out and the black fog appeared from its stabbed eye and moved away.

"The Mad Spirit," Kamito said.

Glasya-Labolas moved its other arm and Kamito saw it and when the hand was descending to hit Kamito, Kamito countered with a strong sword slash that cut off the frenzied spirit's arm and caused the spirit to scream loudly.

"Amazing," Ellis said impressed with what she saw.

Rinslet, Claire, and Carol continued to look on. Claire brought out her own Elemental Waffe and was about to move but Ellis stopped her by moving her arm.

"Don't bother Claire Rouge," Ellis said.

"What?" Claire responded.

"There's no need," Ellis said looking at Claire and then looked at Kamito and smiled, "Kamito can handle it. There really was nothing to worry about after all."

"Who said anything about being worried?" Claire replied with a scoff.

Claire just looked over to Kamito. Kamito jumped in the air gripping his Elemental Waffe's hilt with both hands and raised it above him.

"It's over!" Kamito declared.

Kamito did a vertical sword slash on the frenzied spirit and sliced it in half and Kamito smiled thinking about the same thing he did as Ren Ashbell.

Ellis looked at Kamito and was in awe, "Kamito, you perform just like…Ren Ashbell…I wonder…"

Kamito landed on his feet and sighed as he felt relieved and then moved out of the way as Glasya-Labolas was split in half and turned normal and disappeared as a bright light flashed. Kamito looked on and then looked at his Elemental Waffe and smiled.

"Thank you Est," Kamito said, "I couldn't have done without you," Kamito hugged his sword, "thank you."

"I'm glad to help you Kamito," Est said.

"I'm really glad," Kamito said, "I'm really glad to have you as my contracted spirit."

"Kamito!" Ellis called out.

Kamito looked over and saw Ellis running toward him and Kamito smiled and waved at Ellis.

"Ellis, glad to see you okay," Kamito said.

"Yes, and you did it," Ellis said as she stopped in front of Kamito, "you really pulled through for us again."

Kamito rubbed the back of his head, "Just doing what I needed to do."

"Well it's thanks to you that this disaster didn't get out of hand. You have my thanks."

"Hey it's no problem and besides, I couldn't have done without Est."

Kamito looked at his Elemental Waffe again and smiled. Rinslet, Carol, and Claire looked on seeing Kamito and Ellis having a friendly conversation.

"Kamito was able to pull it off again," Rinslet commented.

Claire looked on as well and just looked at her Elemental Waffe and still felt guilty for what happened to Scarlet and she also thought about what Kamito told her.

**Flashback**

"How can you stand here and say that you're alone when you had Scarlet with you the whole time?" Kamito asked, "Your fire cat has been your support and loyal to you from day one and yet you say that you're alone. That's just being cruel and insulting to Scarlet herself."

Claire flinched and was shaken in what she was being told.

"There is also someone who tried to be there for you," Kamito continued.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked upset.

"I'm talking about Rinslet."

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"Rinslet tried to be there for you and help out and wanted to support you and the fact is that you were very close friends."

"Oh really?" Claire responded upset, "And I suppose Rinslet Laurenfrost told you."

"No, actually Carol told me, right before we left the academy to come here."

Claire was surprised and couldn't believe that it was Rinslet's maid that told him and she frowned again.

"It's obvious to me that even with what's going on, Rinslet still cares about you and both her and Scarlet were also at your side but you Claire, have staggered around blind and stupid, not seeing everything and not paying attention what was really going around you. If you're really alone as you say Claire then it is the result what you desired, a hell of your own making."

**Flashback End**

Claire frowned and looked at Rinslet as she was talking to Carol and then she thought about her sister Rubia and what had happened to her parents four years ago as a result of her sister's betrayal. Elsewhere at the coliseum, a boy with dark red hair and marking on his body looked on and had a sinister grin and he was watching Kamito smiling as he was talking to Ellis.

"Kamito Kazehaya," The boy said, "it seems you haven't lost your touch in the past three years but…I will be the one who will end you and it will prove that I am the true successor of the Demon King," The boy chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart…Ren Ashbell."

The boy left afterwards. Back with Kamito and Ellis, the two walked over to Claire, Rinslet, and Carol.

"Now then, about what was agreed for our duels," Ellis said.

Claire and Rinslet flinched and they looked away with frowns.

"Hmph, I bet you're upset that came here instead of meeting with you about your roof," Claire said, "well Kamito?"

Kamito simply shrugged, "Well I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't the case," Kamito looked at the sky, "we lost most of the day dealing with the frenzied spirit but we do have tomorrow to do so with that in mind," Kamito looked at Claire and Rinslet, "I'll be expecting you two to repair my roof and like I said, I'll guide you so that you know how to do it and do it right."

"I can't believe you're making us fix your roof," Claire said upset.

Kamito shrugged again, "Well it wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you two and your petty fighting."

"All right, all right, we get it," Rinslet said and then looked at Claire, "Claire Rouge, come now, we might as well just get it over with tomorrow."

Claire moaned and then huffed, "Fine, I get it. I'll do my part."

"Good now with that settle, there is one more thing," Ellis said.

"What is it?" Rinslet asked.

"As far as I'm requiring you two will be this," Ellis said, "you two will be assisting the Slyphid Knights."

Claire, Rinslet, and Carol were shocked and Kamito was surprised and intrigued as well.

"Oh, is that so?" Kamito said.

"Wait, what?" Claire said and then she got upset, "Are you serious?"

"I am," Ellis said, "I'm not really a kidder as one would say."

Rinslet looked at Ellis stunned, "You going to have us assisting you knights for the time being."

"That's right."

"N-No, no way, absolutely not!" Claire protested, "I refuse to work with you knights, you who have all insulted my sister."

"Claire Rouge, need I remind you that since you and Rinslet Laurenfrost lost the duel to me and Kamito that you have to fulfill your promise. If you insist on backing out, then you're confirming that you're a liar and a hypocrite."

Claire clenched her teeth and neither her nor Rinslet were happy with what they were hearing.

"I expect you two to put in your best efforts and don't worry, I'll be the one making the call on what you two will be doing."

"What will you have us do?" Rinslet asked upset.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Ellis then looked at Kamito, "Kamito, will it be all right if I stop by your residence just to inform them."

"Sure, I have no problem with that," Kamito said.

"Good," Ellis said with a nod and then looked at Claire and Rinslet, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Ellis left to go back to the academy and then Claire and Rinslet gave Kamito death glares and Kamito saw them.

"Glaring at me is not going to do you two any good," Kamito said.

**The next day, Kamito's residence**

Kamito was sleeping on his bed and he was sleeping peacefully. Kamito started to slowly wake up and looked up and saw that he still had no roof.

"That's going to change today," Kamito said, "I'm going to make sure that they fix my roof."

Kamito looked over to his side and noticed someone was under his blanket. He took the blanket off and saw Est lying right next to him and naked although she still wore her knee socks. Kamito just looked at Est as he blinked as Est woke up and looked at Kamito.

"Oh right," Kamito said, "good morning Est."

"Good morning Kamito," Est replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it's very comfortable sleeping next to you."

"…Well if you're comfortable, that good enough for me."

Kamito sat up and Est followed suit and Kamito petted Est's head. There was a knock on Kamito's door and Kamito and Est looked over.

"Who is it?" Kamito asked.

"Good morning Kamito," Ellis said on the other side, "it's me Ellis."

"Oh Ellis," Kamito said as he got up from his bed, "I'll be right there."

Kamito went over and opened the door for and greeted Ellis with a smile. Est poked her head out and stared at Ellis and Ellis waved at Est when she saw her and Est just stared at her.

**Areishia Campus**

Claire and Rinslet along with Carol were on their way to Kamito's residence and neither of them was happy with the arrangement. It was upsetting for them of what they had to do for Kamito and the fact that Ellis was going to have them temporarily assist the Slyphid Knights. Claire thought about what happened with the duel and the events that occurred yesterday including the girl she met and when she showed up again and the revelation that she was Kamito's contracted spirit and then Claire remembered how Kamito moved when fighting the Glasya-Labolas. Claire figured that she might as well actually ask Kamito to team up with her so that it would better her chance.

"What are you thinking about?" Rinslet suddenly asked.

Claire flinched and then looked away with a frown, "That's none of your business Rinslet Laurenfrost."

"Hmm, you're thinking of having Kamito team up with you for the Blade Dance."

Claire was shocked, "How did you know that? Can you read my mind?"

"No, I was just guessing."

Claire flinched again and clenched her teeth.

"Wait, are you actually serious?" Rinslet asked surprised.

Claire had a calm expression and nodded, "I am. Kamito may prove useful to me to win the Blade Dance."

"Right…well that assume that he wants to team up with you."

"He will," Claire said with confidence, "I know he doesn't have a team so it would only be logical for him to team up with me."

"Hmm…" Rinslet looked forward and wondered if that was true.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the academy's campus, a carriage had just entered. Inside the carriage was a girl with long purple hair and orange eyes. She slid the curtain and looked at the academy and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you real soon Kamito," The girl said with a smile, "I'll finally be able to be with you again."

The girl smiled as she thought about the time she met Kamito three years ago and then the time Kamito would visit her every chance he had and they both had smiles when they spend time with each other and then remember Kamito's smiling face as he extended his hand for her. The girl blushed at the anticipation of seeing Kamito again.

"I'm sure that if I ask, Kamito will help me out," The girl said still smiling, "that's the kind of person he is…the person I fell in love with."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: ****Fianna Ray Ordesia reunites with Kamito and asks for his aid as the two spends time with each other.**


	10. Fianna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Fianna**

Claire, Rinslet, and Carol arrived near Kamito's residence and Kamito, Est, and Ellis were there waiting for them.

"Good morning," Kamito greeted.

"Ah good morning Master Kamito," Carol greeted.

"Morning," Rinslet said.

Claire crossed her arms and frowned and Kamito simply shrugged it off.

"Kamito and I discussed things and we decided that you two will begin with fixing his roof today and then tomorrow, you two will be assisting the knights in our duties," Ellis said.

"Are we really going to do this?" Claire asked not liking the idea of being anywhere near the knights.

"Yes you are Claire Rouge," Ellis said, "why do you insist on making me repeat myself?"

Claire scoffed and was bitter.

"Let's just put up with it for now," Rinslet suggested to Claire, "it won't be long anyway."

"But still…"

A bit more discussion went on and then afterwards, they started to head to their respective classes.

"By the way Kamito," Ellis said, "before I forget…"

"Yes?" Kamito replied.

"The headmistress wants to see you in her office before you attend class."

"Huh, about what?" Kamito asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

"Hmm, well alright, I'll see what she needs."

"Right," Ellis said with a nod.

"Fine, if that's all then let's go," Claire said as she walked past the others.

Rinslet sighed and shrugged and walked past Kamito and Ellis with Carol following right behind her. Moments later, Kamito and Est arrived at the door of Greyworth's office and Kamito knocked on the door and was about to speak.

"Come in Kamito," Greyworth said from the other side.

Kamito was surprised and he looked at Est who nodded and they both entered the office and Kamito closed the door behind them.

"Ellis told me that you wanted to see me about something," Kamito said.

"Hello Kamito," Greyworth greeted and then looked at Est, "and you as well, Miss Demon Slayer."

"Hello," Est replied.

"Took you a bit long for you to get here Kamito," Greyworth commented.

"I don't know what you mean?" Kamito replied with a shrug and smile, "I got the message and came straight here. What, you think I was intentionally lagging?"

Greyworth grinned, "So now you're talking back, huh? I wonder what happened to the innocent honest boy I once knew."

"I don't know about that…but I know you haven't changed. Most of the time, you're still an unpleasant woman."

"Heh, well regardless, one thing for sure is that you haven't lost your touch when you fought that frenzied spirit yesterday and even though you weren't able to keep that Dark Spirit with you, you didn't get so depressed over it."

"Well, it's upsetting that Restia left me and things she did bothers me but I can't let it get to me, I'll just have to find a way to bring Restia back to me."

"You're quite resolved," Greyworth said with a smile, "I like that about you."

Kamito flinched and blushed as he looked away, "Stop that."

"Oh my, you're blushing," Greyworth teased playfully, "You're so cute with that look on your face."

Kamito twitched his eyebrow and Est was looking between Kamito and Greyworth.

"Well anyway Kamito, the real reason I called you here is the fact that we have a new student here," Greyworth looked over to a door, "come in," Greyworth looked over to Kamito, "she's will be transferring her from now on and will be in the same class as you."

The door opened and a girl appeared and it was the girl with long purple hair and wore a different version of the academy's uniform and she faced Kamito with a smile and Kamito was surprised as it was someone he knew.

"That's right, the second princess of the Ordesia Empire, the one you befriended three years ago," Greyworth said, "Fianna Ray Ordesia."

"Fianna," Kamito said happily.

"Hi Kamito," The girl named Fianna said happily.

Kamito smiled as he looked at the girl who was the second princess of the Ordesia Empire.

**Flashback: Three years ago in the forest of the Astral Zero**

Fianna was running for her life through the forest as she was being chased by a Dryad. Fianna then stopped and turned around and put out her hand.

"_**Faerie Flare**_!" Fianna spoke casting a spell.

Her spell didn't have any effect on the Dryad and it shocked her and got her frustrated.

"I won't be able to get away," Fianna said and then looked at monster that was slowly approaching her, "m-my knight can take care of you like a hot knife on butter!"

Fianna attempted to summon her contracted spirit but it ended in failure and she felt weak and fell on the ground. It was the same for her, she would attempt to try to summon her contracted spirit but it would end in failure as a result of the trauma she suffered a year earlier when she confronted Rubia Elstein. She looked up and saw the Dryad roaring loudly and was about to move in to kill but suddenly, the arm of Dryad was cut off and then monster roared loudly. Fianna looked and saw who was it that had just protected her and it was boy was same age as her holding a sword in his left hand and it was Kamito.

"Stay there," Kamito said, "it's dangerous."

Kamito jumped up in the air as the Dryad tried to strike Kamito with its other arm, only for Kamito slash that arm off as well and then Kamito raised his sword in the air and did a strong vertical slash, cutting the Dryad in half. The Dryad fell on the ground and disintegrated as it screamed in anguish. Fianna just looked on in awe in what she had just witnessed and Kamito sighed in relief and then looked on.

"I suppose I overdid it," Kamito said, "I intended to just injure it as little as possible."

Fianna looked at Kamito and she wasn't sure why but she had the feeling that she had seen him before. Kamito walked to Fianna and extended his hand with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Kamito asked, "Can you stand?"

"Yes," Fianna said as she took Kamito's hand and got up, "thank you for saving me."

Kamito smiled at this, "I'm glad. I'd never forgive myself if I had come too late."

Fianna glanced at Kamito's sword and then she realized that it was same one used by Ren Ashbell and she put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"_That Elemental Waffe…_" Fianna thought and then she was shocked, "n-no way, you can't be…why?"

"Huh?" Kamito spoke confused and then he looked at his Elemental Waffe and he realized his mistake, "Ah crap!"

Kamito held his sword behind him and then he had a worried look as he saw Fianna's stunned expression.

"Why is Ren Ashbell a guy?" Fianna asked pointing her finger at Kamito.

"I, um…well…" Kamito spoke although he was not sure if he could explain things properly and then glanced at his Elemental Waffe, "What should I do Restia?"

"Don't ask me Kamito," Restia responded, "I told you to dress up as a girl, even outside matches."

Kamito slumped and was a bit embarrassed, "Y-Yeah but I didn't think there would be people in the forest."

"That's because you saw this cute girl and wanted to jump in and save her without thinking," Restia berated.

"I couldn't help it," Kamito replied, "I was worried that she might get killed. I couldn't just stand by and watch."

"You're too nice Kamito," Restia said, "you know that, right?"

"I don't know…" Kamito said weakly.

Fianna couldn't believe what was happening.

"_Cross-dressing?_" Fianna said in her head, "_What a disgrace to the Blade Dance…and to think that Lady Ren Ashbell is actually a boy…_"

"Um, pardon me," Kamito said.

Fianna looked and was surprised to see Kamito so close.

"Um, I have a reason for doing this," Kamito explained.

"Do you really?" Fianna asked.

"Y-Yes, I might be a boy but," Kamito got a bit close without realizing it, "um, could you please keep it a secret? Please?"

Fianna blushed and she felt her heart beating like crazy.

"F-Fine, I understand," Fianna said as she moved away and turned around while holding her robe, "after all, you did save my life so it's the least I can do."

Kamito felt relieved, "You will? Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"You're pretty kind hearted," Fianna pointed out, "All I did was promise."

"I know but I can tell that you're the kind of girl that keeps her promises," Kamito said happily, "so I'm just really happy about it."

Fianna blushed even further with what Kamito said.

"Anyway, I'll take you out of the forest," Kamito said with a grin, "it's dangerous here."

"Thank you," Fianna said.

Kamito looked at ground and noticed her feet, "Looks like you lost your shoes," Kamito bent his legs, "here, climb on my back."

Fianna looked at Kamito amazed with what he was doing. Fianna got on Kamito's back and Kamito held her up and started walking through the forest. As Kamito kept walking with Fianna on his back, Fianna continued to feel red.

"M-My chest is on your back," Fianna said quietly.

"Hmm, what was that?" Kamito replied.

"N-Nothing," Fianna paused a bit, "say, why are you in the Blade Dance, pretending to be a girl?"

"Heh, I wondered when you were going to ask me that."

"Well?"

Kamito smiled, "Because I have a wish and I want it to become true."

"Oh, I see…"

They soon got to the place where they could see the coliseum and Kamito let her down.

"You can get back there on your own," Kamito said, "I have another match."

Kamito turned and started to walk to get back.

"Wait!" Fianna called.

"Huh?" Kamito said as he turned around.

"I want to know your name," Fianna said still blushing, "Ren Ashbell is a fake name, right? I don't want that. I want to know your real name."

Kamito looked at Fianna and then smiled.

"Kamito," Kamito answered, "Kamito Kazehaya."

"Kamito Kazehaya…do you…do you think I'll see you again?"

"Hmm? Sure, after the Blade Dance is over," Kamito said with a smile.

"Okay," Fianna responded with a smile, "it's a promise then."

Fianna held up her pinky and Kamito smiled holding up his own pinky.

**Flashback End**

"I'm so happy to see you again," Fianna said.

"Yeah, so am I," Kamito said.

"You know, I heard people talking about a male who moved the same way as Ren Ashbell defeating that frenzied spirit yesterday," Fianna smiled, "so it was obvious to me that it was you."

"I see," Kamito smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Greyworth arched an eyebrow, "Kamito? Does she…?"

Kamito knew what Greyworth was going to ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, Fianna knows I was Ren Ashbell…she found out three years when I helped her," Kamito blushed a bit, "I was careless when she saw me hold Restia."

"Heh, I see…" Greyworth said, "You never told me that."

"Regardless, I'm glad I found out," Fianna said looking at Kamito and then she looked at Est.

Kamito noticed and smiled, "Oh, Fianna, this is Est, she's my contracted spirit."

"Oh, so that's her," Fianna said amazed, "so she's the Demon Slayer. The headmistress told me," Fianna looked at Est and smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Est said with a nod.

"Kamito, it's great that you have such a powerful spirit," Fianna said and looked at Kamito with concern, "but what about Restia?"

"I haven't given up," Kamito said, "I plan to get Restia back."

"I see…" Fianna said with a smile, "that sounds like you."

"You really can't let go," Greyworth commented.

"No, I can't," Kamito admitted, "and I still have questions for her."

"Anyway Kamito," Fianna spoke, "I'm glad you've been writing me for the entire time you left and I understand that you're planning to participate in the Blade Dance."

"That's right," Kamito said with a nod.

"Is it true that there's someone who's claiming to be Ren Ashbell and plan to participate in the Blade Dance as well?"

"Yeah, that's what Greyworth told me and I'm hearing more and more that it's true."

"Any clue who it is?" Fianna asked with concern.

"No clue," Greyworth said, "I have guesses and theories but I have no evidence to back them up."

"I see," Fianna said, "this is offensive, someone using Kamito's alias."

"Well, it's not like I put a patent on it," Kamito pointed out.

"I know but still…"

"Let's not dwell on it for now though," Kamito said, "so Fianna, since you're going to be here, there is something I want to ask you."

Fianna looked at Kamito and smiled, "May I assume that you want me to team up with you for the Blade Dance?"

"Would you?" Kamito asked being hopeful.

"Kamito," Fianna said still smiling, "I will be delighted so yes, I will team up with you."

"Yes," Kamito said happily and held her hands surprising Fianna and caused her to blush, "thank you Fianna. This means so much for me."

"I'm just repaying the favor since you've helped me out so much," Fianna said happily.

"Well you helped me out as well after the Blade Dance three years ago when I felt low after losing Restia," Kamito said.

"Well, you did keep your promise to me," Fianna said happily.

"Will you two knock it off?" Greyworth interjected annoyed, "Seeing you brats flirt with each other is pissing me off."

Kamito and Fianna looked at Greyworth and then back to each other and then they smiled and looked at Greyworth.

"Oh really?" Kamito and Fianna said in unison, "Does it really bother you so much?"

Greyworth twitched an eyebrow in annoyance, "You brats."

Est looked on and she suddenly held on to Kamito, surprising him and Fianna.

"Est?" Kamito spoke.

"Perhaps I'm not the only one annoyed," Greyworth said.

"Oh," Kamito said and then he petted Est on her head, "I'm sorry Est."

Est continued to latch onto to Kamito and Fianna simply shrugged as she figured that it couldn't be helped and wondered if Restia was the same way given what Kamito told her about his separated Dark Spirit.

"Anyway, you two need to get moving," Greyworth said, "you don't want to be late for class, oh and Fianna Ray Ordesia, about where you'll be rooming with…"

"Yes?" Fianna asked.

Later on, Kamito, Est, and Fianna arrived in the Raven Class and Freya walked in to get the class started. Fianna stood in front of the class while all the students sat in their seats and they were mutters of surprised to see Fianna as most knew she was.

"All right," Freya said, "all of you be quiet," Freya then turned to Fianna, "go ahead and introduced yourself."

"Yes Sensei," Fianna said, "hello everyone, starting today, I'll be joining you all in this class. I'm Fianna Ray Ordesia," Fianna smiled, "it's nice to meet you all."

There was mutters going on again about Fianna and in the upper right corner, Kamito with Est sitting right next to him sighed as he lamented how the class reacted seeing him because he was a male.

"Um, excuse me, Your Highness?" One of the students spoke with her hand raised.

Fianna and Kamito looked and it was a student with bright pink hair.

"Yes, what is it and you don't need to be formal with me," Fianna assured, "after all, I'm just a student here as well."

"Okay…um so…F-Fianna?"

Fianna nodded with a smile, "Yes?"

"I actually saw you walking with Kamito and you two looked very close to each other."

There was mutters of surprised to hear that and Kamito sighed and worried what they were going to accuse him of because he knew that most of the students still saw him as a perverted beast.

"I see…" Fianna said.

"What's your relationship with Kamito?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Oh," Fianna said and then she blushed and smiled, "Kamito Kazehaya is someone very dear to me."

The other students were shocked to hear that and Kamito simply blushed at what Fianna said and he smiled.

"W-Wait, seriously?" Rinslet asked as she got up from her seat.

"No way," Claire said as she got up from her seat as well and pointed at Kamito, "how could you possibly like someone like Kamito?"

"Tch," Kamito responded and looked away annoyed with Claire's question.

Fianna just looked at Rinslet and Claire and simply smiled, "Kamito saved my life once and he cheered me up when I was depressed. Kamito is kind and understanding and he's always been there for me when I needed help and he also helped me recover from a trauma as well and helped me get stronger and to recover as well as strengthen my bond with my contracted spirit," Fianna looked over to Kamito, "for that, I'm very grateful to him."

Kamito smiled and blushed to the things Fianna was saying about him while Claire and Rinslet looked at Kamito surprised. Afterwards, Fianna sat next to Kamito and Freya demanded the rest of the students to quiet down so that she could begin her lecture and one of the first things she did was remind her students that they needed to form their teams of five if they had planned to enter the Blade Dance and wanted to get considered and she also reminded them that in a week, there will be Rank Team Battles. As Freya went on with the lecture for the class, Claire looked over at Kamito and decided to make a case with him to get him team up with her as Claire figured that with Kamito, it would be easier for her to get in the Blade Dance and win it to learn the truth about her sister Rubia. For Claire, not being in the Blade Dance was unacceptable and she needed to do whatever it took to enter and she decided to talk to Kamito about it when she would go to Kamito's residence since she was forced to fix Kamito's roof along with Rinslet and she sighed about and she was also bitter at the fact that she was going to be forced to assist the Slyphid Knights the next day as the thought of assisting the people who insulted her sister made her sick to her stomach.

**Academy Town**

At the patio of a café, a girl was walking and then she got to a table and sat down. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied to twin tails and blue eyes and she wore a gray cloak over her clothing. She took a deep breath and took out something and it was a letter that was addressed to her and the sender was Kamito. The girl smiled looking at the letter and reading it.

"I'll be seeing you real soon," The girl said with a smile, "Onii-sama."

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Classes were over for the day and students were exiting out of the classrooms. In the Raven Class, Kamito and Fianna spoke with each other and got up from their seats.

"Kamito," Claire called.

Kamito looked over and saw Claire approaching him with a serious expression.

"Oh Claire," Kamito said.

"Kamito, I need to talk to you about you about something," Claire said.

"I see…well, actually, there's something we need to talk to you about."

"Oh really?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right," Fianna said, "the truth is that I've been assigned to be your roommate."

"Wait, what?" Claire said surprised.

"The headmistress decided to have me be your roommate."

Later on, Kamito, Est, Fianna, and Claire were heading walking to go to Kamito's residence and Rinslet and Carol followed heading for Kamito's residence as well. They all arrived at Kamito's residence and Fianna looked on seeing the building that Kamito was living in.

"So, this is where you live?" Fianna asked.

"Yep," Kamito said with a nod, "this is the place."

"I see what you were telling me earlier with your roof being destroyed."

"Yeah but that's going to be fixed," Kamito said and he looked at Claire and Rinslet, "they're going to fix my roof."

"Yeah, yeah," Claire said crossing her arms.

"Okay Rinslet and Claire, the three of us will begin on repairing my roof."

"Wait, three of us?" Rinslet asked surprised.

"Three…wait, Kamito, you're going to do it as well?" Claire asked surprised.

"That's right, I want to get this done as soon as possible and I'm going to guide you two through it."

"But I thought it was just going to be just me and Claire," Rinslet said.

"Hmm, did I say it was just going to be just you and Claire only?" Kamito asked with a tilt head.

Rinslet and Claire were stunned and they looked at each other and then back to Kamito.

"The point was that you two were going to fix my roof since you two destroyed it in your petty fight and not have you just walked away from the problem you caused. As long as you're doing the work, it makes no different if I fix my own roof and I'll be making sure you're not shirking off your part to fix my roof."

Kamito went in his residence with Est following him and then he came out with tool kits and he handed them to Claire and Rinslet.

"Let's get this done so you just follow my instructions so that we can hopefully get finished soon," Kamito said.

"Kamito, I'll help as well," Est volunteered.

Kamito looked at Est and smiled, "Sure, thanks Est."

Rinslet and Claire frowned but they figured that they might as well get it over with and Claire decided to speak to Kamito about what she wanted.

"Before we begin, I want to talk to you about something Kamito," Claire said.

The others looked at Claire and Rinslet knew what Claire was going to ask and was curious as to what Kamito's reply will be.

"What is it Claire?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, I thought about everything that has happened recently and the fact is that I really want to enter and win the Blade Dance," Claire said, "I need to, there's no other option for me and with that Kamito, I recognize that you have skill and it would be a huge help for me," Claire looked at Kamito with determination and pointed at him, "Kamito, I want you to team up with me for the Blade Dance."

Fianna was surprised and Rinslet looked at Claire and then Kamito to see what Kamito's answer would be and Est just looked at Kamito and Kamito just looked at Claire. Behind a tree, Ellis overheard Claire and was surprised to hear Claire's proposal.

"You want me to team up with you for the Blade Dance," Kamito said.

"That's right," Claire said with a confident smile, "you haven't formed a team yet so I think it would be best if you teamed up with me so that we can enter and win the Blade Dance," Claire had her hands on her hips still holding tool box and still smiling, "it's only natural, with just the two of us, it will be a cakewalk to rise through the ranks in the Team Battles and enter to win the Blade Dance."

"Just the two us?" Kamito asked with an arched eyebrow, "Do you honestly believe that if it's just the two of us, it would be easy."

"Of course," Claire said with a nod, "I recognized that you're extremely skilled and with my direction, we won't lose to anybody."

Fianna twitched her eyebrow and was getting annoyed and Rinslet just sighed at the things Claire was saying and the confidence that Claire was showing and behind a tree, Ellis shook her head saying in her head that it would not matter if they were strong if they don't the required number of people for the Blade Dance and Kamito just looked at Claire.

"Well Kamito, what do you say?" Claire asked, "I think the decision is obvious."

"Hmm…" Kamito sighed and nodded, "I get that you're confident and I understand what you're saying."

Claire felt glee thinking Kamito was accepting her proposal.

"Yes, so you'll join me for—" Claire spoke.

"However Claire, I must decline," Kamito interjected, "I won't team up with you."

Ellis was surprised when she heard Kamito's answer and Claire just looked at Kamito stunned and wide eyed.

"Wait, what?" Claire said surprised.

"Sorry Claire, but I won't team up with you," Kamito said.

"S-Seriously?" Claire spoke surprised.

Carol was surprised as well and Rinslet looked away as she had figured it was going to turn out like this and Fianna just sighed while Est just looked over to the tool box and picked up a hammer and taking a look at it. Meanwhile in Greyworth's office, Greyworth was sitting in her desk and looked over a paper. She frowned and sighed as she placed the paper on her desk.

"He's really serious about wanting to team up with them and for him to beg me to allow them to enroll here," Greyworth said and then she shrugged, "fine, I'll do you this favor Kamito and besides, if what it is said about them is true, then I can find out for sure on my theory."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Two more elementalists enter the academy that are close to Kamito.**


	11. Two More Transfers

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**A/N: **This chapter introduces the two more Elementalists that will be in Kamito and Fianna's team and some of you have already guessed who they are judging from the reviews for the last chapter. I'm still trying to decide who should be the fifth member and the name for the Kamito's team. For all you reading my fic, if you have any suggestions about the fifth member who is not Claire and Rinslet as I have no intention having either of them on the team and the name for Kamito's team, please put your input either by review section or PM.

**Two More Transfers**

At the open area of a café, Muir was sitting in a table and sipping her beverage that she had just ordered. She tapped her finger on the table and she sighed.

"Onii-sama," Muir said thinking about Kamito.

**Flashback: Four years ago, Instructional School**

Flames ripped through the Instructional School as the place was attacked by the act of one lone young woman, Rubia Elstein. She burned the place with the use of the Levaeteinn, the strongest fire spirit in the Elemental Waffe form of a sword. Muir was running for her life as the strong flames engulfed her surrounding and she didn't know where to go.

"Muir!" A voice called.

Muir looked and saw Kamito running towards her.

"Onii-sama!" Muir spoke.

"Good, you're okay," Kamito said and then he looked around.

"Onii-sama, you came for me?" Muir asked.

"Well yes," Kamito said and then he placed his hand on her head and smiled, "Don't worry Muir, your big brother will protect you."

"Onii-sama," Muir spoke happily.

"Stay close to me Muir, we're leaving."

"Yes Onii-sama!" Muir said.

Kamito smiled and looked around.

"I have you Muir and," Kamito looked at his hand that held a ring, "Restia…"

"Huh?" Muir looked at the ring Kamito had in his hand, "Onii-sama...that ring…"

"Yes, Restia is trapped in this ring but I'll find a way to free her…anyway Muir, come with me…we're leaving this place."

Kamito and Muir ran getting away from flames and then they heard a voice and they stopped.

"That voice…" Kamito said.

"Is that…?" Muir said.

They looked over and saw an Elfim girl that had long jade green hair, red eyes and pointy ears and she looked terrified seeing the flames.

"Lily!" Kamito called out.

The Elfim girl named Lily looked over and saw Kamito and Muir.

"Kamito and Muir?" Lily spoke.

"Lily," Muir said.

A beam that was burning suddenly fell and it was heading towards Lily and Lily was shocked and couldn't move. Kamito rushed over and got Lily out of the way as the burning beam crashed on the ground.

"Lily, are you okay?" Kamito asked.

Lily looked at Kamito surprised.

"You saved me," Lily said shocked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Kamito asked again.

"Y-Yes, thanks to you," Lily said.

Kamito and Lily got up and Muir rushed over to the two.

"Onii-sama," Muir said with worry.

"I'm okay Muir," Kamito assured, "sorry to worry you."

Kamito put the ring in his pocket and took hands of both Muir and Lily.

"Let's go," Kamito said with determination, "I won't let you two die, not on my watch."

Kamito took Muir and Lily with them and they escaped the burning destruction of the Instructional School. Lily blushed as Kamito continued to hold her hand and she looked at Kamito as her savior while Muir felt safe with her precious Onii-sama holding her hand. Later on, Kamito, Muir, and Lily looked on as the entire Instructional School was burned to the ground.

"Lily, Muir, let's leave here," Kamito said.

"But where to Kamito?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Kamito took something out of his pocket and it was the ring that Restia was imprisoned in, "I don't know but I'll do something."

"Kamito, thank you so much for saving me," Lily said.

"Don't worry about it," Kamito said.

"Kamito, from now on, I pledge myself entirely to you," Lily said as she kneeled before Kamito.

"Oh Lily, you don't need to do that," Kamito said waving his hands.

"No, I feel this is necessary," Lily insisted, "you could have left me to die but you chose to save me risking your own life to do so. You've always been strong Kamito and for that I want to follow you."

"I'll follow you anywhere," Muir said happily, "you and I are family Onii-sama."

"Muir…Lily…" Kamito smiled, "okay, let's go you two, the three of us together."

"Yes," Lily said with a smile.

"Yay!" Muir said with excitement.

**Flashback End**

Muir sighed and was excited to see Kamito again and she looked at the letter Kamito sent her.

"There you are," A voice said.

Muir looked over and saw Lily who was also wearing a cloak over her clothes.

"You finally made it Lily," Muir said, "I was almost tempted to go Areishia Spirit Academy without you."

"…Pardon me for the delay," Lily said.

"Well, we still have time so let eat before we go see Onii-sama," Muir said with a smile.

"Yes, we'll finally be with Kamito again," Lily said with a smile as she blushed.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

"Why?" Claire asked surprised, "Why won't you join me?"

"Because I don't want to," Kamito replied, "so let's just get started on my roof."

"Hold it!" Claire said angrily, "What do you mean you don't want to?"

"Exactly as I said, I don't want to team up with you for the Blade Dance."

"Are you serious?" Claire asked upset, "Are seriously turning down my offer to team up with me?"

"Yes Claire I am."

"Oh really?" Claire was shocked and upset that Kamito turned down her offer, "How can you turn me down when you don't have a team yourself?"

"That's where you're wrong in that assumption Claire."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Earlier, Kamito asked me to team up with him and I accepted," Fianna said as she stepped up a bit.

"Wait, what?" Claire responded surprised.

Rinslet and Carol were surprised as well and Ellis was surprised still standing by a tree and being out of sight.

"You assumed that Kamito didn't have anyone for a team but you're wrong," Fianna said with a smile, "Kamito asked me to team up with him and I accepted without hesitation."

"Not only that, I'll have two more joining me and Fianna," Kamito said, "they'll be transferring here today actually and will be joining me and Fianna."

"What, really?" Rinslet asked as she, Claire, and Carol were surprised again, "Who are they? Are they male Elementalists like you?"

"No, they're both females. I know them from way back. In fact, one of them is my little sister."

"What, I didn't know you have a sister."

"Yeah," Kamito said feeling happy thinking about his surrogate sister, "her name is Muir."

"And the other Elementalist?" Carol asked.

"Her name is Lily…"

Kamito talked fondly of Muir and Lily and how he met them leaving out the fact that they came from the Instructional School and Fianna smiled while Claire was still stunned that Kamito rejected her proposal and then fact that he was already teaming up with Fianna who was known as the Lost Queen and he had two others that he was going to team up with and surprised at the fact that one of them was a sister to Kamito.

"Why?" Claire interjected, "Why didn't you tell me about it? Why didn't you talk to me first?"

Kamito raised an eyebrow, "Why would I need to do that?"

"Uh fine, but that's only four people and you need five, right?"

"Oh now you want to follow the requirement," Kamito replied rolling his eyes.

"You and the others should team up with me," Claire suggested.

"No," Kamito said.

"N-No?" Claire said upset, "Is…is this how it's going be? You're going to refuse me, no matter what?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kamito said.

"But why?" Claire asked upset, "Why—?"

"Anyway," Kamito interjected surprising Claire, "we need to concentrate on my roof right now. I want to get it done quickly…oh," Kamito and Est looked over to the trees, "you don't need to hide Ellis, why don't you come out?"

Fianna, Rinslet, Carol, and Claire were surprised and they looked over and Ellis was surprised as well and came out of hiding.

"Hi Ellis," Kamito greeted with a smile.

"Uh hi," Ellis said, "please don't misunderstand. I wasn't spying on you or anything."

"Oh don't worry about it," Kamito assured, "anyway Claire and Rinslet, time to get started."

Meanwhile Muir and Lily had just arrived at the academy and went inside to go to the headmistress's office. Lily was reading a paper and was pointing at a direction and she and Muir were heading to that direction. As they walked through the hall, they were getting on looks by the other students of the academy but the pair didn't pay much mind to them as they deemed it to be unimportant. They soon arrived at the door that led to Greyworth's office.

"Is this it?" Muir asked.

"Yes, I'm sure this leads to office of that woman," Lily said.

"Hmph, well then…" Muir said.

The door suddenly opened and Greyworth came out and saw Lily and Muir.

"Well well," Greyworth said, "you two have arrived."

"Hello Dusk Witch," Lily said.

"Hmph, hello Witch," Muir said, "where's my Onii-sama?"

"My guess is that he's having the roof of his residence repaired right now."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, "Did something happened?"

"I'm sure Kamito will fill you in when you go see him," Greyworth explained, "anyway, come in you two."

Lily and Muir looked at each other and nodded and went inside Greyworth's office. Greyworth sat in her desk and Muir and Lily stood across from Greywoth's desk.

"Lily Flame and Muir Alenstarl," Greyworth said, "hmm, I never thought that I would see you two again."

"The same with us," Muir said and she shrugged, "I myself wouldn't bother showing up here in this place full of sheltered girls…but Onii-sama wants us to help him so here we are."

"Willing to do anything Kamito asks," Greyworth said.

"Of course," Muir said with a smile, "anything my Onii-sama asks, I comply. He's the only one I'd listen to."

"The same goes for me," Lily said, "after all, Kamito protected us and I'm willing to do anything he asks…it's the least I can do for him since he saved my life on that day."

"So I assume Kamito explained things in the letters he sent you two," Greyworth said.

"Yes, the Blade Dance," Lily said, "since Kamito plans to participate again and it will be form of teams, he wants us to enroll here so that we can be on his team. I'm sure you were reluctant to grant his request."

"I was but Kamito convinced me so here we are," Greyworth said, "Kamito said that he could always count on you two since you are always on sync with him."

"Naturally," Muir said, "Onii-sama has that much confidence in us…oh, what about Princess Fianna?"

"She's already enrolled here and teamed up with Kamito," Greyworth said.

"Good, with her teaming with us, she'll be an excellent addition to help Onii-sama."

"Indeed she will," Lily said.

"It seems all four of you are in sync," Greyworth said, "and you two are confident with Fianna's abilities."

"Excuse me," Freya said as she entered the office and closed the door behind her.

Muir and Lily turned to see Freya and Greyworth nodded as Freya looked at the duo.

"Glad you came," Greyworth said to Freya.

"I take it that these are the two," Freya said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, these two will also enrolling here," Greyworth said, "they will also be in your class."

"Wait, is she…?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's Freya Grandol. She's the teacher for the Raven Class, the same class that Kamito and Fianna are in."

"The class deemed as the one full of problem children," Lily said.

"Hmm, well that does fit us well if you think about," Muir said with a mischievous grin.

"All right then, now that everything is settled," Greyworth said and then she brought out two sets of clothes, "your uniforms for the academy."

Muir and Lily took them and looked at them.

"So this is it," Lily said, "now like Kamito, we're students of the Areishia Spirit Academy."

"And we get to be with Onii-sama," Muir said with glee.

Meanwhile at Kamito's residents, Claire and Rinslet were working to repair Kamito's roof with Kamito giving them instructions and making sure they didn't slack off. Est was near Kamito and helping him out every chance she had. Fianna and Ellis were watching and Ellis was watching Claire and Rinslet like a hawk. Carol just stood by as well and was feeling sad because earlier she insisted on helping Rinslet and Kamito refused. The reason he gave was that she didn't destroyed his roof and didn't fight in the duel and Kamito said that there was no reason and he did not let Carol try to convince him otherwise. So Carol stood by and watched as her mistress was working hard to fix the roof while in her mind, she had wished that Rinslet would have try to talk to Kamito beforehand. Claire was still upset and bitter that Kamito refused to team up with her. Claire had her own theories in why Kamito would refuse to have her on her team. Claire decided that she was going to be on the same team with Kamito or have no chance to get considered in the Blade Dance. The red headed former noble wanted to participate in the Blade Dance so that she could win and get her wish which was to learn the truth of her older sister and why she did what she did four years ago. Claire glanced over to Fianna who was smiling and speaking to Est. Claire was aware that how she became the Lost Queen which resulted of her sister's action and the trauma that Fianna suffered afterwards. Claire figured that based with what she said when she introduced herself that Kamito helped her out which would mean that he had spent some time with her. Claire got upset thinking that Kamito was nice and understanding to Fianna yet he was in her mind, he was rude, insulting, and an all around arrogant jerk, although Claire did admit that Kamito helped her out regarding Scarlet and she knew he was strong with how she saw him fight and the way he handled the frenzied Glasya-Labolas and the way Kamito moved was the same way as her idol Ren Ashbell. Claire wondered why Kamito's moves were the same as Ren Ashbell and wondered if there was a connection between the two. There were sudden footsteps approaching Kamito's residence.

"Onii-sama!" Muir called out happily.

The other girls were surprised and they looked over and saw Muir and Lily who were wearing their uniforms and Kamito looked over and he smiled seeing them.

"Muir and Lily," Kamito said happily, "nice, you two made it."

Kamito rushed over to meet with them and signaled Est to follow him. When they got close to them, Muir rushed and gave Kamito a hug and Kamito hugged back. Lily sighed but smiled and was glad to see Kamito. Muir and Kamito released each other and Kamito got a good look at the two who wore their uniforms of the Areishia Spirit Academy.

"You two look great," Kamito said.

"Heh heh, thank you," Muir said happily.

"Thank you Kamito," Lily said blushing and fidgeting a bit.

"Muir and Lily," Fianna said, "it's good that you two made it."

"Fianna," Lily said with a nod.

"So, it will be the four of us for the Blade Dance so far," Muir said.

"Yes, I'm looking forward working with you two again," Fianna said.

"You're competent," Muir said, "you and Onii-sama helped each other get stronger."

"Thank you Muir," Fianna said with a smile.

Claire, Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis looked at Lily and were surprised to see that she was an Elfim.

"I take it these are the two you were talking about," Ellis said.

"Yeah, that's right," Kamito said to Ellis with a smile and looked over to Muir and Lily, "Lily, Muir, I'll introduce you."

"No need, we know who they are," Lily said and then she looked at Ellis, "You're Ellis Fahrengart, a daughter of the Fahrengart Duke Family, a top military family and the current Captain of the Sylphid Knights who's tasked in keeping law and order within the academy," Lily looked at Rinslet, "You're Rinslet Laurenfrost, the eldest daughter of the Laurenfrost Family."

Rinslet and Ellis were surprised that Lily already knew who they were while Muir grinned as she was amused seeing the shocked looks on their faces. Lily then turned to Carol.

"You're Carol Nastassha," Lily said, "Rinslet Laurenfrost's personal maid."

"Uh, y-yes," Carol said nervously, "it's nice to meet more people who personally know Kamito."

"I'm amazed that you know who we are already," Ellis said.

"Gathering intelligence has always been Lily's expertise," Kamito said with a smile.

"You're impressive as always Lily," Fianna said happily.

"Thanks," Lily said and then she looked over to Claire and Claire looked a bit defensive.

"You're Claire Elstein," Lily said.

"Wrong," Claire said immediately, "it's Claire Rouge. My name is Claire Rouge."

"So you say," Muir said with a shrug, "but what's the point going with that fake name when it's obvious that you're younger daughter of the former Duke Family, Elstein. Everyone in the academy knows it."

Claire sighed hearing what she was told.

"I no longer go by the name," Claire insisted, "it's Claire Rouge…Claire Rouge!"

"Trying to distance yourself from the Elstein name and all because of the actions of your sister Rubia Elstein," Lily said.

"So you're going to give me grief about my sister too?" Claire asked angrily and she pointed at them, "I won't let it slide if you do!"

"What are you going to do?" Muir asked, "Challenge us? That would be unwise."

"What?"

"We're not going to pick a fight with you just because you're the Calamity Queen's sister," Muir said, "it's pointless and a waste of energy."

"Wha…?" Claire spoke surprised, "Pointless and waste of energy?"

Muir and Lily looked over to Est and Muir got close to Est and surprised the contracted spirit.

"Right…Muir, Lily, this is Est," Kamito introduced.

"Oh, so Onii-sama's contracted spirit," Muir said.

"The legendary Demon Slayer," Lily said.

"It's nice to meet you," Est said.

Muir felt proud as she looked at Kamito, "That's my Onii-sama...only he would be capable of contracting a powerful great spirit."

Claire frowned and looked away as she complained under her breath that Kamito stole Est from her

"Anyway Onii-sama," Muir said, "we like to catch up with you on things."

"Yes and also about something you asked me to investigate," Lily said.

"Yes, of course," Kamito said with a nod and then he turned to Est and Fianna, "Est, Fianna."

"Yes Kamito," Est said with a nod.

"Of course," Fianna said and then she turned to others, "we need to discuss something important."

"So Claire and Rinslet, continue with the fixing of my roof and we'll be right back," Kamito said.

"Wait, what are you going to discuss?" Rinslet asked.

"This is something between us as a team," Lily said, "it's a private matter, nothing for you to get involved with."

"Hold on!" Claire said.

"Understood," Ellis said and then turned to Claire and Rinslet, "it's better not to pry."

"Hmph, don't give us that," Rinslet said, "You want to know too, don't you?"

"I admit I'm curious," Ellis said, "however, it would be rude to just eavesdrop on them. Also it would be despicable to just disregard their need of privacy…you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you just because they just felt the need to."

Claire and Rinslet frowned and they were annoyed. Meanwhile, Kamito, Fianna, Muir, Lily, and Est were at the other side.

"So were you able to find out?" Kamito asked.

"I believe we have," Lily said, "we know who using your alias Ren Ashbell."

"So you found out?" Fianna asked.

"Yeah, after such extensive investigation, we put the pieces together," Muir said.

"I see…so who is it?" Kamito asked as he narrowed his eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito trains with his new team, Restia meets with two people, and Claire goes to see Greyworth.**


	12. Kamito's Team

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay though it won't be the last time. I would like to thank those of you gave suggestions for the fifth team member and for those just follows and/or favors this fic.

**Kamito's Team**

"So were you able to find out?" Kamito asked.

"We believe we have," Lily said, "we know who using your alias Ren Ashbell."

"So you did found out," Fianna said.

"Yeah, after such extensive investigation, we put the pieces together," Muir said.

"I see…so who is it?" Kamito asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's quite shocking really," Muir said, "it's the same one that in a way, freed us from the Instructional School and whose called the Calamity Queen."

Kamito and Fianna were shocked.

"Wait a minute," Kamito said, "are you saying that Rubia Elstein is the one?"

"Yes, there's no doubt," Lily said, "Rubia Elstein, the eldest daughter of the now fallen Elstein family is the one who is collaborating with the Alphas Theocracy and pretending to be Ren Ashbell."

Fianna was surprised and she remembered four years ago when she confronted Rubia after she supposedly went mad which led the trauma she suffered.

"Why is she doing this?" Kamito asked with his eyes narrowed.

"That I'm afraid we don't know," Lily said, "I'm sorry Kamito, we weren't able to find out why."

"I see…" Kamito thought about it and nodded, "you know what, that's okay. At least we know something."

"So Kamito, what do you want us to do?" Fianna asked.

"Well…" Kamito spoke.

Meanwhile, Claire, Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis were watching Kamito and the girls on his team continuing with their discussion.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Rinslet said.

"Who knows," Claire said, "I wish I knew what they're speaking of."

"It's too bad Claire," Rinslet said with a shrug.

"Huh, what is?" Claire responded glaring at Rinslet.

"That Kamito rejected teaming up with you."

Claire flinched and got upset and then she shook her head.

"I won't give up," Claire declared.

"Huh?" Rinslet spoke looking at Claire.

"I won't give up, I have to get him to team up with me."

"He already has three others with him and he doesn't look like he'll abandon them," Rinslet pointed out.

"Then I just have to be the fifth member," Claire pointed out.

"How are you going to do that when Kamito just said that he doesn't want to team up with you?" Rinslet asked raising an eyebrow.

Claire glared at Rinslet again, "You seem to be asking a lot of questions…more so than usual."

"Hmph, am I?" Rinslet replied with a shrug again.

Claire and Rinslet saw Kamito and his teammates returning. Claire narrowed her eyes and made a beeline for Kamito.

"Kamito, listen—" Claire started.

"No," Kamito said suddenly.

Claire was surprised, "Wait, you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to point out that they are only four in my team and that you were going to suggest that you be the fifth member on the team," Kamito said.

Claire flinched and frowned, "Okay you're right, but is your answer still no?"

"Correct," Kamito said with nod.

"Why though?"

"I told you why Claire. I don't want to team up with you."

"But why not?" Claire clenched her teeth in frustration, "I get it…it's all because I'm the Calamity Queen's—"

"Your sister has nothing to do with it," Kamito interjected again, "I'm not turning you down just because your sister's actions."

"Oh really?" Claire asked upset, "You're lying!"

"It's not a lie," Kamito simply said, "Anyway, let's finish this up."

"Kamito!" Claire spoke loudly.

"Claire, no matter how many times you ask or what you say, I as well as my teammates won't team with you."

"You better off just giving up," Muir said with her hand behind her head, "once Onii-sama is set on something, he never changes his mind on it."

Claire was shaking with anger and was upset while Ellis looked at Claire as she sighed and shook her head and Rinslet and Carol looked at Claire with concern. Kamito directed Claire and Rinslet as they continued to fix Kamito's roof as Fianna, Lily, Muir, Est, and Carol watched and Ellis went on her way saying that had things she needed to take care and Kamito and his teammates said their goodbyes to the Slyphid Knight Captain.

**Five Hours Later**

In the Areishia Dormitories, Claire was walking back to her room with frown. Fianna was following her making their way to Claire's room since it was also going to be Fianna's room as well. They arrived at the door that led to the room.

"This is it," Claire said a bit nervously.

"Okay, shall we?" Fianna asked.

"Um, s-sure," Claire responded.

Claire opened the door and she and Fianna entered the room. When they went in, Fianna was shocked and saw that the place was messy.

"Um Claire?" Fianna spoke, "Didn't say that you cleaned up the place two days ago."

"Uh, well yeah," Claire said shifting her eyes.

"And yet it's a mess again?" Fianna asked confused.

"I um, got a bit distracted and next thing I know…" Claire shrugged.

Fianna sighed and spoke quietly, "Maybe it's the result of being by yourself, still though…"

"Did you say something?" Claire asked as she glanced over to Fianna.

"Nothing important," Fianna said.

Fianna started walking around a bit and then she accidently knocked down a pile of books which made her look over to the books.

"What's this?" Fianna said as she went to pick up the books she knocked down.

Claire just saw and suddenly panicked as she rushed and snatched the books before Fianna could even see them and Fianna looked at Claire confused. Claire just took the books and went to her side while Fianna just looked on and sighed and went to her luggage and started unpacking. Claire was staring at Fianna who was putting her things in order. Fianna stopped for a moment and sighed.

"You've been staring at me for a while," Fianna said, surprising Claire, "Do you want to ask me something? Or is there something you need?"

Fianna turned and glanced at Claire who was still surprised that Fianna noticed.

"D-Did you…?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I noticed," Fianna responded.

Claire sleeplessly looked away, "It's nothing really…"

Fianna just stared at Claire and Fianna had already known but decided not to press on it for now.

"Okay, if you say so," Fianna said as she went back to her things.

"_Nothing that I want from you anyway_," Claire said in her head and then she went back and glanced at Fianna again and then she gradually looked at Fianna's chest and it got her irritated, "_I bet that's the reason Kamito teamed up with her…he refuses to team up with but he has no problem teaming up with someone with those huge lumps of fat. Kamito, that pervert._"

"Will you stop staring at my chest?" Fianna asked annoyed.

"Huh?" Claire spoke.

Claire was out of her train of thought and saw that Fianna was covering her chest and glaring at Claire.

"U-Uh…" Claire spoke as she berated herself for not realizing that she was staring.

"Why are you staring at my chest like that?" Fianna asked, "You pervert."

Claire was stunned and couldn't was shaking at what she was just called.

"D-Did you call me a pervert?" Claire asked.

"You heard me," Fianna replied, "what possible reason for you to stare at my chest like that? At least don't be so obvious about it."

"I'm not a pervert!" Claire said defensively, "If anything, Kamito is the pervert."

"Excuse me?" Fianna responded, "Why are you bringing up Kamito and why are you referring to him as a pervert?"

"That's because he is," Claire responded with a bit of a huff, "the only reason he's teaming up with you is because of your huge chest melons," Claire pointed at Fianna's chest, "He refuses to team up with me but he has no problem teaming up with you," Claire huffed as she folded her arms, "it's clear why. Kamito is a pervert that likes big boobs and quite frankly, I shouldn't be surprised…after all, Kamito is a typical male and all males are the same, they're perverts that fawn over the bodies of females and Kamito is just a rude heartless guy who just doesn't understand how I feel and takes too much pleasure in upsetting me."

"Shut the hell up," Fianna said.

"What?" Claire responded surprised.

"I said, shut the hell up," Fianna said angrily, "you don't know a damn thing about Kamito. I'm not going to just stand by and let you get away with badmouthing my precious Kamito and all because your pride took a hit and you can't get what you want."

"Y-You…" Claire responded.

"It's that kind of idiocy of yours and your arrogance that always get you in trouble," Fianna continued, "you just go and say whatever and do whatever you want and you don't bother to think about the consequences of your actions. It's really little wonder why Kamito wants nothing to do with you and you actually are foolish enough to believe that you and Kamito alone can win the Blade Dance?" Fianna shook her head, "Kamito is strong and very skilled, no doubt about it but he never lets it go to his head and he knows that are things he can't do alone," Fianna pointed at Claire with a glare, "you Claire Rouge delude yourself in thinking that you're strong but you have been proven time and time again that you're not as good as you think you are. You're always looking for some sort of shortcut to gain more power instead of concentrating on making yourself and your contracted spirit get stronger and better," Fianna scoffed as she was disgusted with Claire, "and to think you had the audacity to try to force Kamito to be your…contracted spirit. You tried to force Kamito to be your contacted spirit for your stupid and petty reasons."

"You don't understand anything and how could you possibly know what's going on," Claire reacted angrily.

"Kamito tells me everything that goes on with the letters he sends me," Fianna said, "you are quite disgusting trying to objectify Kamito, another human being. Yet, you have the nerve to act upset that Kamito won't team up with you," Fianna crossed her arms, "quite frankly, I'm glad Kamito turned you down. The last thing we need is spoiled selfish brat dragging the team down."

"That's enough!" Claire demanded angrily, "Don't say anymore Lost Queen!" Claire formed a flame on her hand, "Unless you want me to burn you into cinders!"

"Typical," Fianna scoffed as she was unfazed by Claire's threat, "using violence to solve your problems, just like Kamito says you do. If you really want to fight me then I have no problems taking you on. However, I won't be goaded in fighting you here within the campus. I'm willing to fight you in the Astral Zone. But I want you to know this Claire, Kamito helped me get stronger so you would be wise not to underestimate me like you did with Kamito."

Claire clenched her teeth in frustration as she was reminded her lost to Kamito in the Astral Zone and she deactivated her flame.

"Forget it," Claire declared, "there's no point. I'm going to sleep but you," Claire pointed at Fianna angrily, "don't even talk to me anymore!"

"Hmph gladly," Fianna replied, "you make sure you do the same and don't bother me. In fact, don't bother Kamito and don't bother Lily and Muir as well. You just stay out of our way because no matter what, Kamito won't change his mind to let you join our team. You're too much of a liability anyway."

"L-Liability?" Claire responded shocked and insulted.

"Hmph," Fianna responded as she went to the other side of the room.

Claire was fuming and felt red as she clenched her teeth and her fists. Meanwhile elsewhere in the dormitory, Lily and Muir were shown to their new room by Ellis.

"This is where you two will stay," Ellis said

Lily and Muir frowned because both of them wanted to stay at a certain place with a certain someone.

"Why can't we stay with Onii-sama?" Muir asked.

"Yes, why can't we stay with Kamito?" Lily asked.

Ellis sighed, "It's the headmistress's orders, that's why."

"You know what this is," Muir said as she was annoyed, "this is that stupid witch interfering."

"S-Stupid witch?" Ellis spoke as she was offended what Muir referred to Greyworth and she glared at Kamito's sister, "Listen, just because you're upset at the arraignments doesn't mean you can just insult Headmistress Greyworth."

"Hmph, I don't care," Muir responded, "I want to stay with Onii-sama," Muir turned to Lily, "You feel the same, don't you Lily?"

"Correct," Lily said with a nod.

"See?" Muir said turning to Ellis.

Ellis placed her hand on her forehead and was annoyed.

**Kamito's Residence**

Kamito was on his bed looking up at the roof that was finally fixed.

"I have Fianna, Muir, and Lily," Kamito said, "there's four of us which means that we need one more person," Kamito started thinking about Restia and wondered about her, "Restia, I wonder what you're doing now."

**Flashback: Greyworth's Office**

"Yes and you will enter and that's because only you who can beat the strongest Blade Dancer," Greyworth explained.

"What?" Kamito responded and then he began to realize and couldn't believe it, "Wait a minute, you can't mean..."

"That's right, she has announced her intent to participate, the strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell…also she's bringing a dark female spirit."

Kamito's eyes widened at the mention at that name.

**Another Flashback**

"It's quite shocking really," Muir said, "it's the same one that in a way, freed us from the Instructional School and whose called the Calamity Queen."

Kamito and Fianna were shocked.

"Wait a minute," Kamito said, "are you saying that Rubia Elstein is the one?"

"Yes, there's no doubt," Lily said, "Rubia Elstein, the eldest daughter of the now fallen Elstein family is the one who is collaborating with the Alphas Theocracy and pretending to be Ren Ashbell."

"Why is she doing this?" Kamito asked with his eyes narrowed.

"That I'm afraid we don't know," Lily said, "I'm sorry Kamito, we weren't able to find out why."

**Flashback End**

"If all the connections are correct, then the question is why?" Kamito asked himself, "Why is Restia working with Rubia Elstein who is pretending to be Ren Ashbell?" Kamito sighed as he was frustrated, "Damn, I don't know what the hell is going on. Restia, just what is it you're trying to do?"

**Flashback**

"Me?" Restia asked, "I'm just trying to bring out the real you."

"The real me?" Kamito responded confused.

"That's right," Restia said.

**Flashback End**

"The real me, huh?" Kamito said, "It should be obvious to me what Restia is referring to," Kamito frowned, "but still though…"

"Kamito," Est spoke as she placed her hand on Kamito's check.

Kamito looked over and saw his current contracted spirit.

"Est…" Kamito said.

Kamito rubbed Kamito's cheek, "You have a lot going on in your mind. I want to do what I can to help you relax."

"Est," Kamito said and then he smiled and gently placed his hand over Est's hand, "thank you Est. You just being by my side right now does help me relax."

Est responded by hugging Kamito and Kamito was happy with the gesture and hugged back and the two felt the warmness of each other.

**Flashback: Four years ago**

Fianna was facing Rubia as the flames surrounded the both of them at the shrine. Fianna had just summoned her contracted spirit, Georgios and ordered her spirit to charge towards Rubia. Rubia however countered with a single sword strike and eliminated Georgios. It shocked Fianna as her spirit seal shattered which led her to be traumatized. Fianna fell on the floor and looked on horrified as Rubia looked back at Fianna with cold eyes.

"Why?" Fianna asked as she was shaking, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand, how can you do this?"

"Of course you don't understand," Rubia replied, "and even if I was to tell you, you still wouldn't understand," Rubia raised the sword in the air, "therefore I see no reason to waste my breath any further with you."

**Flashback End**

Fianna gasped as she opened her eyes and she panted. She looked up seeing the roof and remembered her surroundings. Fianna sat up from her bed and placed her hand on her face.

"That same dream again," Fianna said frustrated, "thinking about the past," Fianna frowned and had cold and vengeful eyes as she thought about what happened four years ago, "_Rubia Elstein, I'll make you pay for what you did to me. One way or the other, I will find the reason for your actions and it looks I'll get my chance at the Blade Dance. We have to enter and win_"

Fianna looked over and saw Claire sleeping in her bed with her contracted spirit, Scarlet sleeping besides her. Fianna looked out of the window and saw that the sun was rising and then quietly got out of her bed.

"I'll just pay a visit," Fianna said quietly, "I'm sure Kamito will be happy."

Fianna quietly chuckled as she blushed and she was being quiet moving around the room.

**Academy Town**

Restia is sitting on the roof of one of the building and looking up the sky and taking in the fresh air.

"Bright relaxing day," Restia said happily, "I wonder if Kamito is taking in the same relaxing air right now."

"You seem to too relax," A female voice said.

Restia just looked straight and knew exactly who it was.

"I didn't expect to actually come here Cardinal," Restia said, "you're quite bold," Restia sported a Cheshire-like smile, "or maybe I say…Calamity Queen."

Restia turned around and standing behind her was someone wearing her cloak with a hood covering her head. The person took her hood off and revealed herself to be a young woman with red long hair and red eyes. It was Rubia Elstein, the one known as the Calamity Queen who was also Claire's older sister.

"We need to talk Dark Spirit," Rubia said, "now."

"Yes I know we do," Restia said with a serious expression, "after all, it seems that Muir and Lily were able to get to Kamito. They've probably already informed Kamito about you."

"Well that's not really a concern for me," Rubia said, "however…"

"Yes?" Restia said.

"Not here," Rubia said, "let's go somewhere more private. We need to discuss the next phase," Rubia paused a bit, "we can't afford any mistake because…" Rubia looked up in the sky, "everything we're doing for the sake of the world," Rubia then looked at Restia, "and we need Kamito Kazehaya for the sake of our goal."

Restia was silent a bit then gave her replied.

"Yes…I know," Restia said.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Claire was in her dorm room just waking up along with Scarlet. Claire looked and saw that Fianna was not in the room.

"So she's not here," Claire said.

Claire frowned as she remembered what had happened last night and she shook her head. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Claire Rouge, are you up?" The voice of Ellis said from the other side of the door, "It's time for you to begin."

Claire groaned in annoyance as it was the first day of what she considered to be hell.

"Claire Rouge, answer!" Ellis said as she continued to knock on the door.

"Grr, alright, alright!" Claire said, "I'm up. Come in."

The door opened and Ellis came in the room.

"It's time Claire Rouge," Ellis said.

"Are you up Claire Rouge?" Rinslet said as she appeared behind Ellis.

"I'm up Rinslet Laurenfrost," Claire replied.

"Hurry and get dressed," Ellis said, "We have quite a busy day."

Claire clenched her fist.

"_If only I didn't lose to Kamito…if only he would team up with me…_" Claire spoke in her head, "_I won't give up. I have to get in his team…even if it means…_"

**Astral Zero**

In the realm of spirits, Kamito, Est, Lily, Muir, and Fianna gathered and were preparing themselves.

"We have a week until the Team Rank Battle begins here," Kamito said, "one of the issues we have is that we still don't have a fifth member yet."

"Hmm, is it really necessary?" Muir asked folding her arms, "the four of us are plenty strong as well. Are you sure we can't make get them to make an exception with us?"

"It is certain that we can't," Lily said, "I doubt that they'll just let it pass. It would be best to get a fifth member."

"Hmm, but still who should we get?" Muir asked, "The only one who may seem useful is that knight that Onii-sama teamed up before."

"Yes, Ellis Farhrengart," Fianna said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having Ellis but she's already in a team with Reisha and Rakka and it wouldn't be right to ask her to leave them," Kamito said.

"Yes, you're correct Kamito," Lily said with a nod.

"I suppose," Muir said with a shrug, "I bet it just make things interesting for all of us if we were able to have her."

Fianna giggled a bit.

"Anyway, let's go ahead and get started," Kamito said, "first let's start with some sparring."

"In that case," Fianna said, "Kamito, would you mind sparring with me?"

Kamito just looked at Fianna and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I'd be glad to," Kamito responded.

"I guess the two of us will sit back and watch," Lily said.

"Okay then," Muir said.

Muir and Lily watched on as Kamito and Fianna faced each other. Fianna brought out her right hand and her spirit seal glowed.

"By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!" Fianna chanted.

Fianna's Elemental Waffe appeared in her hand and it took the form of finely crafted rapier and it added for Fianna to wear a tiara and a veil to wear as well. Kamito looked on and was pleased with what he saw.

"_To think that the incident with Rubia Elstein caused Fianna to suffer mental scarring_," Kamito said in his head smiling, "_it's good that she was able to gradually overcome it. I'm so glad I was able to help to her_," Kamito then looked over to Est, "Est, we shall begin."

"Ready anytime you are Kamito," Est responded with a nod.

Kamito smiled and brought out his right hand and his spirit seal glowed.

"Solemn queen of steel, holy sword that destroys demons, become my iron blade and give me power!" Kamito chanted.

Est transformed to the Demon Slaying Sword and Kamito held her in his right hand.

"Ready Fianna?" Kamito asked.

"Whenever you are Kamito," Fianna replied.

Muir and Lily watched as Kamito and Fianna charged towards each other and clashed their blades.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

In the room that was occupied by the Slyphid Knights, Claire and Rinslet were standing with such disdain as they faced the other knights with Ellis standing next to them. Ellis was explaining to the rest of the knights that Claire and Rinslet would be working with them for the time being. Claire and Rinslet were not the only ones not happy with the arraignment, most of the other knights were not happy about it as well as they were annoyed about having the two known serious troublemakers around them even if the fact that their captain along with Reisha and Rakka were going to keep them close so that they don't start trouble. Rinslet sighed as she felt it was going to be a long day while Claire glared at every single knight with hatred and muttered cinders under her breath. Ellis glanced over to Claire and Rinslet and figured that she was going to do whatever it takes to keep them from acting like troublemakers. Later on, Claire and Rinslet were assisting the Slyphid Knights in their normal tasks with Ellis accompanying them. Various tasks that Claire and Rinslet were doing and there had been instances that some of the other students mocked Claire and Rinslet about how they were forced to work with the knights considering the trouble they were always caused, however those students were admonished by Ellis not because for the sake of Claire and Rinslet but because Ellis considered that behavior unacceptable and unbecoming of daughters of aristocracy and knew they were intentionally provoking them and trying to get them to lose their tempers and Ellis was not going just allow that to happen.

**Astral Zero**

A five headed dragon was swooping down on Kamito and Kamito was dodging the fast attacks. The five headed dragon was Tiamat, the contracted spirit of Muir who giving her spirit directions. While that was happening, Lily was using her own contracted spirit, Titania which was the form of a Demon Tree, and had it lunge its branches at Fianna who was deflecting them with her rapier. Lily was smiling at she was impressed.

"You certainly got better Fianna," Lily commented.

"Thanks for the compliment," Fianna said with a smile.

"Yes, but I have no intention of losing," Lily said, "do it Titania."

Titania planted its branches on the ground and Fianna was wide eyed as she realized what was going to happen and quickly dodged the branches that sprung up from the ground near her. Meanwhile one of the five heads of Tiamat shot a fiery blast at Kamito and Kamito dodged it by jumping up in the air. Kamito looked and realized that Muir was not in sight.

"Hang on," Kamito said, "where is she?"

Muir was suddenly right behind Kamito in the air and had a dark red double sword in hand. Kamito quickly turned around and blocked the strong attack from his sister and grinning.

"Impressive Muir," Kamito said happily, "you certainly don't miss a beat."

"Thank you Onii-sama," Muir said happily, "let's keep going. I want you to remind me how strong you are."

"That goes for you as well," Kamito replied, "Give it your best shot!"

"Of course," Muir said with excitement, "anything you want, I'll provide!"

"I appreciate it," Kamito replied smiling.

Meanwhile, Fianna was on her knee and was panting but was feeling very good and pleased with how things were going.

"If we do just that during our team rank battles, we're sure to come up at top," Fianna said.

"Yes indeed," Lily said as she held out her hand and formed a short sword.

Lily charged with speed towards Fianna and Fianna smiled as she was able to block the sword attack with her rapier and the two of them clashed their blades.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Greyworth was in her office looking out of her window. The headmistress herself was pleased knowing that Kamito was preparing himself for the Blade Dance and was also pleased that Kamito had his own team already.

"Everything is going as planned," Greyworth said.

There was knock on her door and Greyworth looked behind her.

"Come in," Greyworth said.

The door opened and in came Claire.

"Headmistress Greyworth," Claire said.

"Claire, well this is quite a surprise," Greyworth said as she turned around, "it's quite rare that you would come and see me."

"Um, yes I suppose," Claire said.

"I wonder though, is it alright for you right now?" Greyworth asked, "I know you're supposed to be assisting the Slyphid Knights right now."

Claire flinched and had a groaning expression, "You know about that?"

"Yes, just as I know about some of the things you've been doing recently Claire…trying to form a spirit contract with the Demon Slayer, trying to make Kamito Kazehaya your contracted spirit…"

Claire flinched and looked away.

"Destroying Kamito's roof in your fight with your childhood friend which resulted to a dual between the two of you against Kamito and Ellis, which you lost and resulted in you having to help fix Kamito's roof and now assisting the Sylphid Knights, the very group you have such disdain for. I keep myself informed of what's going on."

"You know what's been happening," Claire said.

"Yes," Greyworth said with a nod.

"Guess I should have known," Claire said, "to answer your first question, I got permission from Ellis to come see you because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I see," Greyworth said and then she nodded and sat in her desk, "okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Headmistress, you were Kamito's teacher and employer for some time, right?" Claire spoke.

"That's right," Greyworth said, "those were good times…well, more for me than for Kamito as far as him being my worker."

Greyworth recalled a memory when she had Kamito dressed as a maid and how Kamito was embarrassed and Greyworth thought how cute he was.

"Right…um anyway Headmistress, it's about Kamito," Claire said.

"Oh, what about our male Elementalist?" Greyworth then grinned, "Are you falling for him?"

Claire was shocked and shook her head strongly.

"Absolutely not!" Claire said strongly, "Who would fall for that annoying rude jerk?!"

"Oh, did you come here to complain about him?" Greyworth asked.

"Headmistress," Claire said with her head down, "you spoke to Kamito about my past and my actual name, didn't you?"

Greyworth just looked at Claire and leaned in her seat.

"Yes, yes I did," Greyworth answered.

Claire looked at the headmistress upset, "Why did you do that?"

"Kamito had already looked at you and you reminded him of your sister," Greyworth explained, "he would have figured it out of his own regardless."

"Wait, did Kamito know my sister beforehand?" Claire asked.

"Well…he saw her once," Greyworth said, "four years ago. He doesn't know her personally though."

"Where did he see her back then?" Claire asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," Greyworth said, "if you really want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"I see…" Claire said.

"Tell me Claire, are you determined to team up with Kamito?" Greyworth asked.

Claire flinched and looked at Greyworth surprised.

"You know about that too?" Claire asked.

"Yes I do," Greyworth replied smiling.

"Is there any way you can convince him to team up with me?" Claire asked.

"You know that I can't do that," Greyworth said, "it's not my place."

Claire sighed, "It was worth a shot."

**One week later**

At the patio of a café, Restia was sitting in a table and staring at the view of the city. She was sitting and waiting for a certain someone to arrive as they were things that she needed to discuss with the individual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dark Spirit," A male voice said.

Restia looked over and saw the person she was waiting and it was the dark-skinned red haired boy who observed Kamito a week ago. Restia smiled and motioned the boy to have a seat.

"Jio Inzagi," Restia said, "thank you for coming."

"Right," The boy named Jio replied, "I understand what you require of me is to get the secret information documents regarding the sealed war-class military spirit."

"That's right," Restia said, "the seal in the mining town is surprisingly a difficult problem. It has layers of top-class seals placed on it. It will take months to awaken using the unbinding ceremony alone."

"And what?" Jio responded with a smile, "You can't just take the sealed documents from the academy's library yourself? Hmph, well to be honest, I could care less about what you're trying to accomplish," Jio placed his arms behind his head, "all I care is to prove one thing…and that is that I am the true successor of the Demon King."

Restia just looked at Jio and had her thoughts as she believed that it was amusing, "_What a fool…he still deludes himself in thinking that._"

**Astral Zone**

Kamito's team was facing a team of five female students and in between them was Freya was who was going to oversee the battle that was going to take place.

"We'll be starting the team battles," Freya said, "as you are all aware, the result of this team battle will be reflected in your school rankings. Only the top three teams will be able to participate in the Blade Dance two months from now," Freya sighed, "now then, there is something that I'm wondering about," Freya turned to her left, "just what do you think you are doing?"

Kamito and his team and the opposing team looked over to where Freya was looking and they saw Claire who were standing next to a pillar and Freya glaring at the red head.

"Claire Rouge," Freya said, "why are you here?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble if that what you're concern about," Claire said with a confident smile, "I just wanted to see how long they will last," Claire pointed at Kamito and his team, "seeing that they're one person short," Claire waved her finger, "and the fact that a certain male is too stubborn to—"

"Enough," Kamito interrupted, "you're wasting your breath Claire. I already gave you my answer."

"Hey—" Claire reacted to Kamito.

"Listen," Freya interjected, "this whole thing is annoying and right now you Claire, you're being a nuisance," Freya looked over to Kamito and sighed, "Whatever issue you two may have, do it on your own time."

"_Why was she looking at me?_" Kamito asked in his head annoyed.

"It seems Claire insist on being a nuisance," Lily said glaring at Claire.

"Can I kill her?" Muir asked nonchalantly, "Just so she wouldn't be a nuisance to Onii-sama?"

The other girls were shocked at Muir's question and Kamito reminded his sister not to go that route as it would just be bad for them. Muir willfully gave in to Kamito's demand but gave a warning glare to Claire. Lily glared at Claire as well and Fianna also glared at Claire. Claire herself didn't like the looks she was getting and she was certain that looks that Lily and Muir were giving her were looks of murderous intent as Claire was reminded of the look that Kamito gave back when he first entered the class.

"Well whatever," Freya said and then looked over to Claire, "Claire Rouge, if you want to witness the battle, you can but don't even think of doing anything else. You just stand by and watch, that is all, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Freya-sensei," Claire replied.

"Good," Freya said as she pushed up her glasses and turned to the two teams, "the rest of you, it's time for you to begin."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Team Rank Battles commences and then Kamito is confronted by Jio Inzagi who infiltrates the academy and a fight ensues between the two boys.**


	13. Jio Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

**Jio Strikes**

Freya blew a whistle signaling to start the match. Muir and Lily ran to opposite directions from each other and Kamito with his Elemental Waffe in hand charged toward the two of their opponents while Fianna shot one of her spells. One of the opposing members formed her Elemental Waffe which was a form of a staff and retreated somewhere. Kamito was surprised and but quickly saw and blocked a blade attack from one of the opponents. Fianna was taking on an opponent who was in a black armor and the Ordessian princess was able to dodge her attacks and countered with her Elemental Waffe. The battle continued with Freya and Claire looking on from a safe distance. Kamito had just taken down his opponent after he blocked one of her attacks and countered with a multi fast sword strike and Fianna had defeated her black armor wearing opponent. There were two screams and two other girls from the opposing team had just fallen and landed next to their two other fallen teammates.

"It's done," Muir said with glee.

"Too easy," Lily commented.

Kamito and his team gathered and Kamito looked around.

"There's still one more," Kamito said.

"You're too late," One of the opposing Elementalists said, "We bought enough time for her."

"Pardon?" Kamito replied looking at the Elementalist who had a grin.

"My companions," The staff wielding Elementalist spoke, "bestow justice among those that would disturb the forest!"

Kamito and his teammates caught sight of her staff wielder and found her standing in an upper area.

"Her spirit is a bit special," The armor clad Elementalist said, "It takes time to summon."

"Hmm, so it's spirit dancing," Fianna said.

"Yes and so our job is done," The third Elementalist said with confidence, "you lose."

"I see," Kamito said with a smile, "that is a good strategy…however, it's not good enough."

Gas suddenly spewed out from the ground surrounding the summoning Elementalist and it took her by surprised.

"W-What is this?" The staff bearing Elementalist asked and then she held her hand over her mouth, "Gas?"

"It's not just gas," Lily said, "it's a poison paralysis," Lily looked over seeing her contracted spirit, Titania who had its branches planted on ground, "my contracted spirit burrowed her branches on the ground everywhere," Lily looked over to the shocked opponent, "it's a poison that will just paralyze you."

"D-Darn it," The staff holder said, "you got me."

The staff holding Elementalist fell on the ground affected by Titania's poison and was unable to move. From the distance, Freya nodded and Claire was shocked and then she frowned. Claire then turned around and left and Freya didn't say anything as she watched Claire leave.

"Well now," Freya said as she turned back to the fight, "match set."

Later on, Freya was facing the team of Kamito and she nodded.

"Well you four won your first match," Freya said, "you're off on a great start."

"Thank you Freya-sensei," Kamito said.

"Yes thank you," Fianna said.

"Of course, it doesn't change the situation for you," Freya said, "you still need to have a fifth member and you need to find one before the deadline."

"We completely understand," Lily said with a bow.

"We'll get right on to it," Muir added.

"Okay, as long as you four understand then there's nothing more for me to say," Freya said.

"Sure," Kamito said with a nod and then he looked over to the team they had just defeated, "great match all of you."

"Indeed," Fianna said with smile and wave.

"Uh sure…thanks I guess," One of the opposing members said.

The girl was still effected by the poison shifted her eyes as she was carried by her teammates.

"Don't worry," Lily assured, "the poison will wear off in a short time and you'll be able to move again."

"I see," The Elementalist said and she sighed, "darn, I can't believe you got me with such an attack and I never saw it."

Kamito and his team spoke with the opposing team and complimenting each other and Freya was looking at Lily and Muir and then to Kamito.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

On the patio of the academy, Kamito was having lunch with Est and his teammates.

"Excellent work my teammates," Kamito said with smile.

"Yes, we won our first match and our rank has gone up," Fianna said happily.

"We're sure to enter the Blade Dance," Muir said with confidence.

Est was munching on a lemon bread so happily and Kamito looked at Est smiled thinking how cute she was. Kamito's eyes wandered to his gloved left hand and he started to think about Restia again.

"Kamito," Lily spoke, "Kamito."

"Onii-sama!" Muir spoke.

Kamito was out his train of thought and looked over to his teammates who looked at him with concern.

"Kamito, are you okay?" Fianna asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," Kamito said and then he rubbed the back of his head, "sorry I—"

"Was thinking of Restia, right?" Fianna spoke.

Kamito nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well Kamito, it's understandable," Fianna said, "but don't let it be so much that you end ignoring your current contracted spirit."

Kamito looked at Est who was staring right him and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Est," Kamito said with remorse.

Est simply placed her hand on Kamito's cheek.

"Cheer up Kamito," Est said, "no matter what, I'll never leave you."

Kamito smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"Oh my, I see you're all having your lunch here," A female voice said, "I bet it's your little celebration after winning your match today."

Kamito and his teammates and his contracted spirit looked over and they saw Rinslet and Carol.

"Oh, hello Rinslet," Kamito greeted, "hello Carol."

"It's good to see you again Master Kamito," Carol said happily.

"Hmm, the eldest daughter of Laurenfrost," Lily commented.

Muir just looked and continued to eat her food.

"So Rinslet, what brings the two of you here?" Fianna asked.

"Oh, I just happened to pass by," Rinslet said with a smile and then she looked at the food they all had, "oh my, you're just having just simple lunches."

"Simple lunches are fine with us," Kamito said with a shrug.

"Actually, the young miss would like to have lunch with you all," Carol said with a smile, "and she wants get to know Lady Muir, Lady Lily, and Lady Fianna."

Rinslet flinched and looked back at her maid.

"Carol, be silent!" Rinslet said.

Carol just looked at Rinslet who just blushed and looked away.

"Oh, you want to have lunch with us?" Kamito asked.

Rinslet looked at Kamito who shrug.

"Well I personally don't mind," Kamito said and then pointed at a vacant chair, "Take a seat. We have some lemon bread and some muffins."

"The croissant is delicious," Fianna said with a smile.

"Carol, the same goes for you," Kamito said, "you can sit with us."

"Oh yes," Carol said and then turned to Rinslet, "my lady?"

Rinslet sighed and flicked her hair, "Well, if you insist, I suppose I could sit with you all," Rinslet smiled, "thanks for the invitation."

Rinslet and Carol sat in the seats and Muir and Lily moved close to Kamito.

"Onii-sama, are you sure you're okay with it?" Muir whispered.

"Wasn't she one of the people who caused trouble for you when you first arrived here?" Lily whispered.

"It's fine," Kamito replied.

Muir and Lily tilted their heads puzzled. They all continued to have lunch and Carol and Rinslet were enjoying the food that was on the table.

"So tell me," Rinslet said, "was Claire there at your match?"

"Yeah, she was there to watch us," Kamito replied.

"Hmm, what did she do after you guys won?" Rinslet asked.

"Nothing really," Kamito replied, "she just left."

"Nothing?" Rinslet replied back with a raised eyebrow, "She didn't say anything after you won. No gesture? Nothing?"

"Yep, nothing," Kamito said, "and we didn't bother to ask."

"Hmm I see," Rinslet said, "so tell me, have you all found your fifth member yet?"

"Hmm no, not yet," Fianna said.

"We haven't found anyone that can well…sync with us," Lily said.

"Oh I see," Rinslet said.

"So, what about you Rinslet?" Kamito said, "You've found some people for your team, right?"

"Hmph, I can't find people that can make it to my level," Rinslet replied with a frown.

"Oh, so you had no luck?" Fianna asked.

"No, I haven't," Rinslet said with a sigh as she just looked at the table with a frown, "I just haven't found anyone that can meet my standards."

Carol stood up and went to Kamito.

"Master Kamito," Carol whispered, "to tell the truth…she did try to form a team but her expectations for her team members as well as her own pride got in the way and ruined things."

"Oh, so that's it," Kamito whispered back.

"Yes, she really is a kind girl at heart," Carol replied back, "she just has trouble approaching certain ways when dealing with people. I'm sure you know that first hand."

"What do you mean?" Kamito replied.

"When you first came to the class and introduced herself, she really wanted to get close to you and be sincere in helping you out but her pride got in the way of that and honestly, she really does regret how she acted towards you and all the trouble she caused you."

"Yeah, I think I get it," Kamito said.

Kamito looked at Rinslet who sighed sadly and Est just looked on eating her melon bread.

"Kamito," A female voice called.

Kamito and the others looked over and saw Ellis making her way to them.

"Oh hi Ellis," Kamito greeted with a smile.

"Hi there," Fianna said with a smile.

"Hi," Muir said.

"Hello," Lily said with a nod.

Ellis nodded as she greeted back Fianna, Lily, and Muir.

"Oh and what does leader of the knights want?" Rinslet asked with disdain.

"Rinslet, don't start," Kamito warned.

"I'm not starting anything," Rinslet said with a frown.

"Yeah okay," Kamito replied and then turned to Ellis, "so what's up Ellis?"

"Well I heard you guys won in your match this morning," Ellis said, "I came to offer my congratulations for you win."

"Oh thanks," Kamito said.

"My, that's very nice of you," Fianna said with a smile.

"Well Onii-sama deserves all the thanks," Muir said proudly.

"That's right," Lily said, "it's his leadership that we succeeded in our match."

"Oh c'mon," Kamito responded, "it's not all me."

"Anyway, my team and I have a match tomorrow and if you want, you can come by and watch us," Ellis said.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," Kamito said with a smile, "in fact, we're curious to see how you and your team do."

"So many people do you have right now?" Fianna asked.

"Well so far, it's just me, Reishia, and Rakka for now," Ellis said, "hopefully we'll get our remaining two before the end of the day."

"Hmm, lucky you," Muir said, "We're still having trouble looking for our fifth member."

"Indeed," Lily said.

"Not to worry, I'm sure we'll find someone," Kamito assured.

"Hmm, I regret that I can't help you in that regard," Ellis said.

"Oh don't worry," Fianna assured, "it's our problem and we have to solve it."

"That's right so no worries," Kamito added.

"Yes of course," Ellis said with a smile.

Rinslet just looked on and sighed as she got up.

"Carol, we're leaving," Rinslet said, "I guess I'll see you around."

Rinslet turned and left much to Carol's surprise.

"Young Miss," Carol said as she rushed and be next to her and then turned to the others, "we'll see you again."

"Yeah sure," Kamito said, "later."

Fianna, Muir, and Lily waved at Carol and Rinslet and Rinslet nodded at them and left with Carol. Kamito went back and continued his conversation with Ellis.

"Young Miss, are you sure about this?" Carol asked, "You could have asked him t—"

"He would have said no," Rinslet interrupted, "He rejected Claire so of course he would reject me as well," Rinslet had a sad smile, "I'm sure he still sees me as the annoying selfish noble girl and he's probably sure that I would drag him and his team down."

"Young Miss," Carol said feeling sad for Rinslet.

"Come, we should look for Claire," Rinslet said, "I'll see how that goes."

Rinslet and Carol left and back with Kamito, Ellis, and the others, some of the students were making comments about Kamito roping in Ellis as well.

"She was one of the proud knights," One of the students said, "but now you see…"

"I know," Another student said, "the lewd beast is scary…"

"Uh, seriously," Kamito said annoyed.

Fianna, Lily, and Muir were going to give those two girls a piece of their mind but Ellis beat them to it.

"You two!" Ellis spoke as she was offended, "Don't speak such false things. Kamito Kazehaya is a gentleman and a good friend. I will not tolerate those who callously badmouth my friends."

The two students flinched and were taken aback and Kamito was touched by what Ellis had just said and smiled in response.

"Thanks," Kamito said happily.

Ellis flinched and blushed, "Y-You don't really need to thank me Kamito. It's only natural as friends."

"Heh, yes you're right," Kamito said happily.

Fianna looked on and smile and placed her hands on Ellis's shoulder. Muir and Lily were about to teach the two females students painful lesson for daring to speak ill of their Kamito but Kamito calmly stopped them and assured them that it was not worth it.

**An Hour Later**

Greyworth was sitting in her office when something appeared in her office. It was her familiar and she raised her arm and allowed the creature to land on her arm. With that, she was informed in what was going on.

"Hmm, so we have some unwanted guests in the city," Greyworth said, "the plan needs to move forward."

Meanwhile in the classroom of the Raven Class, Freya had finished up the class and reminded her students on important announcement with the Team Rank Battles. Afterwards, students were getting up from their seats and Freya called on Kamito and his team and told them to stay behind. Claire looked on and was curious as to what was going on.

"The Headmistress wants to see us?" Kamito asked.

"Yes," Freya said, "there is something that the Headmistress wants you to do and…it's part of the reason why Fianna enrolled here."

"Oh, so it's time," Fianna said knowing what was about.

"That's right," Freya said.

"Fianna, what's going on?" Muir asked.

Fianna turned and faced her teammates, "Everything will be explained when we go see the Headmistress."

Kamito, Muir, and Lily looked and were puzzled and wondered what was going on. Claire was listening in and wondered what was going as well. Later on, Kamito, Fianna, Muir, and Lily as well as Freya were in Greyworth's office and Greyworth was still sitting in her desk.

"A mission?" Kamito asked.

"That's right," Greyworth said, "there's a task that requires the skills of our princess here and since you all are a team, I'm having you all take on this task. It's a mission. In fact, it's an S-Rank Mission."

Kamito, Lily, and Muir were surprised.

"Wait, an S-Rank mission?" Lily asked.

"That's right, it's pays a lot and you four are already in the advantage winning your first Team Rank Battle this morning. Your rank will skyrocket up should you succeed."

Kamito looked at Fianna and Fianna nodded. Kamito then looked at Muir and Lily and they had excited looks on their faces and Kamito nodded and looked back at Greyworth.

"Okay, we're in," Kamito said, "please tell us the details Headmistress."

"Excellent," Greyworth said with a smile, "now for the details…" Greyworth turned to Fianna, "You go ahead and explain."

"Yes," Fianna said and then she turned to her teammates, "you all know of Gado, right?"

"Gado?" Lily replied, "Oh, you mean that mining town."

"Correct," Fianna said.

"It's the place where they mined spirit ores," Kamito said, "and it became a ghost town for a few decades."

"Yes, there have been strange earthquakes that have been happening in Gado as of late," Fianna said.

"Strange earthquakes?" Muir responded.

"Yes, the Headmistress would like us to investigate," Fianna said.

"Hold on, I'm a bit confused here," Kamito said, "How is this an S-Rank mission if we're just checking earthquakes?"

"Yes well that's because that there is something there that is causing the earthquakes," Fianna said, "something that could lead to serious problems, something dangerous."

"That's quite ominous," Muir said.

"A military spirit," Fianna said, "A strategic one at that."

Kamito, Lily, and Muir were a bit surprised.

"A strategic military spirit?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, a weapon of mass destruction that could very well destroy a city on its own," Fianna said.

"As you are all aware," Freya said, "these weapons are considered extremely inhumane."

"They were all sealed away in the last great war, right?" Muir spoke.

"That's correct," Freya said with a nod, "they were sealed and disposed of."

"So you're saying that this military spirit is causing the earthquake in Gado," Kamito said.

"It's a possibility," Greyworth said.

"If our investigation determines that the seal is coming undone," Fianna said, "I am to use spirit dancing ritual to repair the seal."

"Oh now I understand," Lily said, "as I recall Fianna, you're an expert in using spirit dancing to calm spirits."

"That's right she's the perfect choice on this mission," Kamito said, "and now we have a full understanding for this mission. Okay so it's settled. We'll accept the mission and provide support for Fianna should the seal of the military spirit in Gad breaks."

"It's as good as done," Muir said.

"We shall not fail to aid Fianna and this mission," Lily said.

"Thank you all," Fianna said with a smile, "I'm counting on all of you my teammates."

"Same goes for us," Kamito said with a smile, "and we'll make sure you're well guarded should you have to perform the spirit dancing ritual."

"Just leave it to us," Muir said with confidence.

"As long as we're there with you, no one will get past any of us," Lily said, "no matter what."

"Excellent, I'm glad you all accept," Greyworth said, "I expect much from you all."

"Yes of course," Kamito said, "now then, there is one more thing."

"Hmm, there is?" Fianna said.

"Yep, pardon me for a moment," Kamito said.

Kamito went to the door and opened the door suddenly and someone yelped and fell on the floor and Kamito saw that it was Claire.

"Hi Claire," Kamito said with a smile.

Claire was surprised and blushed as she felt embarrassed.

"Oh my," Lily said, "I did sense that someone was listening in."

"Yeah so did I," Muir said, "I just didn't bother simply because they weren't a threat."

"I didn't," Fianna said and then sighed, "not fair…"

"Wait a minute," Claire said, "I don't think I like what you're implying Muir Alenstarl."

"Claire Rouge, care to explain why you were eavesdropping?" Freya said with a frown.

"Uh well…" Claire spoke as she got up.

"Anyway, I think it's best if we took our leave," Kamito said, "Freya-sensei, Headmistress Greyworth."

Kamito bowed and left and Lily and Fianna bowed and left as well. Muir shrugged and just left and followed the others but not before she looked at Claire and just grinned at her making Claire confused and wondered why she gave her that grin as Muir left.

"Claire Rouge, come in," Greyworth said.

"Uh um actually I don't need anything at the moment so I'll take my—" Claire said.

"Actually Claire, I insist," Greyworth interjected strongly, "in fact, I'm not asking you, I'm telling. Get in here now."

Claire flinched and gulped and looked at Greyworth.

"Yes ma'am," Claire said as she went in the office and closed the door behind her.

**Nightfall**

Jio Inzagi wore a cloak over himself and was on one of the roofs. He looked at the building that was the library. Jio grinned as he jumped and infiltrated inside the library. Inside the library, one of the Sylphid Knights was patrolling the interior of the library and Jio quickly snuck by. Meanwhile in Kamito's residence, Kamito along with Fianna, Muir, and Lily were sitting on a table playing a card game. They were having their pleasant conversations and talked about the mission they were going to take and the precautions that they would need to take for the mission. As they continued, Est came down from the roof and informed them that there was trouble. Kamito and his teammates were shocked and wondered what was going on.

**Academy City**

Rubia Elstein was on the roof of a building and took off the hood over her head and looked at the moonlight sky. She then looked at the side where the academy was.

"The plan must succeed," Rubia said.

"Don't worry," A female voice said, "it will."

Rubia looked over and saw Restia and narrowed her eyes at the Dark Spirit.

"I may be regretting allowing that fool Inzagi to take on the task," Rubia said, "I should have done it myself."

"You know it's not a good idea for you to do so," Rubia said, "although I do wonder how your sister would react."

Restia chuckled at the thought.

"Dark Spirit," Rubia said strongly, "do not mention my sister like that. I won't tell you again."

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" Restia responded in a mocking tone, "Are you going to try to discipline me? Let me remind you something Calamity Queen, I'm willing to cooperate with you," Restial gave Rubia a death glare, "however you will be wise to remember that I am not your servant," Restia shrugged as she had a calm expression, "you and your sister are really are alike."

Rubia was irritating at Restia's response and she clenched her teeth. Afterwards, she looked forward and she closed her eyes thinking about her sister Claire.

"_Everything I've done is for the sake of the world_," Rubia said in her head, "_I do have some regret of not telling you Claire but I just couldn't…_"

Restia looked on and smiled thinking about Kamito.

**Areishia Spirit Academy**

Most of the Sylphid Knights were on the ground injured and unable to move and Ellis was panting with her Ray Hawk in hand as he glared daggers at the cloak wearing assailant. Jio looked on and smiled.

"You're not even worth killing," Jio said.

Ellis charged toward Jio with a roar and Jio grinned thinking that the girl was foolish.

"Appear before me," Jio said as one of his spirit seals glowed, "_**Wolf Fang!**_"

A spirit in the form of a golden wolf appeared and charged towards Ellis and Ellis reacted by forming a wind spell against the spirit. A tornado was formed and Ellis was in the tornado and then came out of it and swung her spear towards Jio but Jio saw the attack and decided to summon another spirit.

"Appear before me," Jio said, "_**Blast Gear!**_"

The spirit attack struck Ellis and sent her flying and she was fell front first on the ground. Through Ellis's tornado spell, the Wolf Fang spirit charged towards Ellis to strike her but then the Wolf Fang was struck down and disappeared. Ellis was surprised and saw that someone was in front of her and she was surprised to see that it was Kamito who had his Demon Slayer in his hand. Kamito turned to Ellis.

"Ellis, are you alright?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito," Ellis said as she picked herself up, "yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well now, here's annoying sight," Lily said.

Lily, Muir, and Fianna arrived and Jio looked on.

"It's him," Lily said glaring at Jio.

"Why is that weakling here?" Muir said.

"Kamito Kazehaya, I didn't think you would show up," Jio said.

"Well I could say that I didn't think that you would have the guts to come here and cause trouble but then, you haven't change have you…" Kamito said with a glare, "Jio Inzagi."

Ellis was surprised as she looked at Kamito. Jio grinned and took off his cloak.

"Heh, I'm impressed," Jio said with a grin, "you do remember me."

Kamito just looked at Jio glaring daggers at him.

"Why are you here?" Kamito asked.

"Wait Kamito," Ellis said, "you actually know him?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kamito said, "myself, Muir, and Lily know this scumbag."

"Scumbag?" Jio responded and narrowed his eyes at Kamito, "You need to show some respect to me. You know what my position is."

"Oh please," Kamito responded, "You're still going on with that?"

Jio sighed, "It doesn't matter what a weakling like you thinks. In any case…" Jio took out an item, "what matters is that I take this with me."

"Is that…?" Fianna spoke.

"It's the sealed documents taken from the school library," Ellis said.

"I don't know what you're planning to do with that Jio," Kamito said, "but you're not leaving with it. Give it back and it'll be one less thing you'll suffer for."

Jio chuckled in response, "Yeah that's not going to happen."

"Oh pardon me," Kamito replied back, "did you just say that you're desperate for a severe beat down?"

Kamito readied his Elemental Waffe and got in his stance. Jio looked on and narrowed his eyes.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Jio said, "I'll finally prove that I've always been superior to you."

Kamito quickly charged towards Jio and was ready to strike him down. Jio dodged Kamito's first strike and then he turned and retreated in the woods.

"What, you're running?" Kamito asked angrily.

Kamito pursued after Jio much to the others' surprise.

"Kamito!" Fianna called out.

"I'll deal with that bastard Jio," Kamito said, "you three look after Ellis and the other knights."

"Kamito!" Lily called out.

"Onii-sama!" Muir called out.

Kamito went in the woods to get Jio. On the other side, Claire had witness what was happening.

"What's going on?" Claire asked, "He's actually a male Elementalist like Kamito and was that person actually able to summon two spirits?"

Claire wondered who that was and she wondered how Kamito knew the assailant that had harmed the Sylphid Knights. Meanwhile Kamito was in the woods as he was running and he looked for Jio.

"Where is that bastard?" Kamito asked as he stopped and looked for any signs of Jio, "I'll make him pay for hurting Ellis and the other knights."

"Unbelievable," Jio said, "getting all upset and emotional for weak girls."

Kamito quickly dodged a dagger that was thrown at him and Jio quickly appeared before him and swung a dagger at Kamito. Kamito dodged each swing and was able to grab Jio's wrist and prevented him from continuing the swings.

"Okay, that's…a bit impressive," Jio said.

"You can save your compliments after I brutally beat you to the ground," Kamito said with venom.

"Don't get cocky you loser!" Jio fired back.

Jio freed himself and jumped back.

"Appear before me," Jio said, "_**Falchion!**_"

Jio called forth an Elemental Waffe that was a form of a sword and charged towards Kamito.

"Tell me Jio," Kamito said, "how many spirits did you steal?"

"Does it matter?" Jio responded, "Besides, the Demon King Solomon commanded 72 spirits!"

Kamito and Jio clashed blades and kept each other at bay and they held their swords tight.

"I am the successor of the Demon King," Jio declared.

"No, you're not," Kamito replied.

"Hmph, you still refuse to acknowledge the truth even when it's staring at you right in the face?" Jio responded back.

"I'm not the only person who says you're not," Kamito said, "but right now that doesn't matter. What does matter to me is taking back the item you stole and making sure you pay for hurting my dear friend Ellis and her subordinates," Kamito gave a murderous glare, "you're not going to leave this place on your own power when I'm done with you. It's time that I force you to end the delusion that you placed on yourself."

"You're the one who's deluded," Jio said and then he grinned, "I'll prove that I've always been superior to you. Bow to me as the Demon King's successor."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito continues his fight against Jio and later on, Kamito and his team head for Gad.**


End file.
